Mαdє ιn Mαnυєl
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: ¿Qué Made in China? ¿Qué Made in Korea? ¡Por que Manuel también es un GRAN inventor! Aparte del indio pícaro. / Serie de Drabbles. *UKxChile* Invento ¡Bonus! 24: Lα Lunα.
1. Lσs Atrαpαnιєblαs

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen. Si mañana ven a Arthur y a Manu en el Mapocho, es clara señal del apocalipsis, ya que son míos.

**Pareja:** UKxChile/ ArthurxManuel.

**Personajes:** Capítulo 1, Inglaterra, Chile y México del Norte.

**Advertencia:** Los inventos imbéciles (no todos) de Manuel.

**Datos:** Investigando por ahí encontré inventos chilenos (¡Yai! ¡Créanlo!), hay algunos se disputen si es o no chileno, asique algunos no los voy a tocar por SÉ que van a decir:

Anónimo: ¡Oye, eso es de Alfred!

Anni: ¡Sí, pero Manu la mejoró conchetumare! :D

Asique si algo se encuentra con esto en este fic, ¡NO ES MI CULPA! Es de Manu por copión x3. Además, algunas son de humor, porque todos (chilenos) deseamos que cierta cosa es chilena y se acabó, ¡Hasta la cerveza es chilena (?)!

Serie de drabbles o eso parece. Por cierto, no está en orden cronológico, porque no quise… ¡Y que wea! Ò_Ó

Y agradecimientos a Conniekirkland por la idea.

* * *

.

**~ .―. ~ Mαdє ιn Mαn****υ****єl ~ .―. ~**

.

* * *

**1.**

• Lσs Atrαpαnιєblαs. •

* * *

Ese día, Arthur había sido mandado a comprar un gran pedestal metálico, una malla plástica, entre más, por el mismo Manuel. Quien sabe qué cosas se les estará ocurriendo. De lo cansado que encontraba, llegó a la casa del horno; así le había llamado el inglés, no en doble sentido de la palabra; sucede lo siguiente: Manuel tenía planeado crear algo para el mundo sobre todo para aquellos donde no llueve mucho ¡Y qué mejor lugar que La Serena!... sarcasmo. Le agradaba el lugar… ¡Y después quería llevar su gran invento más al norte!

― ¡Arty, ¿por qué demoraste tanto? ―Manuel se apresuró en ayudar el mayor muerto de calor.

― ¿Cómo que por qué? ¡¿Crees que es fácil para mí buscar tus estúpidos materiales? ¡No!

―Mis "estúpidos materiales" te cerraran la boca al hacerle un gran favor al mundo ―dejó las cosas en el sillón, luego movió todas las cosas del living―. Si quieres puedes sacar un helado del refri, yo estaré trabajando.

Más tarde:

― ¡Conchetumare, lo logré! ¡Arthur, ayúdame a recoger esta wea para llevarla el norte!

― ¡¿Q-Qué, que?

―Llamaré por teléfono a Pedro.

Más tarde, en el Norte de Chile, se encontraban Manuel, Arthur y Pedro; éste último dudando toda posibilidad del invento de Manuel. Al frente de ellos yacía un gran pedestal metálico de unos seis metros de largo por cuatro metros de alto, en estos se sitúa un gran marco, que contiene una malla plástica, en la parte inferior una canaleta y un estanque colector.

― ¿Y ahora? ―preguntó Pedro―. ¿La neta, crees que funcione?

―Espera un poco y verás. ―le dijo Manuel.

Minutos después, el invento de Chile dio sus frutos.

― ¡Que chido! ¡No lo creo! ¡Sale agua! Ps, déjame averiguar ¿sí?

―Dale no ma'.

El mexicano comenzó a investigar.

―La distribución de gotas de niebla no es homogénea. Ps, aunque hay más cosas que quisiera investigar con Itzel. Te felicito Manuel, este invento ayudará a los más necesitados, mi caute.

― ¡Lo sabía! ¡Soy la raja! ―se salió de su estado de serio. Abrazó a Arthur, hasta le plantó un beso sin que se diera cuenta. El inglés quedó sonrojado más no poder, y Manuel seguía celebrando.

Pedro miró la acción y se desconcertó.

― ¿Este…como se llama?

― ¿Eh? Le llamo… Atrapanieblas ―le dijo―. ¿Arty, te paso algo?

―Eh… No… Fe-felicidades…

.

* * *

**N/A**: ¿Ven que Manu puede? Ahora les diré que es la Atrapanieblas.

• Atrapanieblas: Invención del físico chileno Carlos Espinoza, que guardan el agua y producen vida en el desierto, algunos de estos atrapanieblas fueron vendidos a países muy secos como Israel. El primer lugar habitable donde se instalaron atrapanieblas fue el pueblo Chungungo a 73 km al norte de la ciudad de La Serena. En estudios recientes realizados en México se ha determinado que la distribución de gotas de niebla no es homogénea, que las más abundantes son de 30 a 40 (una micra equivale a la millonésima parte de un metro), y que cada nube está formada de cientos de miles de ellas. En el caso de la niebla, que es una nube con baja concentración de agua, hay entre 50 y cien gotitas en un centímetro cúbico.

_¿Review's? Das amor al UKxChile._


	2. Antιcσncєptιvσs Subcutánєσs

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen. Si mañana ven a Arthur y a Manu en el Mapocho, es clara señal del apocalipsis, ya que son míos.

**Pareja:** UKxChile/ ArthurxManuel.

**Personajes:** Capítulo 2, Inglaterra, Chile, Alemania, Prusia y Hungría.

**Advertencia:** Los inventos imbéciles (no todos) de Manuel. Este invento, no estoy complemente que sea chileno, pero bueno, es para el humor y un mundo UKxChile.

* * *

**2.**

• Antιcσncєptιvσs Subcutánєσs (Vαrιllαs) •

* * *

― ¡¿Arty, podí venir un momento?

― ¡Voy! ―mierda, lo tiene que interrumpir concentrado en el último libro de Harry Potter. Esperaba que sea importante. Entró al cuarto―. ¿Qué quieres Manuel?

― ¿Puedo inyectarte esto? ―le mostró una pequeña varilla en la mano.

― ¿Y para qué?

―Inventé un nuevo método de anticonceptivos femeninos, se inyectan en la piel.

― ¡Eres un…! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre usar eso en mí? ¡No soy una mujer!

―Bueno, pero no te enojí. Es que no sé cómo comprobar si funcionan.

―Búscate a una mujer para eso. Le inyectas esa cosa, tienes sexo con ella, y esperas si se encuentra o no embarazada.

― ¿Ah? Por mí bien, pero… No quiero decir que no quiera, es solo que… ―comenzó a sonrojarse al solo pensarlo―, te voy a ser infiel… ―murmuró.

Arthur se sorprendió por aquello ¿y si él lo hiciera con una mujer? Sería lo mismo…

―Llama alguien quien se te ofrezca a tu experimento.

― ¿Cómo quién?

―Yo que sé. Rusia y su hermana.

―No creo que quieran, menos Rusia.

―Bueno, no sé. Hay muchas mujeres, hasta pregúntale a ese wine bastard.

―Ya sé quién puede ser ―Manuel cogió el teléfono, marcó el número correspondiente a esa persona quien la ayudará, mientras su otra mano jugaba con la varilla. Esperó cinco molestos 'tu, tu, tu…', donde escuchó desde el otro lado coger el auricular―. Buenas tardes ¿Se encontrará Gilbert Beilschmidt?

―Enseguida, ¡Gilbert, te llaman por teléfono! ―gritó. Esa era la voz Ludwig por ser ruda y autoritaria.

― ¡¿Quién osa a llamar al grandioso yo?

― ¿Quién lo llama?

―Manuel.

― ¡Es Manuel! Ah, hola, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Quieres ir por unas cer-? ―el auricular fue arrebatado de sus manos por cierto hermano mayor.

― ¡Aquí el grandioso yo! ¡¿Cómo has estado? ¡¿Quieres ir por unas awesomes cervezas? ¡No tengo nada awesome que hacer! ―en vez de hablar civilizado, gritaba―. ¡Tengo cervezas artesanales, esas que te gustan! ¡Keseseseses!

―Gracias por la invitación, pero no quiero eso.

― ¿Qué? ¿Quién eres? Tú no eres Manuel.

―Soy yo. Lo que pasa; quiero que me hagas un gran favor.

―Bien. Dime en que te puede ayudar el grandioso yo.

―Tengo algo nuevo, y quisiera si podrías venir a mi casa para… ―de repente, le colgaron oyendo los 'tu, tu, tu…'. Eso fue extraño, ¿por qué le cortaría? Dejó el teléfono de lado.

― ¡El grandioso yo ya está aquí! ―¿cómo demonios llegó Prusia tan rápido? Ah, es verdad, es grandioso―. Hola Arthur.

―Hello.

― ¿Qué sucede Manuel? En qué es bueno el grandioso yo. ―apoyó su mano en el hombro del chileno, donde rápidamente Arthur le quitó la mano―. Celos ¿eh? Keseseseseseses.

―Sí, como sea. Manuel, dile de una buena vez para que lo invitaste.

Le mostró la varilla―. Esto. Es un anticonceptivo femenino, se inyecta en la piel, ya sea en el brazo o en el antebrazo.

― ¿Y…qué tengo que ver yo con eso?

―Yo no puedo hacerlo, y Arthur menos. Pensé en ti y en… Hungría.

― ¡Estas demente! ¡¿Quieres que tenga sexo con esa loca?

―Como si nunca lo hubieses hecho. ―le dijo Arthur. Gilbert se sonrojó, si, es verdad, peros solo cuando se encontraba ebrio.

―Es que… ¿quieres que le inyecte esa cosa a Eli?

―Sí.

― ¿Y luego le hago…eso?

―Sí…

Cuatro semanas después.

―Y eso fue lo que pasó. El grandioso yo le fue fácil. Al principio Eli se negaba, pero aceptó. Y dio negativo.

― ¿De verdad?

―Ja (Sí).

―Gracias Gilbert, ¿cómo te lo puedo pagar?

―Simple. Vamos a tomar unas awesomes cervezas, y después… en la noche… ―se le acercó peligrosamente rodeando su cuello―… nosotros…

― ¡Aléjate de Manuel, idiota! ―súper Arthur lo agarró de la chaqueta enviándolo a volar por la ventana. Eran celos―. ¡Y tú…!

― ¿Yo qué? ―dijo indiferente.

―Eh… ¿quieres hacerlo?

―No tengo ganas.

― ¿Qué? ¡No me puedes dejar con las ganas!

― ¡Cómprate una muñeca inflable! ¡Estoy cansado!

― ¡No seas así!

― ¡Te dijo que no, weón porfia'o! ¡Suéltame! ¡Oye, si seguí con esto y te castraré! ¡Te dije que…! Ah… uhm…

.

* * *

**N/A:** Adasdasdasdasd. Jajaja, Manu no puede llegar a ser tan Corea, pero se lo puedo proponer xD. No sé si la cosa es de Manu, pero esto encontré:

Los Anticonceptivos Subcutáneos(varillas) fueron inventados por el doctor chileno Horacio Croxatto. El anticonceptivo consiste en dos varillas flexibles de polímero de silicona que se implantan unos seis u ocho centímetros por encima del codo mediante una pequeña incisión, que requiere anestesia local y no necesita puntos de sutura. Una vez colocado, las varillasliberan de forma continuada 75 mg de levonorgestrel (progestágeno), que inhibe la ovulación. Su eficacia es similar a la de la ligadura de trompas y mayor que la de los anticonceptivosorales.

_Review's? ¿Manu usando esas varillas? xD Háganlo por su bien, jajajaja._

_Aun quedan más inventos =3_


	3. Lα T dє Cσbrє DIU

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen. Si mañana ven a Arthur y a Manu con un cartel "Abrazos gratis, más sexo entre los dos incluido", significa que pasaron a mi propiedad.

**Pareja:** UKxChile/ ArthurxManuel.

**Personajes:** Drabble 3, Inglaterra, Chile y Estados Unidos.

**Advertencia:** Los inventos imbéciles (no todos) de Manuel.

**Anni:** ¡Gracias por sus review's! Estaré actualizando rápido estos drabble's, ya llevo diez inventos escritos, a excepción del cuarto, por que tiene lemon, y quiero preguntarles qué prefieren de seme: ¿Arthur o Manuel? Necesito saberlo. Ahora a leer!

* * *

**3.**

• Lα T dє Cσbrє. (DIU) •

* * *

_«__Sex, Drugs and Rock and Roll__»_

―Alfred, Manuel quiere hablar contigo. ―Arthur le avisó desde la puerta de la "oficina" del norteamericano.

― ¿Uhm? Dile que entre. ―llevaba un lápiz en la boca.

―Hola Alfred. ―entró Manuel llevando un paquete en sus manos.

― ¡Hello Manuel! ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Traje algo que te interesará mucho, con esto ganaremos mucho dinero.

― ¡Dime que es, dime que es! ―comenzó a mover los brazos de arriba hacia abajo exageradamente como un niño chico.

Manuel dejó el paquete sobre el escritorio de Alfred, lo abrió y era cobre.

― ¿Qué tiene que ver el cobre? ―se preguntaron al mismo tiempo los del habla inglesa.

―Descubrí que el cobre tiene una capacidad espermicida.

― ¿Y qué es eso? ¿Es para las hamburguesas?

―Idiota, tú no sabes nada ―le criticó Arthur―. Espermicida es como un insecticida, mata a los espermatozoides. Desde ahora ponte a estudiar.

―No hablo contigo Arthur.

―Hey, si van a pelear, que sea más rato ―les interrumpió Manuel―. Siguiendo con el tema, esto servirá para crear un anticonceptivo para las mujeres, ¿te parece?

―Uhm ―metido por el momento Alfred―. ¡Okay! Crearemos un dispositivo intrauterino de cobre en forma de T. Así, todos tendremos sexo, sin miedo a que ellas queden embarazadas. ¡Jajaja! ¡Jajajajajajaja! ―rió con su conocida risa de héroe.

A continuación, ambos americanos procedieron con el gran invento de la humanidad femenina como masculina. Le llamaron "Dispositivo Intrauterino o DIU", pero Manuel prefirió llamarlo simplemente "T de Cobre".

Arthur y Manuel regresaron a casa.

―Buen invento. ―lo felicitó el inglés dejando dos botellas de cervezas frente al sofá donde estaban sentados.

―Gracias.

―Creo que de ahora en adelante habrá una gran revolución.

―Creo que sí.

― ¿Sabes que es lo mejor? ―le miró sonriente para acercase, lo más cerca posible como sentir sus alientos―. Cuando lo hacemos, no quedas embarazado. ¿Te imaginas colocándose eso?

―Eh… lo primero: Es lógico. Lo segundo: No quiero saberlo.

―Ahora es mejor… ―tomó una botella de cerveza. Dio un gran sorbo―, disfrutar con… ―le entregó la botella al menor, quien también bebió. Luego, Arthur cogió el control de la radio dándole música―, Sexo, droga y Rock and Roll… cambio lo último por el Rock británico. ―dijo sin más quitando de las manos de Manuel la cerveza dejándola en el suelo dispuesto a besarlo como si fuese el último día de su existencia. Su cuello fue abrazado enseguida. Manuel pedía el paso de su lengua para conectarse con la del mayor, quien ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces abriendo más la boca sintiendo en ambos el sabor a cerveza.

La música era rock, del británico mezclándose entremedio de los jadeos y gemidos, y el débil sonido de las prendas caer a un lado del suelo como si fuese cualquier cosa.

Camisetas, chaquetas, pantalones, cinturones, zapatillas.

Únicamente en calzoncillos. Cada uno demostrando sus besos y caricias en el cuello, en el torso y en los labios. Iban a pasar a mayores cuando…

― ¡Manuel, Manuel! ¡Amo nuestro invento! ¡Conocí a una chica en un bar, le coloqué el DIU y tuvimos sexo!

―…

―…

―… ¡I'm sorry por interrumpirlos! ¡Yo me voy, pueden seguir! ―rápidamente cerró la puerta.

La pareja no movía ningún musculo.

―Se me quitaron las ganas. ―dijo Arthur.

―A mi también. ―finalizó Manuel.

.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Este sí que lo ame! Este invento debió ser otro Premio Nobel para nuestro país, pero bueno... así son los gringos ¬¬

•DUI: Fue desarrollado por el Dr. chileno Jaime Zipprer Abragar en conjunto con el Dr. norteamericano Howard Tatum hacia de la música y las drogas, la década de los sesenta (1960) es recordada como la revolución sexual. Es decir: "Sex, Drugs and Rock and Roll". La revolución sexual no hubiera podido ser posible sin los anticonceptivos. En los sesentas, el profesor y médico chileno Jaime Zipper descubrió que el cobre tenía una capacidad espermicida. Luego juntos con el norteamericano Howard Tatum diseñaron en 1966 un dispositivo intrauterino de cobre en forma de T. Este método de anticonceptivo combina la barrera física del dispositivo con las propiedades espermicidas del cobre. A este dispositivo lo llamaron DIU, o sea: Dispositivo Intrauterino.

=D

Agradezcan que no fue Francis.

Den su votación para el siguiente drabble. ¿Quién de seme? ¿Arthur o Manuel? ¡Voten, voten! =W=

_Review's? Harás que el proximo drabble haya lemon._


	4. Mσtє cσn Huєsιllσ

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen.

**Pareja:** UKxChile/ ArthurxManuel.

**Personajes:** Drabble 4, Inglaterra y Chile.

**Advertencia:** Los inventos imbéciles (no todos) de Manuel. ¡Lemon! El mote con huesillo se puede usar para muchas cosas =3. Y… ya saben, el lemon no es mi fuerte.

* * *

**4.**

• Mσtє cσn Huєsιllσ •

* * *

Era verano.

El sol quemaba hasta las pestañas, y sus rayos hacían contacto con la piel. Sus mejillas se coloreaban no muy fuertes, no parecían tomates como los sonrojos de Romano. Una gota de sudor cayó desde la frente del chileno.

―Me muerooo~ ―murmuró recostado en el sofá recibiendo aire del ventilador, cosa que no hacía mucho―. ¿Sabí qué? ―se levantó con una energía quien sabe de dónde la habrá sacado―. Voy a comprar mote con huesillo.

― ¿Eso es algo para comer o es tu extraño español? ―también se encontraba en el sillón con un paño mojado sobre la frente y más aun sin polera, sin nada cubriéndole el torso –se ve sexy-.

―Es un postre típico de Chile, es refrescante sobre todo en el verano.

― ¿Quieres que te acompañe? ―preguntó cordial, aunque en realidad no deseaba moverse de su posición, pues afuera hacía más calor que adentro.

―No te preocupí. Lo hago rápido, voy y vuelvo.

"Voy y vuelvo", siempre decía lo mismo cuando salía comprar algo. "Voy y vuelvo" a comprar cigarros; "Voy y vuelvo" a comprar cervezas y ron; "Voy y vuelvo" a comprarse un sudoku; "Voy y vuelvo" para todo menos cuando tenían sexo. Solo era "Me vengo" y listo.

Con la mano tomó el paño y lo introdujo en un pote con agua volviéndolo a colocar en su frente, pero no le bastaba con eso a Arthur. Se incorporó en el sillón. Deslizó el paño desde su frente pasando por sus cejas hasta llegar a los labios, y desde los labios al mentón. Faltaba más, acarició todo su cuello refrescándolo. Se sentía mejor, luego procedió recorriendo el torso, donde hasta las finas tetillas no se salvaron, y siguió bajando topándose con el pantalón. Demonios, ¿Qué hacía en pantalones? ¡Por la Reina, hacía calor! Si se sacaba los pantalones en una casa _ajena_, no era de buena educación.

¡Al diablo! Se los quitó igual.

Oyó la puerta abrirse.

― ¿Qué cresta hací en calzoncillos? ―Manuel preguntó extrañado, no era costumbre del rubio andar así por la casa. Por cierto, compró los motes.

―Tengo calor. ―dijo sencillamente.

―Debiste ponerte unos short ―se dirigió a sentarse en el otro sofá, frente al mayor―. Toma, esto es mote con huesillo.

― ¿Por qué no vienes tú para acá?

―Ven tú. Tuve que caminar tres cuadras para encontrar al Rey del Mote.

― ¿Rey? ―se preguntó poniéndose de pie y sentándose al lado de Manuel.

―Sí. Hace los mejores motes de Chile, siempre le compró ―le ofreció el postre que venía con una cuchara de plástico. Sin querer desvió la vista al _Big Ben_, la devolvió rápidamente. No era su intención… ¡Malditos pensamientos _fletos_!―. Ponte algo.

Arthur hizo caso omiso dando una cucharada su propia boca. El jugo mezclando con los motes lo sintió dulce, helado, refrescante. Dejó la cuchara en segundo lugar procediendo a beber del mismo vaso.

―Es muy rico. Algo tan simple puede llegar a ser refrescante ―no fue su intención cambiar el tema, pero… ¿quizás sí? Daba igual, solo le dijo un alago del postre―. ¿Cómo lo preparan? A parte de los frutos.

―No sé. Cada persona tiene su secreto, aunque a mí no me sale tan bueno como el "Rey del Mote". Pero algunos le echan caramelo y entre otras cosas. ―dijo para después dar un largo sorbo, le era necesario el dulce líquido.

― ¿Y esto qué es? Parece un durazno pero malo. ―se preguntó Arthur viendo el pequeño durazno sostenido por la cuchara.

―Ese es el huesillo. Tiene el mismo sabor que el durazno.

― ¿Tengo que meter todo esto en mi boca?

―Si tú quieres… También puede ser de mordida. Yo lo como entero, lo muerdo adentro y lo sacó solo con el cuesco. ―contestó dando un nuevo sorbo.

―Ya veo ―quedó pensativo mirando aquella fruta. ¡Espera un momento! ¡Hay que alejar esos pensamientos sucios! Hacía mucho calor como para pensar en _eso_ y en _aquello_, porquee~… le daría más calor, era lógico―. ¿Le puedes dar una mordida? ―claro, totalmente lógico que no pudo contenerse.

― ¿Qué?

―No pienses mal… Es que… Quiero saber cómo se come el huesillo. ―Arthur a la vez decía la verdad y la mentira, tomando el huesillo con los dedos de su vaso.

―No tienes por qué sacar el tuyo, sacaré el mío ―se había sentido incomodo por el favor del inglés. El mayor dejó su fruta. El menor tomó el suyo llevándolo a la boca―. Da lo mismo como lo comas, lo puedes morder ―abrió la boca lo suficiente para dar el primer mordisco―, eso sí, te quedan los dedos pegajosos. ―rió mientras hacía movimientos con la boca. Antes de volver a morder, Arthur se le anticipó agarrando el huesillo con sus propios dedos introduciéndolo completamente a la boca. Empezó a masticar, arrebatándole lo comestible hasta dejarlo en un simple cuesco sacándolo de su boca, incluso dejó un hilo de saliva. Manuel estaba completamente atónito por aquella acción logrando sonrojarse y subirle la presión.

Y para dejarlo más desconcertado, el rubio dejó su vaso de mote con huesillo sobre una bajita mesa, para luego quitarle la de Chile de las manos, dando un sorbo.

―Oye, ese es mí-

Era suyo. El vaso pasó a ser propiedad de Inglaterra.

Los labios se juntaron por la iniciativa del europeo traspasándole el dulce néctar de la bebida, quien a su vez la aceptó siendo estar desconcertado sintiendo el deje de su propia creación. Era como recordar las influencias de Arthur pero no de esta manera. Pues Manuel le dio algo suyo, donde Arthur se la devolvió gustoso. Cerró los ojos al fin tragando el jugo; éste se escapó por las orillas de la boca, y se separaron al no quedar nada.

― ¿Qué sabor tiene? ―le susurró boca contra boca.

―Du-Dulce… pero… ―dijo, cuando el mayor bebió una vez más, sin embargo esta vez decidió dejar el vaso en el suelo―, hace calor para hacer- ―como "retroceder" y volver a dar "play", Arthur compartió la bebida con él. A Manuel se le volvió a escurrir un poco, pero le daba igual. Tragó―. Hace calor…

―Eso es lo de menos…

Se le abalanzó tocando su torso desnudo contra el cubierto del castaño. Ahora los besos eran sin el néctar del refrescante postre, de igual manera, saboreando ambas cavidades se palpaba el sabor, si, se mantenía. Y sí, ya se encontraban entregando sus lenguas con toda profundidad, aunque se necesitaba más, para esto el mayor recostó al latino mientras le lamía los labios combinados con cortos y apresurados toques. Sin querer, al recostarlo en el sillón, a Manuel se le dio vuelta el vaso del suelo por culpa de su desconcentrada mano.

―Por la cresta… se dio vuelta. ―interrumpió con el pensamiento de limpiar, mas el otro lo detuvo:

―Déjalo ahí… ―le decía tomándole el rostro para seguir besando―, hay otro vaso más…

Bien. Le hizo caso. Se estremeció. Su cuello estaba siendo saboreado y deleitado, y un gemido muy, muy débil salió. Entre sus piernas, perdón, entre su entrepierna Arthur se acomodaba hasta el punto de rozar sus miembros escondidos; se podría percibir las recientes erecciones. No, ¿y saben que era lo peor? ¡Ese _anciano_ andaba únicamente en calzoncillos! ¡¿Cómo no iba sentirlo? Y para colmo se movía… de arriba hacia abajo endureciéndolo más y más… y más.

Arthur se incorporó haciéndole quitar la camisa que llevaba puesta para volverlo a recostar. Comenzó a besarlo partiendo enseguida a entregar sus lenguas sin remordimientos. Después fue bajando por el mentón, el cuello, los hombros, el torso; aquí prefirió remojar con la boca ambas tetillas.

El gemido del chileno aumentó el tono.

Siguió bajando, recorriendo el camino de la felicidad, recorriendo el centro-sur de Chile, yaciendo el erecto bulto. Sin desesperación le bajó el pantalón corto, en el cual el órgano viril salió al aire con todo su esplendor. Lo cogió con una mano procediendo a nacer los conocidos movimientos de masturbación. Segundos después tomó el único vaso de mote con huesillo mojando sus dedos con la intención de humedecerle el miembro.

El menor se arqueó. Observó al inglés como le tocaba su intimidad con esa bebida, y éste le regresó la mirada y regresó a besarlo sin dejar de excitarlo, para otra vez bajar.

Manuel se recostó cerrando los ojos ante la sensación de querer más y saber lo que se vendría. Su miembro fue humedecido. Se encontraba dentro de la boca del mayor, pero no solamente eso, como su miembro se encontraba remojado por el jugo del mote, era más sabor. Ascendía y descendía sin prisa, lamiendo desde la base hasta la punta. Gustado el jugo dulce, el néctar de caramelo. No obstante el chileno le pidió más rápido. No se negó.

La saliva le acompañaba con el ritmo en la boca, y con los gemidos de Manuel frunciendo el entrecejo.

―Ah… Para… me voy a correr… ―avisó a Arthur quien no se detuvo hasta que un cosquilleo en el estómago de Manuel bajó a terminar en la propia boca del rubio alejándose y limpiándose con la mano―. Weón… te dije que me vendría… Tú sabí que no me gusta que esto pase. ―reprochó.

―No importa, ya pasó… Sabe bien con este jugo. ―enmarcó una leve sonrisa.

El de oscuros cabellos le quitó el vaso, bebiendo. Luego se extendió a compartirlo con él, boca a boca, llevándolo a acostarse. En el británico también se le escurrió un hilo del néctar. Cuando se separaron por la iniciativa de Manuel, el cual fue besando con aceleración el cuello, parte de los hombros, transitando sus labios, derecho por el camino final, quizás _Londres_ y dentro se encuentraba el _Big Ben_. Sintió como le bajó la ropa interior con el emblema del Reino Unido, sintió, en realidad lo estaba mirando. El chileno con sus dedos en el postre; humedeciéndolo, dando el siguiente paso a masturbarlo. Según Arthur sabía bien con esto, y para saberlo mejor, la única manera era adentrarlo en su boca, tocarlo con la lengua, enredándola en ella, y jugar un poco. Tenía un buen sabor con el néctar del mote con huesillo. Dulce. No quería detenerse, oyendo cada orgasmo de Arthur.

―…Ah… Detente… ―ordenó el inglés. Sin embargo el otro hizo oídos sordos. Entonces tomó la terminación correr su miembro. Enseguida fue a cogerle el rostro―. Te dije que detuvieras.

―Ni siquiera acabaste.

―No acabaría tan rápido, aún nos queda la otra parte. Entrégame ese vaso. ―Manuel se lo pasó simplemente. Antes de hundir los dedos removiéndolo en el postre, comenzó a besarlo, pegándose más a él, logrando rozar sus intimidades. Manuel apoyó sus manos en el hombro el mayor atrayéndolo y profundizar el acalorado ósculo. De repente sintió algo entrando en su retaguardia; eran los dedos humedecidos de Arthur.

―Ugh… ―gimió. Hizo a un lado la cabeza. Posteriormente el rubio bajó su rostro a acariciar el hombro izquierdo de la nación menor con sus labios, mientras introducía el primero… el segundo y el tercer dedo en la entra del otro chico. Humedeciéndolo y haciendo redondos movimientos. Al sacarlos, se echó para atrás apegándose al respaldo del sillón. Tomó las caderas de Manuel acercándolo.

Tragó tenso. Decidido descendió su cuerpo al del inglés.

El miembro de Inglaterra fue hundiéndose en la entrada de Chile, quien lo abrazó sintiendo algo de dolor, sabiendo que luego sería solo placer.

―Muévete… ―dijo esperando los primeros movimientos del menor mientras sostenía sus caderas, aunque una de sus manos llevaba aun el vaso. Y hablando del vaso, accedió a beber, y accedió a juntar sus labios contra los otros traspasándole el néctar, para después transformarlo en el más apasionante, caliente; sobre todo éste por el calor que hacía; y húmedo ósculo.

Comenzó a subir y a abajar constantemente, ni rápido ni lento. Manteniendo un agradado ritmo de éxtasis, donde Manuel se aferraba más a él, deteniendo el beso, concentrándose en sentir tan profundamente el miembro del mayor con las piernas flexionadas sobre el sillón dentro suyo.

El vaivén, ahora aumentó.

―Arthur… ―pronunció con voz susurra y jadeante, pero lo bastante para ser oída―…Ah…ah…ah…ahg…

―Ugh… ―gimió también. Maldición, ese mote con huesillo en sus manos le comenzaba a fastidiar por no mantener el cuerpo de Manuel a su control. Observó algún lugar para dejarlo, sin dejar de hacer el acto sexual. Maldita sea, daba igual. Lo lanzó por ahí derramándose en el suelo. Ahora si podría tomar esas caderas que subían y bajaban con prisa. Sostenidas, dio a conocer a Chile a seguir más rápido para terminar―. Manuel… ―lo hacía bien. No era todo un experto ese mocoso de Antonio, no obstante era totalmente sensual y satisfactorio hacerlo con él, y solo con él. Luego le agradecería a Heracles por esto.

―Ah… Ya no puedo… me vengo…

―Yo también…

Al saber que pronto se acabaría, ambos cuerpos; ya sea espalda, torso, brazos y piernas, sudaban, yacían sudados, donde una gota de cada uno, o quizás más, se deslizaban. Y como hacía un calor horrible, más transpirados se encontraban.

Los segundos avanzaban, sin claras señales de haber terminado.

―Ah… voy…

Bien, esa era clara señal del clímax avisado por Arthur.

Y el momento anhelado llegó.

Arthur acabó dentro de Manuel, y Manuel acabó sobre el torso de Arthur.

Comenzaron a jadear, recuperando la respiración.

Arthur corrió su miembro afueras de la entrar del castaño con suma delicadeza, para poder sentarse mejor.

―… ¿Queda…mote…?

―Lo… lo vote… ¿tienes sed?

―Aja…

― ¿Vamos a tomar una ducha?

― ¿Helada?

―Yes… ―confirmando en ir a ducharse, a ambos les costaron moverse, más en Manuel por tener las piernas flexionadas.

Ambos se levantaron. El inglés lo llevó de la mano hasta el baño.

El agua corría. Una refrescante agua para eliminar el calor.

Dentro de ella, nuevamente comenzaron con besos y caricias compartidos en los dos cuerpos mojados. Manuel había pedido ser el activo aunque sea una vez, por lo cual el mayor se lo negó. Donde Chile le reclamó con insultos, y donde Inglaterra le insultó de modo elegante.

Ni con el agua fría se les pasaba la calentura.

.

* * *

**N/A: **Esta vez no fue anticonceptivo xD. ¿Qué más chileno que el Mote con Huesillo? 1OO% Made in Manu. Espero que les haya gustado el lemon, porque me costó terminarlo. (Apuesto 1OO% que Hungría está leyendo esto) ¡Supieron! Creo que van a volver a atentar contra Alfred... nuuu~ que no pase eso… ;.; Y eso no tengo idea si sea cierto, que también van a atentar a Francis… ¡Por Gilbo, que le pasa a este mundo!

• Chile es el país latinoamericano con más apellidos de origen griego. También es uno de los 5 países del mundo con más descendientes de griegos. Y esta es la razón por la que Manu es tan caliente como Heracles (Number One en ser activo sexualmente).

Dato totalmente awesome: ¿Sabían que a Manu tiene un gusto o fetiche hacia los rubios? Tipa, o sea, como que totalmente vean las emigraciones (y amistades) en Manu. Tenemos a Martín, Alfred, Arthur (número uno por darle total de su influencia), Ludwig (las piernas de Manu son de él xD), Vash (sip, el también. En el otro fic les diré más sobre éste), creo que también Feliks… no estoy completamente segura. Y les tengo un Bonus, Manu también recibió parte de Gilbert, ¡Enserio, lo juro! Pero Gilbo no es rubio… que pena… Piensen ustedes, dicen que a los hombres chilenos les gustan las rubias… ¿será por eso? xD

_Reviews para la violación, digo, para el corazón del UKxChile? _

_=D_


	5. Lα Alαntσínα

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen.

**Pareja:** UKxChile/ ArthurxManuel.

**Personajes:** Drabble 5, Inglaterra, Chile, Rapa Nui, Suiza y Liechtenstein.

**Advertencia:** Los inventos imbéciles (no todos) de Manuel.

* * *

**5.**

• Lα Alαntσínα •

* * *

―Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… ―contaba la isleña sentada en el suelo frente a un balde llenos de caracoles de tierra. Era asqueroso ayudar a su hermano, pero era para ganar dinero enviándolos a Francis.

― ¿Cómo vas Rapa?

―Asquerosamente bien. Mira mis manos… llenas de babas… Puaj ―se sacudió las manos, al ver que no salía nada, se limpió en la camiseta de Manuel.

― ¡Oye!

― ¡Mira, mira! ¡Las babas de caracol me dejó las manos suaves y las cicatrices desaparecieron! ―le mostró las manos. Manuel las tomó y las examinó.

―Tení razón. ¡Arty, mira ven!

― ¿Qué?

―La baba de caracol ayudan a suavizar las manos y cicatrizar. Podríamos investigar, ¿te parece?

―Okay, suena bien.

―Ash, claro. Todo Arthur, ¿y yo, donde quedó? Yo lo descubrí ―decía enojada entrando a la casa―. Que les vaya bien con su investigación, solo espero que no hagan sus cochinadas.

― ¿Alguna razón de odiarme tanto? ―preguntó desconcertado al menor.

―Es muy territorial. ―respondió sencillamente.

―Igual que tu madre.

―No… no es tanto.

Luego procedieron a ir al laboratorio más cercano. Investigaron las propiedades de la baba del caracol que supuestamente eran para Francis, tendrá que esperar. Al descubrir la magia del animalito de tierra, viajaron a Suiza.

― ¿Quieres patentar ese producto, aquí? Esas cosas asquerosas son para Francis.

―Oye, no me estás escuchando.

―Dije que no.

―Hermano… yo creo que sería buena idea ―dijo Liechtenstein―, podría usarla en mis manos y rostro.

―Pe-Pero Lily… ―su hermano no lo podía creer. La miró, y esos ojos de dulzura suplicantes lo logró razonar―. Esta bien… Solo porque tienes parte de mi influencia.

―No es mi culpa que hayas venido a mi país.

― ¿Vash también? ―se preguntó Arthur

―Sí. ¿No lo sabías? Vash también me emigró; hasta a veces le digo hermano mayor. Lily pasaría siendo mi hermana.

―Ahora entiendo porque tanta afición en comprar armas. ―Arthur comprendió ese punto.

Después del viaje y de la conversación-negocios con Vash, regresaron a Sudamérica.

―No puedo creer que esas cosas que suele comer el wine bastard tengan beneficios en la salud ―dijo sentándose en el sofá―. En todo caso, esa baba puede servir para otra cosa.

― ¿Así? ¿Cómo qué? ―preguntó incrédulo.

―Ya deberías de saber. Usarlo para cierta zona…

― ¡¿Querí usar esa wea en mí?

― ¡Oye, no reacciones así! ¡Además, siempre te duele!

― ¡Ándate a la chucha! ¡No usaré esa wea en mi trasero!

― ¡Será más fácil!

― ¡Si tanto querí, úsala vo po!

― ¡No vamos a cambiar de posiciones!

― ¡Deja de desabrocharme el pantalón, fleto!

― ¡Tú eres el fleto! ¡Hazlo como si fuera una nueva investigación!

― ¡Suéltame! ¡No quiero! ¡No me toques!

.

* * *

**N/A**: Arthur sabrá usar la baba de caracol en la parte trasera de Manu x3.

• Alantoína: Desde 1980, la familia chilena Bascuñan desarrollo un criadero de Caracoles para exportar su carne a Europa. Al manipular los Caracoles se comprobó que las manos de los operadores quedaban extremadamente suaves y más aún, las pequeñas heridas producidas por el manejo de las jaulas, sanaban rápidamente sin infectarse y sin dejar cicatriz alguna. El Doctor Fernando Bascuñan Ygualt, entonces estudiante de Medicina, condujo en el laboratorio un riguroso estudio científico del extracto del Caracol de tierra chileno "Helix Aspersa Müller", confirmando las facultades regeneradoras y cicatrizantes del mismo. Luego, una vez que un equipo de investigadores diseño un proceso para obtener las secreciones, conservarlas y producir una crema de uso tópico, se procedió a patentar el producto en la Organización Mundial de Patentes Industriales (OMPI), con sede en Ginebra, Suiza.

• Se calcula en 90.000 los descendientes de inmigrantes suizos, de los cuales 60.000 descienden de las colonizaciones patrocinadas por el Estado de Chile hace más de un siglo y los 30.000 restantes de emigrados durante la I y II guerras mundiales. Siendo Chile uno de los países en Latinoamérica con más descendientes de Suiza. Los ex-Presidentes Frei Montalva y su hijo Frei Ruiz-Tagle, son descendientes de suizos. ¡Tenemos a Vash bajo nuestro poder xD!

Como adelanto, pondré como Bonus, a Manu inspirado en uniforme militar y etc, etc de Gilbo, o sea… solo imaginen a Gilbo todo emocionado con que alguien de tan lejos quisiera se entrenado por él xD.

_¿Reviews? _=D


	6. Cαfé cσn Pιєrnαs

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen. Si ven a Arthur cocinando como un Dios, y a Manu vestido de sacerdote, es clara señal de que maté a Hidekaz xD.

**Pareja:** UKxChile/ ArthurxManuel.

**Personajes:** Drabble 6; Inglaterra, Chile y todo el mundo.

**Advertencia:** Los inventos imbéciles (no todos) de Manuel.

* * *

**6.**

• Cαfé cσn Pιєrnαs •

* * *

― ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Claro, claro mon petit! ―reía eufóricamente el francés.

― ¡Es cierto! ―gritó enojado Manuel―. ¡Lo creé, y es un furor en mi país!

―Por favor, hermano mayor sabe de estas cosas, y conociéndote… no lo creo ―dijo aun sin creerle sosteniéndose el mentón con la mano―, y eso no puede existir.

― ¿Por qué no vamos, da? Digo, si lo que dice es cierto. ―propuso Ivan.

―Lo único que quieres es aliarlo como antes, pero Manuel es mi aliado ―lo fulminó Alfred―. Te lo advierto, mientras el héroe exist-

―Cállate, ¿da? ―interrumpió. Pues sabía lo que iba a decir ese americano, y ya estaba harto de lo mismo.

― ¿What? ¡Nadie le habla así al héroe…!

― ¿Héroe? ¿Sabes lo que sentí cuando Manuel tuvo el golpe de estado? Yo era su mejor amigo, iba a ser uno con Rusia.

― ¿Por qué tienen que tocar ese tema? ―murmuró apenado Manuel apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Arthur.

― ¡Le hice un gran favor! ―sobresaltó el estadounidense.

―Manuel es mío. ―dijo mostrando una sonrisa tierna, y mala.

― ¡¿Desde cuándo? ―luego de esto, como si volvieran a la guerra fría, comenzaron a discutir verbalmente.

― ¡Suficiente ustedes dos! ¡Déjenlo tranquilo! ¡Ya deberían entender que Manuel prefiere al awesome yo!

― ¿Así? / ¿Da? / ¿Por qué?

―Porque aun conserva mis awesomes doctrinas prusianas… ¡Y es el único que las valora!

― ¡Jajajaja! ¡Tú, claro! ―se burló Alfred, seguido de Ivan. Por primera vez en la historia estos dos se apoyaban en burlarse de Gilbert. Este último se encontraba abrazando cariñosamente al latino principal. Donde Arthur lo alejó de una patada. Donde Gilbert insultó a Alfred y a Ivan, en resumen, comenzaron a pelear.

― ¡Silencio! ―ordenó Ludwig―. ¡Si van a discutir sobre temas del pasados, háganlo en otra parte! ¡Y escuchemos a Manuel!

―Ve~. A mí me gustaría ir, conocer lindas señoritas.

―Estoy de acuerdo con mi tonto hermano. Conocer lindas señoritas, quizás, después tendremos intimidad.

―Eh… No es tan así. Solo sirven cafés, vestidas con un bikini muy provocativo. Les aseguro que se quedaran con la boca abierta y baboseando. ―dijo el chileno.

― ¡Che, yo también quiero ir!

― ¡El awesome yo también! ¡Ellas sabrán lo awesome que soy! ¿Vas señorito podrido?

―No gracias. No voy a esos lugares tan vulgares. ―contestó Roderich totalmente serio.

―Aburrido. ―mencionó entrecerrando los ojos y diciendo de lo que se perdía.

―Como que totalmente yo paso. Hoy como que tengo que pintar mi casa rosada a color rosada pero más rosada, o sea, un rosado fosforescente ―decía Polonia―. Y esas tipas como que no me atraen totalmente.

―Bueno. El que quiere ir va y el que no, no. Los espero mañana a las siete de la tarde en el café llamado El Barón Rojo, lo encontrarán fácilmente en Santiago; el local tiene vidrio ahumado. Ah, solo lean el letrero. Nos vemos allá. ¿Arthur, vámonos?

―Claro. ―accedió a seguirlo.

― ¿Tú también vas a ir, L'Angleterre?

―Sí. ¿Algún problema?

―Non. Ninguno.

Al día siguiente, la mayoría de los países llegaron al café.

Al entrar, el primero en babear como un lobo fue Francia, seguido de España, Prusia, Dinamarca, Romano, Estados Unidos e Inglaterra; este último simulándolo bien… no tanto, ya que sus mejillas ardían de la calentura.

Estaban paralizados por tanto trasero al aire. Unas cinturas perfectas y bronceadas. Y unas delanteras normales, pequeñas, y grandes. Ellas traían puesto el diminuto bikini que les había mencionado Manuel.

Se respiraba un olor a tabaco y a café, ya sea de todo tipo. Ese aroma a cafeína hizo a Alfred a sentarse enseguida, mirando con sus orbes azules a las féminas atendiendo. Los países al notar que ese rubio fue el primero en ir, lo siguieron.

―Hola, ¿cómo están? ―preguntó una de las sensuales trabajadoras.

―Estoy en el cielo. ―pronunció encantado el francés mirando todo menos el rostro de la mujer.

― ¿Vienen todos juntos?

― ¡Sí! ―acertaron todos.

― ¿Qué tipo de café desean? Tenemos cortado, capuchino, express, con leche, el americano, entre otros.

―Yo quiero doble… ―Francis ya se encontraba en otro mundo observándole la delantera.

―No tenemos de eso.

―Yo creo que sí~. ―se le caía la baba.

―Yo quiero un cortado. ¿Tú Arthy? ―le preguntó Chile a Inglaterra. Él no le respondía, estaba "choqueado" por tanto trasero moviéndose de aquí para allá en una prenda muy diminuta―. ¿Arthy?

―Ah… ¿Eh? N-No… Eh… N-No pien-pienses que soy un per-pervertido… ¡No lo soy! ―sobre saltó solo.

―No sé de qué hablai. Pide tu café.

―Cla-Claro… Jajajajaja, ya lo sa-sabía… ¡Quiero un express! ―pidió rojo de la depravades sínica.

― ¡Un americano para The Hero! ―Alfred levantó la mano todo alegre.

― ¡Ps, si Alfred pide un americano, yo pido un mexicano! ―exclamó Pedro.

―Ese no existe. ―le dijo Alfred como queriendo decir "Eres un idiota".

― ¿A no? ¡Entonces el mismo que Alfred!

― ¡El awesome yo quiere el mismo que pidió Manuelito!

―Ve~, yo quiero un capuchino. ¿Y tú Alemania?

―Café vienés.

― ¡Joder, dame atención Romano! ¡No me ignores! ¡Está bien que yo también esté igual que los demás, pero mírame! ―España era totalmente ignorado por el italiano mayor, pues sus ojos únicamente yacían posados en el cuerpo de las trabajadoras―. ¡Romanooo~!

― ¡Aléjate de mí, maldición! ¡Si quieres después de esto hacemos todo lo que tú quieras bastado! ¡Pero déjame disfrutar, maldición!

― ¿Lo dices enserio? ¡Trato hecho! ―dijo feliz. Luego todos pidieron sus cafés. A Francia le costó decidirte por ciertas calientes y apasionantes razones.

―Yo… yo no deberías estar aquí… ―murmuraba avergonzado y nervioso el hermano de Estados Unidos, cargando entre sus brazos a Kumajiro.

― ¿Quién eres? ―su duda siempre del oso.

―Soy Canadá.

― ¿Alguien me puede decir que hace Matthew en este lugar? ―dijo Arthur cambiando el tema, más por su bien mientras esperaban a las señoritas a entregarles los cafés.

― ¡Yo lo invité! ―contestó enmarcando una gran sonrisa el francés, abrazando a la víctima.

― ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Matt no está en condiciones para venir a este lugar!

―Oh, cierra la boca Arthur. Mon amour Matt ya es todo un hombre, y se quedará y punto.

― ¡Eres un…!

―Aquí tienen sus cafés, espero que les gusten ―dijo la mujer justo en el momento cuando Arthur iba atacarlo con groserías―. ¿Y de dónde son? ―con esta pregunta, comenzó una gran conversación conociéndolos, pero hubo un instante donde una pregunta de cierto ruso le hizo temblar:

― ¿Quieres ser una con Rusia, da?

Más tarde, salieron del café todos muy felices, uno más que otro, y otro que no quería irse, ese era Francia. No obstante, lo obligaron a salir del local-cafetería. Al despedirse, Manuel y Arthur caminaban de regreso a casa, pero no esperaban que algo o alguien atraparan al mayor, amarrándolo con sogas y siendo apuntado con un arma de fuego. Todo fue tan rápido.

― ¡¿Quiénes son? ¡Suelten a Arthy! ―Manuel intentó golpear. Entre dos persones desconocidas le sujetaron los brazos―. ¡Conchetumare! ¡Suéltenme!

―Mantén la boca cerrada, cariño. ―le dijo una voz femenina. Ella se acercó a él, mientras que los otros u otras sujetaban a ambos países.

― ¿Qué quieren?

― ¿Qué quiero? Queremos un café con piernas para mujeres. ―ordenó. Llevaba un gorro el cual se lo sacó.

― ¿Vene? ―se preguntó el chileno al ver a la venezolana.

―La mismita.

―Queremos un café con piernas para nosotras. ―ahora era Colombia exigiendo al lado de su amiga-rival.

―Por primera vez, nos apoyamos.

―Pe-pero… eso no puedo hacerlo. ―dijo Manuel.

― ¡Escucha! ―Venezuela lo tiró al suelo, apoyando su pie en el torso del chico―. Yo te tengo bastante cariño, corazón. ¡Pero te exigimos: Un café con piernas para mujeres! ¡Hungría!

― ¡Aquí estoy! Si no aceptas, te daré de sartenazos. ―advirtió amenazante.

Chile tragó saliva por el miedo.

―Hasta tu hermanita quiere, junto con Lily.

― ¡¿Qué? ¡No, ella es muy chica para esas cosas! ¡Se lo prohíbo! ―dijo enfurecido y celoso.

― ¡Me da igual si quieras o no! ¡Acepta a crear uno para mujeres, o tu amorcito inglés perderá algo más que sus regiones vitales! ―esta vez amenazó Venezuela―. Y si no lo haces, Itzel te matará también, por llevar a su hermano Pedro.

Ahora sí sintió el terror.

Miró a Arthur todo amarrado desde los pies hasta la boca.

―De acuerdo…

.

― ¡Vamos Luciano, danos una samba! ―la que exclamó no fue precisamente Itzel, si no Venezuela―. ¡Mueve esas caderas, nene!

―Solo sirvo café. ―le dijo el brasilero.

―Y qué importa. ―contestó. A su lado se encontraba sentada Itzel totalmente sonrojada.

― ¡Lily, ¿pero qué haces aquí? ―Vash reaccionó llevando la conocida vestimenta de Arthur, para ser más específico, mesero en paños menores.

―He-Hermano… yo… etto…

―Déjala Vash ―decía Hungría―, ella es grande, tiene derecho a conocer algún hombre. Además ya conoce tu trasero. En realidad… conocemos el trasero de todos.

― ¡Te ves tan lindo Kiku! ―gritó Taiwán llena de corazones al su alrededor.

―Me quiero ir… ―mencionó triste el japonés llevando los cafés.

― ¡Hermano! ¡Te ves tan lindo y violable para mí! ¡Casémonos! ―Belarús se le lanzó, el cual al ruso se le cayeron todos los cafés.

― ¡Ve~! ¡A mí me gusta!

―Concuerdo contigo, tonto hermano. ¡Esto es vida!

―Realmente… no me acomoda estar vestido de esta manera… ―dijo el español con las mejillas sonrojadas―, pero bueno… me divierto en esto del… gran trabajo que inventó uno de mis hijos… supongo.

― ¡Vamos mon amour! ¡Si te ves lindo! ―Francia traba de sacar del vestidor al canadiense.

― ¡No voy a salir vestido así! ¡Me…me da vergüenza!

― ¡Tienes que salir mon amour! ¡Te divertirás, te lo aseguro!

― ¡Dije que no! ¡Y sé que te encuentras con una rosa! ¡Vístete!

― ¡Ludwig, trae tu trasero aquí mismo! ¡Quiero mi café con leche! ―ordenó la húngara.

― ¡Auxilio aru! ¡Me están tocando aru! ¡Ivan aru, ayuda!

― ¡El awesome yo, les trae sus fabulosos cinco metros prusianos! ¡Keseseseseses! Pero viene de regalo con un el café moca.

Manuel suspiró agotado. Había creado algo maléfico, más para ellas.

― ¡Manuel, ¿Dónde está mi café? ―llamó Colombia.

Él fue con la bebida hacia ella. ―Aquí tienes.

―Uy, cambia esa cara ―le dijo Elizaveta dando un sorbo al suyo―. ¿Puedes llamar a Arthur?

―De acuerdo. ¡Arthur, te llaman!

―Aquí estoy. ―apareció el inglés con su vestimenta sensual, a pesar de no estar bajo la influencia del alcohol.

―Como nosotras somos…

― ¡Quiero ver el trasero de Matt! ¡¿Dónde está Matt? ―la quien exigió fue la Rapa Nui.

―Bueno, con lo que iba diciendo ―continuó la húngara―. Como nosotras somos las clientas, y el cliente siempre tiene la razón…

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ―se apresuró Arthur cruzándose de brazos.

―Tú y Manuel hagan un yaoi… para todas nosotras, yo lo grabaré. ―dijo feliz. Luego todas acertaron muy contentas. De la nada Hungría sacó una cámara.

― ¡¿Qué? ―se aterrorizaron los dos.

―No se los pregunté, fue una orden. ―acto seguida, los países femeninos dejaron de hacer sus cosas a tomar al británico y al chileno, llevándolo al medio del lugar. Cada grupo formado lanzó al individuo al otro individuo, dando así, una caída: Arthur sobre Manuel.

Se había formado un circulo pidiendo a griteríos una caliente escena yaoi primordial.

Ambos camareros le ardían las mejillas con solo pensar en sus ideales fuera de lo común, menos para Hungría, claro.

Hungría volvió a gritar, a exigir que se besaran o los mataría. No les quedó otra opción pero…

― ¡Filles! ―Francia las interrumpió. Todas voltearon a verlo. Grata fue la sorpresa, pues ese francés en vez de andar con el uniforme, andaba con una rosa, censurado su región vital―. ¡Ustedes serán las únicas en ver a hermano mayor sin la rosa!

― ¡Ahhh~! ―chillaron de la emoción dejando a la pareja del suelo fuera del tema.

― ¡Se asombraran al verlo! ―su mano bajó a la rosa, presionándola para quitársela―. ¡A la una, a las dos…y a las tres! ¡Contemplen a France! ―se desnudó completamente.

― ¿Eso es todo? Que desperdicio de tiempo ―fue deprimente verlo de ese tamaño. Todas volvieron acosar a Arthur y a Manuel―. ¡El beso, el beso! ¡Tócalo! ¡Tú eres el seme Arthur!

― ¡Tú puedes Conti! ―apoyó hasta su propia hermana.

Desde un rincón, se apreció ver a Francis totalmente deprimido.

― ¡Oigan! ¡¿No quieren ver los cinco metros de mi awesome persona? ¡Keseseseses! ¿Nadie?... ―ninguna de las chicas lo tomó en cuenta. Como resultado, Prusia se sentó al lado de su amigo francés, compartiendo la soledad y la tristeza.

― ¡Lo besó! ¡Así se hace Arthur! ¡Ahora hazlo todo tuyo! ¡Yaoi, yaoi, yaoi, yaoi!

.

Meses después, Chile exportó su "producto" a Colombia. Pues ella estaba muy feliz, luego siguió con España, él sí estaba más que feliz… En realidad, porque siempre venía Francia a acosar a todas las señoritas del local.

.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Muero de calor! Y como hacía calor, me costó terminar este capítulo. Quisiera disculparme por la poca narración, es culpa de la calor… Sobre el otro fic del EuroTour, lo subiré más tardar el martes, ¿okay?

El Café con piernas ya lo conocen… pero bueno… igual dejaré algunos datos.

•Café con piernas: Es un tipo de local de expendio de café o cafetería característico en Chile, el cual se distingue de los demás por su atractivo de reemplazar cantineros y mozos por mujeres semi-desnudas pero en algunos casos simplemente ligeras de ropa. El negocio se ha exportado a Bogotá, donde han proliferado numerosos cafés con piernas, aunque a diferencia de sus pares chilenos, en Colombia estos atienden de noche y expenden bebidas alcohólicas. También en Playa de Palma, Mallorca, España existe un café de nombre propio "Café con Piernas".

El conocido Barón Rojo…

•Café Barón Rojo: Fue creado en 1994 como un punto de encuentro para ejecutivos de negocios y personalidades del medio artístico. Dando un rol "protagónico" a la belleza de la mujer chilena. Café Barón Rojo con su liderazgo se ha transformado en un ícono del atractivo turístico del Gran Santiago, al convertirse en un lugar de visita obligada de miles de turistas provenientes de todo el mundo.

_Reviews? Das amor y *censurado* al UKxChile._

_Te quiero!_


	7. El Prιmєr Antιvιrus dєl Mundσ

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen. Si ven a Arthur y Manu vestidos en sexys meceros borrachos, pasaron a mi propiedad.

**Pareja:** UKxChile/ ArthurxManuel.

**Personajes:** Drabble 7, Inglaterra, Chile, Alemania, Italia del Norte y Estados Unidos.

**Advertencia:** Los inventos imbéciles (no todos) de Manuel.

* * *

**7.**

• El Prιmєr Antιvιrus dєl Mundσ •

* * *

― ¡Vee~! ¡Perdóname Alemania! ¡No fue mi intención!

― ¡Cállate Italia! ¡Arruinaste todo mi trabajo, tendré que empezar de nuevo!

― ¡¿Pueden callarse ustedes dos? ¡No puedo trabajar tranquilo por la chucha! ―exasperó Manuel por esos griteríos de la pareja. Estaba arreglando una calculadora de Ludwig destrozada por el italiano. Manuel tenía todo su "cuarto científico" lleno de calculadoras, él era el amo y dios en arreglar calculadoras, todos los países recurrían a él, a pesar estar bajo el poder de su superior _loco_.

Arthur entró dejándole una taza de té para que se calmara un poco.

―Ya viene, la fuerza, la voz de los ochentas… ―cantaba mientras atornillaba, solo esperaba que su superior no lo escuchara. Al terminar se la entregó al alemán.

―Danke Manuel, a pesar de que nuestras relaciones como países se encuentran distanciadas. Algún día te agradeceré por lo que haces.

―No es para tanto, con dinero me basta. Y sobre eso… mándale saludos a Gilbert. Ah, por cierto, mi superior me pidió en secreto más uniformes alemanas y prusianos, ya sabes… es un _loco_ fanático de eso.

―No hay problema.

― ¡Podríamos invitarte a comer pastaa~! ¡E invitamos a mi sobrino Martín!

―Gracias Feliciano, pero aún tengo problema con ese fleto por apoyar a Arthur. ―dijo y el italiano se sintió triste. Ahora Arthur pasaba todos los días con él.

―Tienes una gran capacidad, deberías usarla más. ―aconsejó Ludwig.

Chile sonrió un tanto avergonzado. Desvió la mirada a la calculadora donde ahora la tenía el alemán, y se le cruzaron unas ideas buenas, muy buenas. Enseguida despidió a sus invitados. Se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio. Arthur lo miraba desconfiado, arqueando una ceja.

.

Estados Unidos:

― ¡¿What? ¡¿Manuel creó qué? ¡Tengo que ir rápidamente! ―y rápidamente Alfred se fue a Chile.

.

Chile:

― ¡Cree el primer antivirus!

―Intente decirle que eso era imposible. ―le dijo Arthur a Alfred.

―También lo dudo. No tienes muchas capacidades para crear tal cosa.

― ¡Escucha gringo! No me caes muy bien, pero esto será un gran negocio. La wea, es que este antivirus eliminará al Jerusalén. ―estaba completamente seguro que su invento funcionaría. Los dos extranjeros seguían dudando en la capacidad del chileno hasta que él, les cambió el parecer.

― ¡Wow! ¡Lo logró! ―el primero en gritar de alegría fue Alfred―. ¿Cómo lo llamas?

―Vir-Det. ―mencionó Manuel.

Pasó el tiempo, todo fue una revolución en el mundo y se crearon siete nuevos virus más, donde Manuel creó siete antivirus más, pero ya se encontraba hastiado con tener un antivirus para cada virus. Una hada de Inglaterra le iluminó la mente, creando un antivirus universal, esto sí era una gran revolución.

―Lo llamo, antivirus Oyster.

Arthur ya estaba cansado de escuchar sobre antivirus y más antivirus, lo cual le dio un nuevo virus a Manuel, por supuesto del doble sentido de la palabra. Esto era bueno para la pareja y a la vez muy mala para el menor, pues la empresa quebró a pesar de que Alfred había dicho que era el mejor antivirus del mundo; quebró por problemas de administración. Tiempo después, Alfred siguió los pasos de su primo latino creando el conocido Norton, todo gracias a Manuel, quien ahora se preocupaba en atender a su pareja como todo buen uke.

.

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Nunca lo pensaron verdad? El primer antivirus creado por un Manu, dando paso a otros a crear más antivirus.

•El 1er Antivirus: Miguel Giacaman, ese es su inventor chileno. Empezó arreglando calculadoras; muchas empresas que arreglaban calculadoras se las mandaban a él, y siempre sabía arreglarlas. En 1988 invento el primer antivirus del mundo llamado Vir- Det, a pesar de que le decían una y otra vez que hacer algo así sería imposible. El Vir-Det atacaba al primer virus del mundo, el virus de Jerusalén, tiempos en los cuales muchos programadores e ingenieros quedaron cesantes por una crisis, además está decir que le costó mucho introducir su antivirus, ya que todos le tenían mucho miedo a los virus y ninguna empresa creía ni había escuchado acerca de los antivirus. Después de este virus aparecieron 7 virus más, para lo cual Giacaman, invento 7 antivirus más. Cansado de esta situación Giacaman creo un antivirus Universal, algo nunca pensado, un prodigio de un genio, este antivirus era capaz de detectar incluso virus que no habían sido creados, este antivirus lo llamó Oyster, es el único programa del cual en Chile se han vendido 100.000 copias, a IBM. Le vendió 40 mil copias, el 1992 fue el único antivirus que resistió el ataque del virus Miguel Ángel, IBM lo llamó el mejor antivirus del mundo, y por supuesto que así lo era, pero por problemas de administración el dejo la empresa creada para distribuir este software, y luego quebró, pero este invento dejo el paso a todos los que se han hecho súper millonarios como Peter Norton con su Norton Antivirus, Steven Chan con su empresa de dos mil millones de dólares Trend Micro, si Giacaman hubiera creado su software en U.S.A. él sería miles de veces más millonario que todos ellos.

Manu la lleva =D

_Review's? Das mucho más que amor al UKxChile y para un nuevo Lemon x3_


	8. Sιstєmα dє Purιfιcαcιớn y Fιltrαdσ

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen.

**Pareja:** UKxChile/ ArthurxManuel.

**Personajes:** Drabble 8, Inglaterra, Chile… todo el mundo.

**Advertencia:** Los inventos imbéciles (no todos) de Manuel.

* * *

**8.**

• Sιstєmα dє Purιfιcαcιớn y Fιltrαdσ dє Aguα •

* * *

Érase una vez en Chile, un día hermoso, un verano caluroso perfecto para ver mujeres en bikinis y quien sabe para qué cosas más, Manuel invitó a todos los países, a TODOS.

TODOS quedaron con la boca abierta al ver la gran piscina construida por el menor.

― ¡Waaaaw~! ―exclamaron todos.

― ¡It's amazing! ―gritó eufórico Alfred en traje de baño.

― ¡Es impresionante aru!

― ¡Como que es totalmente súper genial! ¿Qué dices Liet?

― ¡No es necesario que vinieras en traje de baño de mujer!

―La piscina será uno con Rusia, ¿da?

― ¡Veee~! ¡Yo primero! ¡Alemania! ―Feliciano, muy contento cogió la mano de su compañero haciéndolo caer dentro de la piscina.

― ¡Oye idiota! ¡Suelta a mi hermano, macho patatas! ―Romano con sus celos de hermano mayor, se lanzó al agua para golpear al alemán.

Posteriormente, siguieron los demás.

― ¡A un lado! ¡The Hero se lanzará como una gran bomba! ―el heroico estadounidense caminó rápidamente hacia atrás, seguido de correr a toda velocidad saltando, tomando una forma de bomba cayendo a la piscina. Luego se encontró con su "adorado" amigo ruso―. ¡Hello, amigo ex-comunista! ¿Lo pasas bien?

―Da. ¿Y tú?

― ¡Muy bien!

―Oh, ya veo ―dijo, sonrió tiernamente, pero frunciendo el entrecejo. A continuación, estaba ahogando a Alfred―. Para mí esto es divertido.

El americano pedía ayuda bajo el agua.

― ¡Tú puedes hermano, tú puedes! ―lo apoyaba Bielorrusia.

― ¡Ahógalo, ahógalo! ¡Azufre, hueles a azufre! ―también lo apoyaba Venezuela.

― ¡Eso, dale todo mi odio! ―y Cuba.

― ¡Brother! ―gritó Matthew, pero a nadie le importó.

Arthur y Manuel se encontraban mirando la acción. Ambos suspiraron.

― ¡Che, mi Manuu~! ―cierto argentino molestoso lo abrazó.

― ¡Suéltame, fleto culiao!

― ¿Uhm? Tch. Tenés que estar con este pirata ¿verdad? ―Martín miró directamente desafiando al inglés, éste le devolvió la mirada. Manuel ya se había soltado y cogiendo la mano del europeo.

―Vamos al agua. ―dijo sonriéndole a Arthur, y luego espetando a Martín, vaya cambio de humor. Justo ese momento se oyen unas risas muy bien conocidas desde… ¿el cielo?

― ¡Keseseseses! ¡Todos abajo, hagan espacio para el Bad Fried Trio! ―como informó, estaban los tres en el quinto piso del edificio para lanzarse.

― ¡Romano! ¡Esto lo hago por amor! ¡Mi amor por ti! ¡Fusosososososos! ¡Y por mis hijos! ¡Fusosososososos!

Todos miraron al italiano mayor.

―No conozco a ese bastardo. ―pronunció totalmente rojo, más rojo que un tomate, hasta se hundió en el agua.

―Par de weones, ¿enserio se van a lanzar?

― ¡Mon amor Arthur, y mon amour Matt, esto es por ustedes dos!

― ¡Púdrete wine bastard! ¡Ojala te caigas afuera!

― ¡Manuelito, esto también va para ti! ¡Fusososososos!

―Haré como si no lo conozco. ―pronunció entrecerrando los ojos el chileno.

― ¡Dale papá, vos podes! ―gritó Martín.

― ¡West, solo observa lo grandioso que es tu grandioso hermano mayor! ¡Kesesesesese! ¡¿Listos? ―preguntó a sus dos amigos acertando―. ¡Eins, zwei…! ¡Drei!

― ¡Bad Fried Trioooooooo~! ―gritó el grupo.

Y se lanzaron.

Para mala suerte de uno de los tres, Francia cayó afuera golpeándose la cabeza en el cemento. Arthur no aguando las ganas de reírse a carcajadas:

― ¡Idiota! ¡Jajajajajajajaja!

Con Prusia, éste cayó a la piscina como todo ser grandioso sobre Rusia, quien gracias a su grandiosidad, Alfred pudo respirar. Seeh, llevaba todo ese rato sin aire.

Y con España, pues iba cayendo con una gran sonrisa que no se le quitaba nadie. Tuvo que caer sobre Romano. Ahora sí estaba más contento que feliz.

― ¡Martín, vení a jugar! ¡No te quedés ahí como un idiota! ―le llamó Uruguay.

― ¡Voy! ―por fin Argentina los dejó solos.

―Manuel ―el británico llamó su atención―, ¿te parece si los dejamos solos?

― ¿Dejarlos solos? Pueden destruir todo.

―Ludwig se puede encargar de eso. Vamos a otra parte, como modo de felicitarte por la invención del filtrado y de haber creado la piscina más grande del mundo.

―Uhmm… Oka. ―aceptó ser llevado de la mano de su seme, sabiendo que harían ese tipo de _cosas_.

Mientras con todos los países:

― ¡Polonia ¿Qué haces? ―exclamó aterrorizado Toris.

― ¿Cómo que qué hago? Tipo, o sea, como que está genial la piscina y todo, pero no debería ser celeste, como que debe ser rosada. ―el rubio se encontraba cargando un balde de pintura rosada con una brocha.

― ¡Pero no puedes pintar una piscina!

―Como que tú no sabes sobre la moda.

―Oigan… ―Alfred se acercó a ellos―… En vez de discutir por esto… ¿por qué mejor no ayudan a Francia en llevarlo al hospital?

― ¿Por qué no lo haces tú, tipo? ―dijo Polonia.

―No tengo ganas. ¡¿Alguien quiere llevar a Francis al hospital?

Nadie contestó.

―Okay, nadie quiere. Iré a molestar a mi hermano.

―Amour… necesito… amour… ―murmuró un moribundo Francis.

.

* * *

**N/A: **Pobre Francis xD ¿Adónde se habrá llevado Arthur a Manu? ¿Eh? ¿Sabían que las calores son productos de lo caliente que esta Manu? xD ¡Tirenle agua a ese hombre, sobre todo a "Santiago"!

• Sistema de Purificación y Filtro de Agua: Fue inventado por Fernando Fischmann, innovador, empresario, bioquímico chileno. Permite construir las piscinas más grandes del mundo, hecha en Chile.

xD

Gracias por sus reviews, me hacen seguir adelante, dando a conocer los inventos y quizás descubrimientos de Manucito. (L)


	9. El Pιscσ αun єn dιsputα

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen.

**Pareja:** UKxChile/ ArthurxManuel.

**Personajes:** Drabble 9, Inglaterra, Chile, Perú, Estados Unidos y Francia.

**Advertencia:** Los inventos imbéciles (no todos) de Manuel.

* * *

**9.**

• El Pιscσ (αun єn dιsputα) •

* * *

El dolor de cabeza en Arthur aumentaba considerablemente. Esta situación era tan estúpida como las peleas con Francis, tan estúpida.

―Vamos mon amour, cambia la cara ―Francia sosteniendo un vaso de whisky abrazó al inglés apoyado en la mesa a punto de morirse sin responderle―. ¿Oye…de verdad te encuentras bien?

― ¡Jaja, ja! ¿Qué pasa a Inglaterra? ¿Otra vez de emborrachó? ―preguntó Alfred burlándose de la situación.

―Idiotas… ―murmuró al fin el inglés. Levantó el rostro―. ¿Creen que me encuentro bien con soportar sus peleas?

― ¿De quién es?

―De esos dos. ―los señaló.

Y esos dos:

― ¡El Pisco es peruano!

― ¡Es chileno!

― ¡Peruano!

― ¡Chileno!

― ¡Peruano y la boca te queda donde mismo!

― ¡Entiende que es chileno! ¡Puta que erí weón!

― ¡Es peruano! ¡Te puedo contar la historia del Pisco gracias a mi abuelo Inca, y sabrás que es peruano, idiota!

― ¡Y yo te voy a contar que el Pisco es chileno, por la cresta! ¡Migue entiende, es chileno y se acabó!

― ¡Que es peruano!

Ahora vamos a ver en que están los otros tres, ya que esa discusión puede durar años más de lo que se encuentran discutiendo, porque llevan décadas discutiendo el mismo tema, una y otra vez.

―Siempre discuten por lo mismo… ―dijo Francia al ver a esos latinos pelearse verbalmente sosteniendo en sus manos un vaso lleno de pisco en Miguel, y cerveza en Manuel.

―Suerte la mía por no estar cerca de ellos. No soportaría sus discusiones. ―mencionó Alfred un tanto desconcertando mirando la guerra chileno-peruano.

Repentinamente, Francia surcó los labios en señal de un procesamiento grande de la información de los menores. Estados Unidos lo miró incrédulo.

―Jejeje… ―rió. Arthur no le dio gracia esa risita, y volteó a mirarlo sin expresión alguna―… Esos dos parecen un matrimonio.

― ¿Eh? ―aportó Alfred.

― ¿De qué mierda estás hablando? ―preguntó el británico.

―Piénsalo L'Angleterre. Manuel y Miguel siempre han estado peleando desde los principios de los siglos, para mí son un matrimonio; discuten, se arreglan, vuelven a discutir, y Miguel parece una esposa al tanto de lo que Manuel deje o no deje de hacer. Manuel es más un esposo despreocupado de su esposa. Oh sí, le mariage (un matrimonio) ―finalizó el razonamiento.

―Francis tiene razón. ―apoyó Alfred.

―Deja de decir estupideces, wine bastard. ―cualquiera diría que Arthur sentía celos.

― ¿Celoso? ―sonrió de lado de una forma picara―. Pero si mira como siguen discutiendo.

Guerra Chileno-Peruano:

― ¡Y esas son las propiedades del pisco peruano, es mejor que el tuyo!

― ¡¿A'onde la viste? ¡El chileno es más mejor poh, es choro!

― ¡Habla en español Manuel, no te entiendo!

― ¡El mío es mejor que el tuyo! ¡Es más fuerte!

― ¡Tú eres un copión! ¡Es mío, y lo mandas a hacer a tu país, lo vendes con "Made in Chile"!

― ¡A Prusia le gusta mi Pisco!

― ¡¿Y eso que me importa, tarado? ¡Se termina el tema, es peruano y se acabó!

― ¡No, no, no! ¡Es chileno, y voy a seguir con este tema hasta el final!

― ¡¿Así? ¡Ven, acércate y pelea como hombre! ¡Si te crees tan machito!

― ¡¿Ahora? ¡Bien, te golpeo ahora!

Mientras con los rubios:

―Comenzaron a golpearse ―dijo Francia totalmente ido―. Ahora debería estar Prusia y España para detenerlos.

―Ni yo me agarro a si con Cuba, ni con Rusia, ni con Irak, ni con…

―Alfred, ya sabemos que países te odian. ―Francia lo calló, pues seguiría con una larga lista.

― ¡Conchetumare! ¡Me pegaste en Santiago!

― ¡Y tú me golpeaste a Lima! ¡Chileno hijo de puta!

― ¡Gil culiao! ¡No me aprieti la nariz! ¡Migue, bájate de encima!

―Esto se acabó, pondré punto final. ―masculló enojado. Los celos le subieron por la escena del peruano sobre el cuerpo de Manuel. Se levantó hablando en voz bajas millones de maldiciones a Chile.

Alfred y Francis únicamente miraban como iba a ellos.

― ¡Deja de tirarme el pelo, weón!

― ¡Te dejaré si me sueltas tú primero!

― ¡Ándate a la chucha!

― ¡Se acabó! ¡Manuel, nos vamos! ―gritó exasperado Inglaterra, agarrándolo de la chaqueta, así llevárselo.

― ¡¿Qué chucha? ¡Suéltame, aun no termino de sacarle la cresta! ―pataleaba Manuel siendo arrastrado por el suelo.

― ¡Cállate por un momento! ¡Pasas todo el día peleando con Perú!

― ¡Tú erí el menos indicado para decirme eso! ¡Te la pasaí peleando con Francia!

― ¡Cállate! ―le gritó hasta salir del bar―. ¡Esas no fueron las costumbres que te di!

― ¡Weón, déjame caminar!

― ¡Cuando lleguemos a casa…!

― ¡Cuando lleguemos, no lo voy a tener sexo contigo!

― ¡Oh, eso no me es un impedimento! ¡Lo hacemos igual! ¡Ahora camina!

Dentro del bar:

―El Pisco es peruano. ―murmuró Miguel.

Francis y Alfred suspiraron agotados.

.

* * *

**N/A: **Tenía que colocar el Pisco, pe. Personalmente, digo que es peruano (¡no me maten!). Y Manu sabe que es peruano, pero le gusta molestar, y como Migue a veces suele ser ingenuo, le sigue el juego xD. ¿Qué castigo le habrá dado Arthur a Manu? No sé. ¡Próximo cap, lemon!

Sobre el Pisco… ya lo conocen, creo deben saber su historia… busquen en google… -.-

_Cada vez que dejas un review, Manu sonríe, enserio, sonríe._


	10. Lα Cαmα Quє Sє Hαcє Sσlα

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen.

**Pareja:** UKxChile/ ArthurxManuel.

**Personajes:** Drabble 10, Inglaterra y Chile... y una cama.

**Advertencia:** Los inventos imbéciles (no todos) de Manuel. Lemon. ¡Este invento es tonto! xD

* * *

**10.**

• Lα Cαmα Quє Sє Hαcє Sσlα •

* * *

Cerró la puerta hasta azotarla, ni una suma delicadeza con ella.

Las ropas comenzaron a caer al suelo rápidamente, una mezcla de desesperación por tocarse y sentirse uno como todas noches después de unas buenas cervezas británicas en favor de Arthur, y alemanas en favor Manuel.

El sobresalto de la cama se hizo presente cuando dos cuerpos cayeron en ella, sintiendo en sus sabanas el primer cuerpo desnudo y delgado, murmurando quejidos y agarrando las sabanas con los puños.

―Uhmmmmm… ―pudo reconocer al dueño del sensual lamento.

La cama no podría hacer absolutamente nada para detenerlos, únicamente era una cama, una sencilla cama, quien debe soportar los movimientos y orgasmos sobre ella. Por suerte no era como Hungría, quien seguramente estaría muy contenta, babeando cuan yaoista a la perfección. En fin, dejó a que hicieran sus cochinadas.

―Eres tan delgado… ―dijo en voz baja el inglés, besándole el cuello y regalando unos sagrados "chupones" que lo dejaría marcado durante una semana en Manuel. Fue descendiendo por todas las regiones de Chile, cuya misión instalarse en Santiago y seguir por todo el centro.

Sostuvo el miembro en sus manos y procedió a subir y a bajar.

―No tan…rápido… ―arqueó la espalda al sentirlo. Lo observó en el momento, y él le sonrió sin darle atención. Aumentó el ritmo colocando a Manuel un tanto nervioso, a decir verdad, si se encontraba nervioso, lo después le haría peor, pues el británico humedeció la punta haciéndole círculos―. Oh conchesumare… ―y se dejó a caer a disfrutar en el instante cuando sintió su erección dentro de la cavidad del otro.

Aquella manipulación en el genital no duró mucho. Arthur se acercó a depositar sus labios en el menor entre gemidos y jadeos calientes. Manuel levantó los brazos a rodear su cuello, acercándolo más profundizando el beso.

―Voy. ―le informó a hacer el próximo anhelado movimiento. Se separó, tomó un pequeño frasco de vaselina, pasando sus dedos en ella y luego lubricar la entrada del chileno. Al estar listo fue hundiendo de apoco, con delicadeza, creando cortos lamentos en el latino.

Le dolía la entrada. Algunas molestias de sentir entrarlo, pero al fin al cabo acababa disfrutando. Y eso estaba pasando.

Inglaterra comenzó a moverse. Mierda, era estrecho pero increíblemente perfecto. Volvió acercase al menor, gustando su lengua, las orillas de los labios, todo lo que se llamaba boca. Sintió su cuello ser abrazado, embistiendo considerablemente de una manera tan magistral, tomando las caderas de Manuel, pegándolo más al suyo para penetrarlo más hondo y escuchar los fuertes gemidos de ambos mezclándose con los chillidos de la cama.

―Dale… dale… ―ordenó Manuel abrazando con todas sus fuerzas a Arthur.

El sudor procedió a hacer su aparición en cualquier parte de sus cuerpos.

De repente se detuvieron. A lo mejor terminaron, algo agradable para la cama, ya la estaban desordenando más de lo normal… Espera… ¿Eso es un movimiento? ¿Movimientos? ¿Más? Ay no.

Manuel yacía arriba creando unas series de movimientos, sobre todo circulares, y de igual manera saltaba provocando más sexo.

Abajo, Arthur lo contemplaba, viendo los meneos de caderas y cintura, saltando repetitivas veces, haciéndolo más excitante. Verlo hacer eso lo excitaba más.

―Ah… agh… ah…

―…Rápido… ah…

Advirtió. Supo a lo que se refería. También acabaría luego, entonces aumentó el ritmo. Cogió las manos del mayor ejerciendo fuerza, como apoyándose. Ahora ascendía y descendía bastante rápido flexionando las piernas.

Segundos después, el último orgasmo escapó de sus alientos.

Manuel se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo agitado de Arthur.

―I love you. ―le susurró en el oído, por casualidad.

―Ai loviu ―dijo mirando a otra parte sabiendo de mala pronunciación―. Jejeje… también…

Después de descansar lo necesario, dispusieron a vestirse solo con calzoncillos largos… por el momento.

― ¿Qué estay haciendo? ―preguntó desconcertado viendo la acción del inglés.

― ¿No es obvio? Estoy ordenando la cama.

―Oe, déjalo así no ma'.

― ¿Qué? ¿Lo vas hacer tú? No lo creo.

―Sí, mira ―hiso a un lado a Arthur. Cogió algo que no conocía, pero se dio cuenta que le había inyectado aire. Mágicamente la cama comenzó a hacerse sola, al punto de inflarse. Arthur no podía creerlo―. Lo inventé hace poco. ¿Qué te parece? La raja ¿verdad? Le llamo: La cama que se hace sola.

―…

―Oye…

―Eres un maldito cómodo y flojo.

.

* * *

**N/A: **Arthur tiene razón, esa wea es pa' flojos! Manu culaio! xD. Si me demoré un poco, disculpen. Aasdadfasdasda, aun quedan muuuuchos inventos y algunos completamente dignos de Manu, o sea estúpidos, y algunos Bonus que daré al final del Fic x3.

¡¿Supieron? Fue atroz! Si ven a un español con cara de aweonao con apellido Segovia, pitéenselo, por su culpa quedamos sin San Bielsa, ahora Manu está llorando, y Martín saltando de una pata el csm. Yo lo quería como un padre (?), voy a extrañar al Bonini y sus griteríos xD.

¡Noticia de último minuto! El español csm (sin ofender a Antonio, él es un amor) no quiere vender sus acciones, eso significa que si no las vende, vuelve el Harold :D ¡Y el Bielsa!...am… siento atracción por el Harold… es mino, me traen los hombres con canitas xD

Eso fue el momento espíritu Manusiano.

•La Cama que se hace sola: José Luis Alegría fue uno de los chilenos que crearon esta cosa. Es un sistema novedoso no en términos de su propósito, puesto que en la historia ya existen inventos similares, sino que debido al mecanismo en el que se basa, que es bastante sencillo y exento de aparataje. El proceso está basado en dos telas de última generación, una que va alrededor de las ropas de cama, dentro del cubrecama, y otra en torno al colchón. A estas se les inyecta aire, haciendo que se infle el mueble. Cumplen la función de estirar, levantar, ventilar, estirar las sábanas de abajo, luego de eso se retira todo el aire y deja una cama normal, sin ningún tipo de agente externo a lo que uno conoce normalmente.

_Reviewcitos para el corazón? Sabían que se me cayó un vaso de vidrio en el pie por ser tan weona? Y me sangro… ¡Fue horrible! Me puse una venda… ;.;_

_Aafasfasdasdada!_


	11. Lα Bσlsα cσn Aguα

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen.

**Pareja:** UKxChile/ ArthurxManuel.

**Personajes:** Drabble 11, Inglaterra, Chile y Estados Unidos.

**Advertencia:** Los inventos imbéciles (no todos) de Manuel.

* * *

**11.**

• Lα Bσlsα cσn Aguα •

* * *

Hace cuatro horas terminaron de desayunar. Los días de calor habían disminuido… Gracias a las hadas, porque ya no daba más. Ahora buscaba a Manuel por la casa, ¿Dónde demonios se metió? Oh, ahí está… ¿Qué demonios está haciendo? Para saberlo, salió de al patio de adelante.

― ¿Qué haces Manuel? ―se sintió curioso.

―Colocando unas bolsas en las ventanas y otras en el suelo. ―contestó casual haciendo lo que dijo.

― ¿Unas bolsas? ¿Para qué haces eso? No sirven de nada… ¿Eso tiene agua? ―le llamó la atención todas las bosas con el contenido del agua.

―Es para espantar las moscas. Funciona ―sonrió confiado―. Las weonas no entraran al almuerzo a molestar.

Días después…

Alfred estaba de visita, comentó sobre sus nuevas ideas del cómo destruir a Ana María y a Ivan y a infinidades de naciones con esa ideología. Arthur le reprochaba por sus estúpidas ideas. Manuel…de cierta forma apoyaba a ambos…

―Oigan… desde que entré me llama la atención esas bolsas. ―ajustó el puente de sus lentes.

―Manuel las hizo. ―informó Arthur.

― ¿Y para qué son?

―Para espantar las moscas. ―respondió Manuel como una pequeña Wikipedia.

Alfred le quedó mirando mientras procesaba la información.

―De verdad funciona. ―le dijo el inglés.

―No lo creo. Tengo que investigar esto, lo llevaré la NASA. ―no creía que una bolsa con agua podría espantar las moscas, o sea… ¡Por Elvis! ¡Usaba todos insecticidas para matarlas, y Manuel usa unas bolsas con agua! No lo creía, y no lo iba creer tampoco. Entonces levantó y cogió una bolsa del patio sin la autorización de Manuel, quien lo trató de "gringo ladrón, gringo weón y gringo lansa."

Los días pasaron, y Estados Unidos regresó con su descubrimiento sensacional más grande la historia referente a la bolsita del chileno.

―Después de una extensa y agotadora investigación con saber del por qué las moscas se espantan con la bolsa con agua, tengo la respuesta.

―Pero si yo sé la respuesta. ―interrumpió Manuel pesando en que Arthur tenía razón al referirse que en vez de cerebro, tiene una hamburguesa.

―Silencio Manuel, deja terminar al héroe ―Alfred se sintió ofendido. Inglaterra suspiró esperando a que hablara―. Con mis amigos de la NASA, aun nos preguntamos cómo es posible esto. ¡¿Cómo?

― ¿No que lo sabías? Lo investigaste ¿no? ―le dijo el británico.

―Es que… ¡No entiendo! ―estaba mal. Sus investigaciones no dieron resultados. No se daría por vencido, asique se fue a su casa a investigar en internet, en un foro:

_Usuario: The Hero 2.0_

_¿Cómo es posible que una mosca se asuste con una bolsa de agua? Sé que se usa mucho en Chile, ¿alguien me puede dar la respuesta, please?_

_Usuario: El Chipamongli._

_Se nota ke vo' no soi chileno. Mi vieja usa esas weas pa' espantar a las moscas. Se reflejan en la bolsa con agua, se asustan i se van las weas. Eso es to'o choro._

―No entendí mucho, pero sí que se reflejan. ―se dijo Alfred.

.

― ¿Le respondiste?

―Sí. ¿Cómo puede investigarlo en la NASA?

―Ya sabes, tiene la cabeza de hamburguesa.

―Apagaré el pc.

― ¿Qué tal sí...nos divertimos un rato?

―Ahora no, tengo demasiado sueño y estoy cansado.

―Pero si ni siquiera haces tu propia cama.

―Mañana si quieres... ahora no...

―Shit.

.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Juajajajaja! Estúpido Alfred, gringo tenía que ser xD. Pobre Arthur, lo mandaron a mierda xD. Llegué hace poquito a mi casa y me dieron ganas de terminar este invento. Hacía un calor terrible… me asabaa~. También hice una investigación sobre Manu, este homofóbico fleto, está más caliente que la chucha, sobre todo en el centro… ¡Me muero! Aasdasdasd, también descubrí que la Torre Entel es el copi de Manu. A las que viven cerca de ahí, contémplenlo, tóquenlo, sáquenle fotos, todo lo quieran =D.

Chipamongli, no sé significa, pero se usa mucho xD.

•La Bolsa con Agua que Espanta a las Moscas: Científicos de la NASA todavía se preguntan cómo es que la gente de Chile logra hacer funcionar este curioso dispositivo. Pero en los foros de Internet ya han encontrado la solución: La mosca se refleja en el agua que contiene la bolsa, se "asusta" y se va. LOL NASA, LOL.

_Revieeee~wssss?_

_Chipamongli! xD_


	12. Hєpαtιtιs B y C

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen.

**Pareja:** UKxChile/ ArthurxManuel. Leve M&M…

**Personajes:** Drabble 12, Inglaterra, Chile, Estados Unidos (Otra vez) y Argentina.

**Advertencia:** Los inventos imbéciles (no todos) de Manuel.

* * *

**12.**

• Hєpαtιtιs B y C •

* * *

―Me agrada. ―observaba la gran infraestructura terminada el sudamericano.

―Es perfecta. Llegaremos muy lejos con esto ―pronunció Alfred a su lado―. Chiron Corporation, me agrada el nombre. Hey ―cambió el tema―, es un milagro que hayas venido sin Inglaterra, últimamente se la ha pasado mucho en tu casa.

― ¿Eh? Si es un milagro. No sé porque se la ha pasado en mi casa, aunque… ha estado raro estos días… como ideando algo… Bueno, no tengo ni idea. ―recordaba las veces del inglés estando muy raro, pensativo y callado. Luego una secretaria se le acercó diciéndole que tiene una llamada telefónica. Ambos entraron, Chile atendió llamada, quizás era Arthur.

―Aló.

― ¡Che, Manu! ―definitivamente no era Arthur― ¡Me tenés que ayudar! ¡Estoy enfermo! ¡Me voy a morir, quiero ver tu carita por última vez, che!

― ¿Qué demonios te pasa? No voy a ir a verte, apuesto que estás resfriado…

― ¡Manu, no te miento!

― ¿Cómo mierda tienes fuerzas para gritar?

― ¡No lo sé! ¡Estoy mal! ¡Tengo fiebre, tengo mi hermosa piel y ojos amarillos, el estómago hinchado y en los tobillos, ganas de vomitar, diarrea, hago pipi amarillo, y más! ¡Siento que me voy a morir!

―Martín, está bien, te creo. Iré a verte.

―Te amo. ―mencionó feliz.

―Yo no. ―y colgó.

Horas después dejando de lado a Alfred para ir a la Argentina:

―Weón, estay pa' la caga. ―Manuel se dio cuenta de lo deprimente que se encontraba Martín recostado en la cama a medio morir.

―Manu… yo… yo… te quiero… ―deliraba, tal vez antes de morir.

―No estay resfriado, ¿cierto?

―No… no sé qué es… siento mi hermoso cuerpo… desfallecer… ―alzó una mano para tocar al chileno, este la evadió.

―No te aprovechí ―advirtió entrecerrando los ojos―. Recuerdo por teléfono los síntomas, y no creo que sea resfriado. ¿Te importa que te saque sangre?

―Sácame lo que quieras… mi Manu. ―sonrió todo depravado al puro estilo de Francia.

―Fleto. ―dijo y en ese instante la puerta se abrió entrando a cierto inglés celoso.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Este tipo te hizo algo? ―preguntó enseguida fulminando al argentino…deprimente―…creo que no…

― ¿Vos…qué haces aquí? ―regresó la mirada.

―Proteger a Manuel de tus pensamientos franceses.

―Oye, no quiero que se pongan a pelear. Arty, le voy a sacar sangre y nos vamos. ―dijo como una esposa regañadientes. Luego hizo sus procedimientos médicos y se fueron a Estados Unidos. Manuel le contó lo sucedido con Martín. Rápidamente se pusieron a investigar la extraña enfermedad en el laboratorio.

Arthur estaba disfrutando de un té esperando sus conclusiones.

―Puede ser hepatitis B. ―concluyó Alfred.

―También pensé lo mismo, pero no me calza. No es ni A ni B. ―contradijo Manuel.

―Okay, entonces yo ―se puso de pie―, investigaré con los chimpancé infectados. En el caso que sea B, sería bueno buscar una cura. Bye bye. ―y se fue.

Chile quedó pensativo. Buscar una cura para la hepatitis B, en el caso de que Martín tuviera eso.

Minutos más tarde de un agotador esfuerzo de la investigación y de un Alfred con cicatrices por culpa de los chimpancés, tuvieron éxito.

― ¡Ah jajajajaja! ―el estadounidense comenzó a reír muy triunfante―. No es ni A ni B, es Hepatitis C. ¡Somos unos genios, Manuel!

―Encontré la cura para la Hepatitis B ―se alagó Chile―. Pero lo que tiene Martín es B.

―Sí, sí. Felicitaciones, ahora deben ir a sanar a ese argentino. ―mencionó con indiferencia el británico.

―Después de que hayas ido a sanar a tu vecino, ¿Qué tal si investigamos en la clonación del virus del SIDA, y el genoma de la Hepatitis D? ―preguntó interesado Alfred a Manuel.

―Buena idea gringo. Tengo pensado investigar algo para los diabéticos, así como un agente para cicatrizar y nuevas proteínas. Ah, también un test para detectar el mal de Chagas, curación para el virus del Hanta, y… una solución de la bacteria Piscirickettsia Salmonis. ―se encontraba todo inspirado.

.

Argentina.

Manuel y Arthur se encontraban atendiendo al enfermo dándole la vacuna de la Hepatitis B. Al terminar…

― ¡Gracias mi Manu! ¡Te re-quiero mi amada esposa! ―Argentina se le lanzó todo feliz.

― ¡Damn! ¡Quita tus asquerosas manos de mi Manuel!

― ¡¿Tuyo? ¡¿Desde cuándo? ¡Siempre he sido su vecino, che!

― ¡Martín, suéltame weón fleto!

― ¡Manuel te dice que los sueltes, fucking!

― ¡No! ¡Es mío! ―gritó enojado. Ambos comenzaron a forcejear quien se quedaba con quien el chileno.

― ¡Si no sueltas, Las Malvinas serán mías! ―atacó Arthur.

― ¡¿Qué? ¡Ella es mía! ¡Me pertenece! ―ambos mayores dejaron a Manuel a un lado. Esto ya era personal.

―Hace tiempo que la quería, Falkland Island será de mi propiedad, y Manuel me va ayudar, ¿verdad? ―sonrió de lado mostrando su victoria adelantada y observando al aludido.

― ¡Che, Manu me va apoyar a mí! ¿Verdad? ―preguntó convencido, pues era su vecino, obvio que lo tiene que ayudar.

―Eh…yo…eh… ―no tiene ni idea que decir, porque si dice que va con Arthur, Martín lo mataría, si dice Martín, Arthur lo mataría y adiós a su buena relación. Que lío.

― ¿Manuel? ―volvieron a preguntar, pero más amenazantes obligándolo a responder.

Se puso nervioso. Ahora sabía por qué Arthur estaba tan callado y pensativo todo este tiempo. ―Yo…tengo que seguir investigando junto con Alfred… ¡Adiós! ―y salió corriendo.

― ¡Manu, regresá aquí pelotudo!

― ¡Manuel, me tienes que apoyar, somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo!

Los dos rubios persiguieron a Manuel hasta llegar a Estados Unidos. Alfred no entendía nada, asique los mandó de regreso al sur. Y luego se inició la guerra por las islas Malvinas, donde Manuel tuvo que elegir a Arthur…

Todo porque Martín no quería soltar a Manuel de sus brazos.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Am… eso fue todo el capítulo. No crean que esa guerra comenzó por esa tontería… ¿verdad? xD Tenía que colocarlo para darle un aire estúpido al asunto. Mi pies está mejorsh, aunque aun me cuesta caminar un poquito, pero mejor. Asadada, morí con el comentario de los Fuegos Artificiales de la Torre Entel, es el momento más excitante de Manu xD.

•Vacuna contra la Hepatitis B: En 1981 el doctor chileno Pablo Valenzuela crea la empresa de biotecnología Chiron Corporation, en California (.). Uno de sus trabajos fue el estudio de la genética molecular del virus de la hepatitis B y el desarrollo de tecnología para producir la primera vacuna a nivel mundial contra el mal. Esta fue elegida como uno de los tres productos más importantes de 1986.

•Hepatitis C: El hallazgo del virus que causaba una peligrosa hepatitis que no era ni A ni B era prioritaria para Valenzuela. Mientras dirigía Chiron, encabezó a un equipo de expertos que estudiaron a chimpancés infectados, logrando secuenciar el virus al cual llamaron hepatitis C. En Chiron también se trabajó en la clonación y secuenciación del virus del Sida y en el genoma de la hepatitis D.

•Insulina y plaquetas: Valenzuela creó la tecnología que permitió producir proteínas humanas en cultivos de levaduras, fabricando así insulina para diabéticos y un potente agente cicatrizante de úlceras.

•Chagas, Hanta y salmones: En Chile, el doctor Valenzuela ha desarrollado un test para la detección del mal de Chagas que se usa en bancos de sangre de 13 países de Latinoamérica. Asimismo, sus laboratorios estudian la genética del virus del Hanta en la búsqueda de terapias para tratar este mal. También secuenciaron el genoma de la bacteria Piscirickettsia salmonis, entregando soluciones para la enfermedad que ésta provoca a salmones en varios países.

Por lo menos estas investigaciones valen la pena. =D

_Cada que dejas un reviews, llenas mi corazón de amor._

_Próximo drabble, un Manu todo chorizo. Tú sabes de que hablo, tú, la de la idea xD._


	13. Cαrrєrα Autσ Sσlαr

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen.

**Pareja:** UKxChile/ ArthurxManuel.

**Personajes:** Drabble 13, Inglaterra, Chile, todos.

**Advertencia:** Los inventos imbéciles (no todos) de Manuel.

* * *

**13.**

• Cαrrєrα Autσ Sσlαr •

* * *

Norte de Chile, Desierto de Atacama con muchos grados de calor.

'_Persíguelo, persíguelo, persíguelo, aquí en la zona. Persíguelo, persíguelo, persíguelo, juguetona. Persíguelo, persíguelo…'_

― ¡Que el ritmo no perdona! ¡Que, no perdona! ¡Que, no perdona! ―Manuel cantaba a todo sol. Se vía sexy como cualquier joven escuchando reggaetón a todo volumen dentro del auto, con lentes oscuros, con un yóquey de la marca Nike, una polera a la medida para no sentir tanta calor. Movía la cabeza al ritmo de la música.

― ¿Qué demonios estás escuchando? ―el inglés entró al auto, vestía algo punk pero más fresco.

―Reggaetón. Puerto Rico me prestó el CD. Es de choro.

―Lo último no te entendí. Maldición, bájale a esa música que no parece música. ―a Arthur no le agradaba para nada esos tarros y letras sin sentido, a lo que procedió por sí mismo bajarle el volumen.

― ¡Hey! No le baji, po. ¿No vei que me quiero agarrar una mina?

― ¿Y tú crees que habrá un chica en el desierto?

―…No… ―se dio cuenta.

―Como sea, ¿para qué quisiste que viniera?

―Ah, en unos días más habrá una carrera en Australia…

― ¿World Solar Challenge? ―preguntó dudando si era la misma a la que iría.

―Sí, esa. Y adivina que, participaré. Y adivina que más, este auto lo construí, es el primero de Latinoamérica.

― ¿Qué? ¿Tú? ¿Tú creaste este auto?

―Ajam. Lo sé, lo sé. Casi nadie cree que soy capaz de crear algo que valga la pena.

―No es eso. Es que…tendré que competir contigo…

―Y con Alfred, Ludwig y todos los europeos.

―…Am… ¿Tiene algún nombre?

―Sí. Mi guacho se llama Eolian, le ganaremos a todos los fletos europeos y a ese gringo ―se sentía confiado. Arthur desvió la mirada al paisaje desértico, la verdad, los únicos capaces de ganarle eran Ludwig (Gilbert de copiloto), Alfred, él mismo y quizás Kiku con su gran tecnología, cualquier cosa se puede esperar de asiático… ¿no eran solo europeos? Daba igual. Tal vez los nórdicos ganarían, quien sabe. Luego comenzó a sonar el celular de Manuel―. Aló. ¡Vene! ¿Qué? Ah… ¡¿Enserio? ¡Tú también participaras!

― ¡Y le patearé el trasero a estúpido de Alfred! ¡Y lo atropellaré! ―exclamó emocionada al otro lado del celular la venezolana―. ¡Me uniré a Rusia y seremos invencibles! ¡Wuajajajaja!

―Bakan. Okey, nos vemos en Australia. Chau, chau…eh…yo también te quiero… si…ya córtala… ¡Deja de decir eso! ¡No iré con el fleto de Martín! ―cortó para no sentirse tan avergonzado con las cosas subidas de tono por parte de ella. Después del pequeño incidente, Manuel siguió contándole porque estaban en el desierto, simplemente para probar su invención y estar capacitado para la carrera.

.

Darwin, Australia.

Hacía un calor insoportable perfecto para que los coches absorbieran los rayos del sol. Todas las naciones se alistaban.

―Ve~. ¡Alemania, Alemania! ¡Japón creó un impresionante auto!

― ¿Eh? ¿Dónde? ―Ludwig buscó con la mirada al japonés. Feliciano le indicó― ¡Mein Gott, Japón, eso es impresionante!

―Arigato. Sus autos también son muy buenos.

― ¡Jajajaja! ¡El grandioso yo les ganará a todos ustedes, idiotas! ¡Bad Friend Trio les pateará el trasero! ¡Keseseseses! ―Prusia acaparó toda atención. Los países pensaron que estaba loco, menos sus amigos de toda la vida.

―Hermano mayor ganará la carrera, porque soy sexy, junto con Prusia y España. ―se alagaba Francis caminando hacia el español.

― ¿Qué tal tío? ―pregunto todo sonriente Antonio comiendo un tomate para combatir el calor.

En otros lugares:

―Ese el plan para matar al idiota yankee. ―Venezuela "conversaba" con Rusia.

―Excelente. ―dijo él.

― ¡Ve~! ¡Hermano! ¿Quién maneja? ―Italia se le acercó a su hermano.

―No tengo ganas de manejar, maldición. Yo me dedicaré a insultar a cada idiota que se cruce en nuestro camino.

― ¡Nooo~! ¡Feliciano no debe manejar por ningún motivo! ―Alemania les dijo todo nervioso y preocupado por la humanidad.

―Pero Alemania, a mí me gusta manejar, sobre todo los Ferrari.

―Eres un peligro público.

― ¡Escucha macho patatas! ¡Feliciano manejará y punto! ¡Regresa a tu coche sino quieres que te golpee, maldición!

En otra parte:

― ¡El auto solar se originó en mí, daze~!

― ¡No es cierto aru!

―Lindo auto China. ―le dijo Rusia.

―Gracias Ivan. Tiene la forma de Shinnaty-chan aru.

― ¡Y yo le ayude, daze~!

Y no muy lejos:

― ¡Los cinco nórdicos están listo para ganar! ¡¿Verdad? ―exclamó eufórico Dinamarca arriba de su auto solar señalando al infinito.

― ¡Sí! ―el único que lo apoyó fue Finlandia y Hanatamago.

―Bájate de ahí idiota, o te vas a caer. ―le dijo Noruega.

Y por último:

―Vamos a romper la disco, ¡Eoh! Las gatas sueltas, bailando, sudando las veo. Naldo, aquí no hay miedo, ¡Eoh! Tommy activa el perreo, pa' azotar el sateo. A romper la disco, ¡Eoh! ―Manuel estaba todo emocionado con su "música". Una vez más se vestía de lentes negros, su gorro para el sol, ropa de verano. Dentro del auto mantenía una mano en el volante, mientras que la otra yacía situada en la ventana, hacía movimientos al ritmo de la excitante música.

―Otra vez con esa mugre. ―Arthur se le aproximó refiriéndose a la música.

―Hola. ―dijo sencillo.

―Oye, seré tu copiloto.

― ¿Qué?

―Sí, lo que oíste. No te preocupes por mí, mis hermanos competirán. Asique… ―entró al coche, cambiándole la música a una de verdad, o sea punk.

― ¿Para que la cambiaí?

―Porque me duelen los oídos con esos tarros.

Todos se prepararon para iniciar la carrera. Venezuela no dejaba de insultar a Estados Unidos. Romano insultaba a todo el mundo. Feliciano solo decía "¡Ve~!" y "¡Alemania tu puedes!", el problema era que iba al volante. España le daba amor y fuerzas a sus dos hijos latinos en la carrera. Prusia se elogiaba. Francia propuso si el ganaba, todos harían lo que él quisiera, completamente feliz en hacerle el amor a todas las naciones.

Y arrancaron.

Italia iba bien a toda velocidad haciendo peligrosas maniobras. Lovino insultó a Antonio por cruzarse en el camino y siguió insultando todo aquel que se le cruzara.

Polonia manejaba normal en su auto rosado, diciendo que todo es súper lindo y divertido.

Grecia no avanzó, se quedó dormido.

Gilbert gritaba y gritaba con que iba a ganar.

En fin, ya deberían saber lo que sucedía en la carrera con estos especiales países, como que Noruega chocó "accidentalmente" a Dinamarca para sacarlo de la pista. Finlandia y Suecia iban juntos, a la misma velocidad, muy felices como una linda pareja-matrimonio. Suiza disparaba para le hicieran espacio. Y etcétera.

Cuando todo iba bien para Manuel, tuvo desperfectos en su máquina, lo arreglaron y regresaron. Y otra vez otra disfunción, pero diferente. Arthur se apoderó del volante yendo a otro sitio para que nadie los viera besándose, acariciándose, con el asiento inclinado.

Al final, Chile perdió.

Y el ganador, como siempre fue Alfred, riéndose de todos lo que quisieron boicotear su primer puesto.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Aasdadafsa! No tengo nada que contar aquí, solo gracias por la idea del auto, querida x3. Adoro a Manu con su reggaeton... :S Ah, por cierto, no es el mismo auto que usaron en la carrera, porque no cabían dos personas, solo cambié eso xD

•Eolian: El primer vehículo solar de Latinoamérica; diseñado y desarrollado por estudiantes de la Facultad de Ciencias Físicas y Matemáticas de la Universidad de Chile. Fibra de vidrio, madera de balsa, un motor eléctrico y tres ruedas constituyen la materia prima. Eolian puede alcanzar una velocidad de 60 km por hora y cuenta con un 80% de su superficie cubierta por celdas fotovoltaicas, capaces de captar la energía solar.

•Carrera Australiana: La carrera fue en el año 2007, donde Chile llegó en puesto 28 (estúpido Manu, eso te pasa por "cosas" con Arthur) Chile y Venezuela fueron los únicos países latinoamericanos presentes en Australia. Los otros grupos –que en total eran 45- provinieron fundamentalmente de Europa, Estados Unidos, Oceanía, y Asia. El ganador fue Umicore de Estados Unidos ¬¬

El próximo capítulo de "EuroTour" estará listo entre el miércoles y jueves, sorry.

_¿Reviews? Asdasda!_


	14. Mσαι Pícαrσ

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen.

**Pareja:** UKxChile/ ArthurxManuel.

**Personajes:** Drabble 14, Inglaterra, Chile, Rapa Nui y Francia.

**Advertencia:** Los inventos imbéciles (no todos) de Manuel. Es el colmo.

* * *

**14.**

• Mσαι Pícαrσ •

* * *

El día era fresco, ni caluroso ni helado. Estaba contento con haber invitado a su hermana a almorzar. No eran solamente ellos, por supuesto también su inglés favorito.

La pascuense entró a la casa, inspeccionó con la mirada sin encontrar a su hermano. Lo llamó pero no apareció. Siguió caminando por el living y notó una figurita que le llamó la atención. Ella sonrió.

―Sabía que a Conti le gustaban los Moais ―lo cogió―. Se parece al señor Moai. ―sonrió. Sin querer tomó la cabeza del Moai, al levantarla, la parte de abajo se mostró sus genitales…en realidad el gran genital. Se sonrojó en una mezcla de vergüenza, pena y rabia.

―Hola Rapa, llegaste temprano… ―detuvo el habla al darse cuenta que la isleña sostenía aquella figura.

― ¿Qué es esto? ―preguntó amenazante.

―Es un Moai Pícaro. ¿Te gusta? Lo he dejado como otra atracción pa-

― ¡Te mataré! ―gritó con rabia y se le abalanzó― ¡Eso es una falta de respeto a mi gente! ―le hizo una llave― ¡Los Moais no tienen el significado del cuerpo del hombre! ¡Son espíritus, estúpido Conti! ¡Es una falta de respeto!

― ¡Me duele! ¡Conchetumare, suéltame! ¡Rapa!

― ¡Solo si eliminas esa creación repugnante!

― ¡Lo haré, lo haré! ―con todo el cuerpo dislocado, fue dejado libre tirado en el suelo. Para lamento suyo, su hermana se fue.

―Escuché ruidos, ¿qué sucedió? ―Arthur salió de la habitación, ayudó a Manuel a ponerse de pie― ¿Qué te paso?

―Rapa me golpeó.

― ¿Por qué?

―Encontró el Moai que estaba ahí ―señaló la mesita―, lo levantó y notó que era un pícaro.

―No te entiendo.

―Uhm…creo que tengo uno en el bolsillo ―procedió a buscar y lo sacó―. Este el Indio pícaro, se levanta y muestra su pi…digo su pene. ¿Ves?

―… ―Arthur se sonrojó hasta más no poder. Esa cosa larga, donde la punta era color rojo, le daba una sensación extraña. Jamás había visto eso, podría creer que eso lo inventó Francia, pero no, fue Manuel.

― ¿Te pasa algo? Oh, entendí. ¿Te gusta que tanto mirai la wea? Fleto.

―Eh…no…no…es que…

― ¡Bonjour! ¿Qué es eso? Oh, ya lo había visto, ¿me lo das mon amour Manuel? ―apareció de la nada el francés.

―Em…sí. Total, a ti te gusta esta wea. ―se lo entregó.

―Jejejeje, lo usaré con mon amour Matthew, luego con Seychelles, luego con ¡Todos! ―sonrió pervertido, levantando y bajando la cabeza del indio pícaro, una y otra vez. Arthur y Manuel se alejaron de él, sentía miedo al ser, tal vez violados. Luego se fue.

―Y… ―moduló el mayor.

―Ella me dijo que le falté el respeto a sus Moais.

―Era eso.

―Sí.

―…

―…

―…

― ¿Te gustó mirarlo? ―marcó una leve sonrisa de lado.

―Pero a ti te gusta hacerles el pene a esas figuritas. ―Manuel quedó callado, lo tomó por sorpresa. El rostro se le coloreo. Mierda, tenía razón y nunca lo había pensado, le gustaba hacer esas figuritas del indio pícaro…pero… ¡No! Se tensó.

―A…t…uhm…a…te… ―decía cosas incoherentes en su defensa. Los nervios se hacían presentes, más cuando Arthur se le iba acercando son dobles intenciones hacia su persona.

―Estás tartamudeando. ¿Acaso tuve razón? ―sonreía. Sin previo aviso presionó la entrepierna del menor con la mano― Indio pícaro suena interesante al igual que el Moai pícaro ―presionó más, dándole círculos, con los resultados de un Chile completamente callado, tensó, sin habla―. ¿Por qué no intentas con un Arthur pícaro?

―…

.

* * *

**N/A:** Lo demás lo dejo a su imaginación. Quizás no estuvo tan bueno, pero es lo único que se me ocurrió :S . El próximo drabble es un Bonus, y los demás seguirán con ser inventos y descubrimientos. Para saber el Moai pícaro, encontré esto, que por cierto molestó a muchos de la isla, creo que fue en el 2006 no estoy segura:

•Moai pícaro: El extrapolar al indio pícaro con un moai, pareciera algo intrascendente. Da la casualidad que el indio, hombre, no tiene el significado de la estatua en la cosmovisión rapa nui. En el imaginario pascuense el moai, parte inseparable de los altares de la isla, representa a los espíritus tutelares que los asisten en todo momento de sus vidas, y por ello la airada reacción del Consejo de Ancianos con el creador de estos pícaros. Tal vez la falta de conocimientos por parte del artesano, producto de una educación que ignora a los pueblos originarios, sea la causa de este error no forzado que ha de servir a las autoridades educacionales para realizar un replanteo en los programas escolares relacionados con los pueblos originarios. Todos tenemos genes prehispánicos, nos guste o no y debemos honrar a nuestros antepasados americanos.

_Deja reviews y tendrás a un Arthur pícaro en casa =3_


	15. Dσctrιnα Prusιαnα

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen.

**Pareja:** UKxChilexPrusia/ArthurxManuelxGilbert.

**Personajes:** Drabble 15, Inglaterra, Chile, Prusia, todos.

**Advertencia:** Los inventos imbéciles (no todos) de Manuel. =D

* * *

**15.**

. ¡Bonus!

• Dσctrιnα Prusιαnα •

.

* * *

― ¿Así que quieres aprender de mi doctrina? ―se mantenía en su posición inmóvil, cruzado de brazos observando a una de las ex-colonias de España.

―Sí. Miguel está tomando las mismas riendas en el asunto y porque tuve la casualidad incautar un barco que venía con uniformes tuyos, Prusia. ―semblante serio, surcó los labios con cierto ego.

―Uhm, ¿es solo eso o hay algo más? ―preguntó interesado.

―Las formas militares de Francis no están siendo muy buenas, más porque se están debilitando. Necesito vencer a Miguel, necesito ganar. Tú eres fuerte Prusia, haz ganado con tu doctrina. Venciste al mismísimo Francia.

―Sé que soy grandioso. Por el momento te ayudaré con cascos y uniformes, solo por el momento. Y te voy a decir algo bien honesto de mi grandiosa persona…No tengo interés en crear o hacer algo que perdure en el tiempo, esto es por dinero, negocios. ¿Te queda claro, mocoso? Lo demás le pides a Arthur, eres su consentido.

―Me queda claro.

* * *

― ¡Prusia, abre por la puta! ―Manuel golpeaba desesperadamente la puerta, él era su única salvación, ya que Arthur se encontraba en el Reino Unido― ¡Prusia! ―otro intento y la puerta se abrió.

― ¿Qué mierda te pasa? No puedes golpear mi grandiosa puerta así como así.

― ¡Ahora no quiero oírte! ¡Ayúdame, Francia quiere abusar de mí! ―gritó desesperado escondiéndose detrás de la espalda del albino. Gilbert aun no procesaba la información.

― ¡Mon petit Chile, no te vayas! ¡Tiene que seguir con mi doctrina francesa! ¡Yo soy mucho más fuerte que Prusia! ¡Si perdí con él es porque Dios estaba confundido, eso era! ―Francia se acercaba a gran velocidad rogando al menor seguir con su doctrina hasta llegar a las puertas del prusiano.

―Demonios Francis, ¿Qué quieres? ―preguntó Prusia protegiendo al chileno.

―Quiero… ―la falta de aliento no lo dejaba hablar― Quiero que siga mi doctrina… ¡Hermano mayor sigue siendo fuerte!

―Te vencí en la Guerra Franco-Prusiana.

―Por esa razón elijo a Gilbert ―dijo Manuel―. Tú erí muy débil.

― ¡No lo soy! Manuel…yo te ayude con artillería y ciertos uniformes… ―Francia lo trataba de convencer.

―Prusia también me ayudó y mucho más que tú. Inglaterra también y mucho mejor. Tú fuiste por los dos bandos.

― ¡Prusia también! ―exclamó hastiado señalando al aludido.

― ¡Pero yo me incliné por Manuel, idiota! ―respondió― Antes era solo negocios.

―Lo siento mucho Francis, pero ya elegí. Quiero la doctrina prusiana, tú ya eres…historia junto con Napoleón.

Francia, en un mar de lágrimas de cocodrilo, maldijo en su dialecto francés para irse, de seguro iría a Argentina, Martín lo alojaría como un buen sobrino.

―Ya se fue. ―pronunció Gilbert.

―Em…Prusia… ―estaba en duda si preguntarle o no. A él le importaba solo el negocio, no sabía si aceptaría―…quiero…

― ¿Uhm?

―Quiero que enseñes más de tu doctrina, quiero ser fuerte, más fuerte que todos mis hermanos, ellos todavía mantienen las enseñanzas de Francia, pero yo quiero crecer.

―Vaya, eres ambicioso, me gusta. Muy bien chico, te enseñaré todo lo que le enseñé a West…y hablando de West… ¿Cómo se encuentra en el sur?

―Bien, no tengo problemas con él.

―Mañana a primera hora comenzaremos con los entrenamiento, te lo advierto, no es nada fácil.

* * *

Alemania estaba de acuerdo con que Manuel aprendiera de su doctrina, asique ordenó a su hermano mayor que lo educara.

― ¡Mueve esos pies! ¡Eso, muy bien! ¡Rápido, rápido! ―daba instrucciones a Manuel en su entrenamiento. Prusia hizo bien en llamar a Austria para que peleara un poco con el joven país, y se ha llevados muchas sorpresas― _Sorprendente, aprende demasiado rápido, incluso mucho mejor que West_ ―pensó alagándolo, observando las defensivas y ofensivas de Manuel con su artillería hacia Roderich. El señorito iba perdiendo, por suerte no trajo a Hungría con él, daría de sartenazos al pobre de Manuel―. _Keseseseses, buen golpe Manuel. ¿Qué sucede señorito? ¿Un país tan joven te está venciendo?_

―Tsk. _Es mejor que el tonto de Prusia_ ―pensó Austria bastante cansado, ya no daba más, y tenía frío para variar. Vaya la hora en venir al sur de Chile para ayudar al tonto de Gilbert, solo porque Ludwig andaba colonizando―. No doy más, me he cansado. Necesito un té o un café caliente.

― ¿Qué? Oye, aun no termino de entrenar. ―replicó Manuel.

Oyeron aplausos. Los países que entrenaban voltearon, era Prusia aplaudiendo mientras caminaba a ellos.

―Grandioso. No sé qué es, pero tienes una rapidez de aprender al igual que los prusianos. Te veo un buen futuro… ¿estás seguro que eres hijo de Antonio? Él es…digamos para no decir de una forma hiriente…es un tonto. ―rió suave.

―Gracias Prusia.

―Un niño te vence señorito.

―Cállate. ―lo espetó.

―Bueno…tengo algo que decirte Manuel. Me voy por unos cuantos años a Prusia, te dejaré a cargo del señorito Austria para que siga entrenándote.

― ¡¿Qué? ―exclamaron los dos.

―Entiendo que el aristócrata no sea bueno en combate, pero es lo que ahí. Keseseseseses. Les deseo mucha suerte.

* * *

Años después:

―Mein Gott…Manuel… ―Gilbert se encontraba con la boca abierta. La ex-colonia de su amigo español vestía; lo recibía con el uniforme prusiano, con una postura militar similar a la de él. Austria hizo un buen trabajo mientras estaba afuera del continente americano, aunque había cierto detalle en Chile, todavía mantenía la influencia de la doctrina francesa, solo parte del uniforme y una posición llamada grado 'pecho-espalda', bien, le molestaba un poco.

―Hola, ¿te gusta? Te tengo una noticia que te encantará. El Ejército ha estado entrenando todo estos años con tu doctrina. Weón, de verdad weón, me estoy volviendo más fuerte gracias a ti.

Gilbert no sabía si llorar en este momento abrazando a Gilbird o abrazar a Manuel por las hermosas y elogias palabras. ¡Oh Dios, deseaba llorar! Pero no, era un hombre y los hombres no lloran, menos si trataba del grandioso Prusia. Entonces…

― ¿Quieres celebrar con unas cervezas?

Y Manuel aceptó enseguida, porque si se negaba estaba enfermo o contagiado con los buenos modales de Roderich.

Entraron a una cantina. Se sirvieron grandes cervezas, chocaron sus vasos para brindar por el progreso del castaño.

―Ahora me han estado criticando mis hermanos, sobre todo Martín que se cree el mejor. Le he estado enseñando a cada uno de ellos, pero…a Martín no le agradó mucho tu doctrina.

―Porque él mantiene la de Francis… ―dijo y dio un sorbo.

―También le enseñado a Colombia, ella va bien, pero me reta porque soy muy estricto. Tuve que decirle que así me enseñaste, con un entrenamiento duro y…un tanto sádico, pero pasable. ―lo dudo en su momento.

―Eres el único que la adoptó a la perfección. ¿No te ha dicho nada Arthur?

―Uhm…no… Me dijo que mantuviera su doctrina en la marina. Ya sabes, él es más estricto o diciplinado que tú. ―sonrió. Era verdad, a Inglaterra le estorbaba las nuevas influencias del prusiano en Manuel, no obstante siguió adelante hasta crear la Armada de Chile, donde deseaba la tradición inglesa en ella, para siempre.

Entrecerró los orbes carmesí viendo el rostro joven del castaño, quizás él podría ser uno de los tantos con llevar su doctrina al futuro, difundirla por todo el nuevo continente y que todos conozcan lo grandioso que era. Rió hacia sus adentros. Se levantó.

―Acompáñame un momento. ―dijo. Manuel lo siguió dejando la cerveza en la mesa. El mayor abrió una puerta, entraron…

― ¿Qué mierda hacemos en el baño? ―se desconcertó y quién no. Pero no solo lo desconcertó eso, también el repentino beso en sus labios luego de cerrar la puerta con pestillo.

* * *

― ¡¿Qué? ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste? ―Arthur se alteró por lo contado del prusiano riendo por cada anécdota.

―Eso ya pasó. Solo fue una esa vez con Manuelito. ―explicó sencillo.

Entre medio de esos dos, yacía Manuel realmente incómodo. También estaban acompañados por la mayoría de los europeos más Alfred. En una mesa lejana ellos se encontraban los latinos completamente enojados con Manuel, ¿acaso creía por ser el amante de Arthur tenía el derecho dejarlos solos? Ellos son sus hermanos, no ellos, pero claro, como a Manuel le encantaba estar con los 'rubios' y asiáticos, había que entender al pobrecito…

―Eso espero ―dijo y miró al chileno―. ¿No te ha hecho nada?

―No. Nada.

― ¡Jajajajajaja! ―reía Alfred― Buena historia Prusia, pero recuerda que todos mis primos están optando por mi doctrina.

―Ellos, pero Manuel no. Él es fiel a mis grandiosas enseñanzas, ¿cierto? ―preguntó sonriente al menor.

―Así es. Las marchas gringas y rusas son un circo. ―comenzó a reír bajo junto con Arthur y Gilbert.

A los nombrados no les gustó para nada ese comentario.

―Ivan, cálmate aru. ―mencionó nervioso.

―Por eso me gusta el ejército a lo prusiano.

―No quiero sonar pesimista ―la voz de Ludwig se hacía presente acaparando la atención―. Manuel, de cierta manera la doctrina de Alfred te está influyendo mucho, pero no tanto como en tus hermanos, y creo, sinceramente, va ser complicado que Alfred influya en ti completamente. Ya tienes la doctrina de Arthur en la marina y eso no se ha cambiado hasta hoy…

― ¡La vez pasada England me golpeó por tratar de convéncele a que dejara su estúpida influencia de Arthur! ―protestó y recordó Alfred.

― ¡Lo hice porque eres un circo! ―contestó el inglés.

―Em, ¿puedo seguir? ―pidió Alemania y ellos acertaron― Danke. Aun mantienes las influencias en uniformes de Francia. Y lamentablemente, la doctrina de Prusia ha ido perdiendo. Eres uno de los pocos que la mantiene viva. Como dice mi hermano, es algo grandioso.

En otra parte:

―Tengo ganas de golpear a Manu. ―dijo Martín observándolos.

―Yo igual. ―apoyó Julio con todas las ganas.

―Quiero arrancarle el cabello. ―dijo Miguel.

―Le daré unas buenas patadas de falta en el trasero. ―dijo Luciano.

―Yo a sus ojos. ―siguió Sebastián y la lista siguió con todos los latinos.

Regresando:

―West… ¡Que palabras tan lindas has dicho! ―Gilbert se emocionó― ¡Manuel, siempre mantendrás mis enseñanzas! ¿Verdad?

―Creo que…sí. ―respondió y al poco segundo fue abrazado por el albino.

― ¡Te quiero, te quiero! ―no lo soltaba causando celos en Arthur.

― ¡Suéltalo imbécil! ―y reaccionó. Intentaba alejar a su Manuel de las manos prusianas.

―No sé de qué tanto alagan… ―habló Francia completamente aburrido y decaído con los recuerdos― Los laureles en las insignias germanas y prusianas se usan también en mon petit Manuel, pero son invención del Abuelo Roma. La doctrina prusiana como germana y entre más, son originadas de Italia, y estas a su vez por el Abuelo Roma.

― ¡Cállate Francia! ¡Lo dices por estar celoso por ser más grandioso que tú!

―El primer ejército con capacidad fue el Abuelo Roma. ―insitió.

― ¡Quizás él! ¡Pero mi doctrina es 100% Made in Prusia! ¡Todos los uniformes de Manuelito son alemanes y prusianos, porque su _loco_ superior en ese entonces era un gran fanático de nosotros!

―Creo que comenzara una nueva guerra Franco-Prusiana ―dijo Arthur levantase del asiento―. ¿Vamos Manuel? Por seguridad más que nada.

―Oka. Gracias por todo, nos juntamos otro día. Bye, bye. ―se despidió enmarcando una sutil sonrisa, caminando detrás del británico. Martín lo fulminó con la mirada. Al rato después, Alfred invitó a sus primos a compartir con ellos, todos fueron felices.

Los dos iban caminando tomados de la mano por la oscura calle.

― ¿Qué quieres hacer mañana? ―preguntó el mayor.

―No sé. Mañana es domingo, es para descansar. ―respondió simple.

― ¿Quieres descansar? Por mí ningún problema… Pasar el día recostados en la cama, mimándote. No parece mala idea, ¿quiere eso?

―Sí…total mañana es domingo.

―Dame un beso.

―No…o hasta que lleguemos a casa.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Este es uno de mis favoritos, aunque bonus. Me costó ordenar los acontecimientos, tuve que buscar en cinco páginas más Wikipedia-sama. Me da un poco de pereza colocar todos los datos, asique solo pondré algunos importantes y de donde saqué las informaciones.

•Loco superior: Augusto Pinochet.

•Un barco peruano que en 1879 transportaba armas y equipo para su ejército, evidentemente encargado con anterioridad al estallido de la guerra, fue abordado por la marina chilena, que decomisó su cargamento. Entre la variada relación de material bélico hallado, se incluían unos cincuenta cascos "Pickelhaube" prusianos, posiblemente utilizados en la reciente guerra franco-prusiana, que aún conservaban el águila imperial, y que debería ser sustituida en su destino, por el correspondiente emblema peruano. El primer destinatario de los cascos prusianos fue el Regimiento Chacabuco (cuyo nombre rememoraba la victoria de las tropas andinas, capitaneadas por el general San Martín, sobre el ejército español, el 12 de febrero de 1817).

•La moda impuesta por Prusia, como potencia vencedora (siempre los vencedores marcarán las pautas de la moda militar internacional), y un cierto sentimiento anti-francés, como consecuencia de su actitud durante la pasada "Guerra del Pacífico", decidirán al ejército chileno a adoptar uniformes, técnicas y tácticas prusianas, desplazando en 1886 Comisiones ministeriales y Delegaciones militares a Austria para importar un estilo prusiano e inculcarlo en el nuevo ejército. Punta de lanza de esta nueva filosofía fueron las Escuelas Militares.

•La "prusianización" del moderno ejército chileno se prolongó hasta el inicio de la Primera Guerra Mundial. Aún en esas fechas, la formación de los nuevos oficiales chilenos estuvo en manos de un escogido equipo de instructores, principalmente austriacos, dirigido por el capitán Emil Körner (llegó a ostentar el grado de General del ejército chileno). Estos cuadros incluían, además de instructores austriacos, profesionales de las diversas naciones del Imperio Alemán (sajones, como el Capitán de Artillería Emil Körner, prusianos, como el Capitán Hans Elder Von Kiesling, etc.). El resultado fue la consecución de un ejército disciplinado y perfectamente capacitado.

•El General prusiano Emil Körner Henze llega en 1885 durante el gobierno de Domingo Santa María, a cambiar totalmente la doctrina, en una de sus cartas dirigidas a Alemania, redacta que le sorprende la rapidez que aprenden los chilenos y es igual a ver soldados prusianos en su país natal. Así, por hoy, lo único que queda del ejército francés de antaño, es parte de su instrucción, y que el General en Jefe del Ejército, debe usar el grado (galón), tipo "pecho espalda", orden del General Manuel Baquedano (veterano Guerra contra la Confederación y Gran General de la Guerra del Pacifico) ya que cuando le preguntaron, el no puso oposición de cambio de doctrina pero dijo que el grado se mantiene "pecho-espalda".

•Desfile chileno de 1910 donde se muestra la influencia prusiana, incluso se alcanza a ver parte de la influencia francesa en los uniformes. Así mismo, Chile adoctrino a varios países de la forma prusiana, como Colombia, Ecuador, El Salvador entre otros. Que aún se ven de influencia prusiana, hasta el día de hoy se requiere de las misiones chilenas en el extranjero. Por alguna extraña razón Argentina la perdió o la eliminó.

•La Armada de Chile sigue la tradición inglesa, impuesta uno de los creadores de la armada, Almirante Lord Cochrane.

•Actualmente los desfiles, ceremonias y uniformes son prusianos como algunos franceses (uniformes), pero ha sido influenciado por los gringos, por ejemplo como dijo Alfred en el fic, anda metiendo sus narices en la marina, la Fuerza Aérea ya la tiene en su poder. Pero como la doctrina Francesa cayó, Manu fue por la de Prusia y Alemania, pero luego cayeron ellos por culpa de las dos guerras mundiales, se notó cierta debilidad, a lo que conllevó a Manu ir detrás de Alfred…

En mi opinión… ¡Manu, weón fleto! Tienes que seguir la doctrina de Prusia, él es awesome, ¡Es lo único que queda de él (aparte de Ludwig)! ¿Qué eso de seguir a gringolandia? Es más bonito los uniformes prusianos y germanos con toques franceses, y sus lindos desfiles. ¡He dicho, caso cerrado! xD

Aquí les dejo los links de información, junten los espacios:

h t t p : / / www. cascoscoleccion. com/chile/chiesmil. htm

h t t p : / / www. antronio. com/topic/930914-doctrinas-del-ejercito-de-chile-francesa-y-prusiana/

h t t p : / / www. war2hobby. cl/foro/viewtopic. php?f=13&t=3066

Nos vemos con más inventos de Manuu~.

Chau, chau!

_¿Reviews?_


	16. Snαkє

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen.

**Pareja:** UKxChile/ArthurxManuel.

**Personajes:** Drabble 16, Inglaterra y Chile.

**Advertencia:** Los inventos imbéciles (no todos) de Manuel. =D

* * *

**16.**

• Snαkє •

* * *

Inglaterra no podía dejar de mirar al chileno jugando con un celular. Se preguntaba que tanto tenía ese aparato parte de presionar botones y llamar y con ciertos juegos.

Manuel yacía en el sillón disfrutando de su celular, todo un vicio.

―Vamos…tengo que llegar a 3800 puntos. ―se murmuraba asimismo.

¿Qué estaba haciendo para que fuera tan importante? Por sus hadas, eso no era productivo, además que desde hace tres semanas no habían tenido sus necesidades como pareja. Se decidió a acercarse y a preguntar.

― ¿Qué tanto haces?

―Estoy jugando. ―contestó sin dejar de jugar.

― ¿Así? ¿Puedes dejar de jugar un momento? Te la has pasado todo el día, no, todos los días, incluso en la hora de almuerzo y antes de dormir.

―Es que tengo que pasar mi record.

― ¿Cuál record? ―se sentó, y se inclinó a mirar el famosillo juego que lo mantiene embrujado― ¿Ese es el juego? Son figuras de baja tecnología.

―Cierra la boca, me desconcentrai… ¡Conchetumare! ¡¿Viste? ¡Por tu culpa! La wea… todo de nuevo por la cresta… ―se entristeció. Tendría que volver a jugar desde el principio― Mi actual record es 3500…

―Lo lamento, pero tienes una vida.

―Chat aps.

―Es Shup up.

―La wea que sea.

―Uhm… ¿Ese juego te lo dio Japón?

― ¿Eh? No, no. Lo inventé yo. Soy grandioso.

―Deja de juntarte con Gilbert.

.

En la noche, el rubio y el castaño estaban acostados en la cama.

Arthur carraspeó la garganta, tal vez hoy sería el día para la falta de amor.

―Hey… ¿Por qué no hacemos…? ―Se inclinó hacia el menor a besarlo, sin embargo, una sorpresa no muy grata lo detuvo.

―Ahora no puedo, estoy ocupado llegando a los 3750… ―dijo matando la pasión. Manuel estaba muy concentrado en su celular, ni siquiera pestañeaba.

―Fucking. Deja ese maldito celular, no lo hemos hecho hace tres semanas. No puedes querer eso, en vez de…

―Estoy ocupado ―interrumpió―. Si querí hacerlo llama a Francis o a un par de prostitutas, pero yo no puedo. Y si querí hacerlo conmigo, te vay a tener que esperar… ¡Uh, casi muero! ―exclamó estando a punto de perder, por suerte seguía jugando.

Arthur, bastante hastiado hasta llegarle salir humos por las orejas, le arrebató el celular, tirándose sobre el cuerpo del menor.

― ¡No! ¡Perdí por tu culpa! ¡Devuelve el celu!

― ¡¿No te das cuenta que das más tiempo a esta cosa que a tu pareja?

― ¡No me interesa! ―ante el reclamo del chileno, Arthur lanzó el celular al suelo, haciéndose trizas. A Manuel le dio pánico, el cual no duró mucho, ya que el inglés lo calmó besándolo suavemente con toques de impedir más insultos.

Por fin esta noche consumiría su amor después del juego vicioso de Manuel.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Disculpen el retraso. No sé si sea "totalmente" chileno, pero yo encontré que lo es… si no es así, por lo menos es el sueño de Manuel xD. En todo caso, el juego es más vicioso que la cresta xD

•Snake: El juego de la culebra "snake" de los celulares lo inventó Guido Collao, uno de los pioneros de la instalación de tecnología IT en Chile.

Ahora voy con el otro drabble, esperen un poooooooco xDD

_¿Reviews?_


	17. Chαnturιtσ

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen.

**Pareja:** UKxChile/ArthurxManuel.

**Personajes:** Drabble 17, Inglaterra y Chile.

**Advertencia:** Los inventos imbéciles (no todos) de Manuel.

* * *

**17.**

• Chαnturιtσ •

* * *

Isla Robinson Crusoe.

― ¿Esa cosa encontrará mis tesoros? ―dudó Arthur y con mucha razón observando la copia de "Arturito".

―Confía en mí. Lo invente para nosotros dos. Ya es hora de buscar tus tesoros ¿no? ―le dijo Manuel dándole confianza con una enmarcada sonrisa― Tantos siglos y no te has dado el lujo de buscarlos por ti mismo. Todo yo.

―Aquí fue cuando te di el primer beso.

―Cállate. Era un niño. ―se sonrojó.

―No…adolescente, unos pocos años antes de independizarte de Antonio. Volviendo al tema central… Esa cosa no hace nadan.

―Sí, y lo veras.

― ¿Y si logramos encontrar mis tesoros? ¿Qué haremos con ellos?

―Con respecto a eso…, la gente que vive aquí, quiere parte del tesoro. Se distribuirá también entre nosotros.

―Okay, pero la mayor parte me corresponde a mí por el dueño de los tesoros.

Y así, el robot construido por Chile, siguió buscando los tesoros del inglés.

El viento soplaba desordenando los cabellos de ambas naciones. El frío comenzó hacerse presente, el cual tuvieron que abrigarse.

Dos horas después sin resultados...

― ¡Esa cosa no sabe hacer nada! ¡Quiero mis tesoros! ―Arthur se había hastiado.

―Tranqui, a lo mejor tiene un desajuste.

― ¿Un desajuste? Por favor Manuel, no hace nada. Se dedica a dar vueltas y vueltas entre las rocas y arena.

―Pero…yo…yo quería hacer esto por ti…sabes que nosotros nos llevamos bien y eres el único con que tengo más confianza, además hacerle la vida imposible al fleto de Martín. Y…

―Es suficiente, comprendo tu punto. Aun así…demonios. ¿Para qué sirve esta cosa? ¿Sus funciones? Antes de criticarte.

―Bueno…Chanturito es un robot busca pero no encuentra tesoros. ―dijo sonriente.

― ¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que esa chatarra busca pero no encuentra? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

―No lo sé… Quería hacer algo ingenioso…supongo. ―se encogió de hombros.

Inglaterra suspiró. ―Da igual. Creo que jamás los encontraremos. ―derrotado, se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a lanzar rocas al mar.

―Debí acordarte, tú los escondiste. ―también se sentó, a su lado.

―Ya no importa. Tengo un mejor tesoro.

― ¿Teni otro tesoro y no me lo dijiste antes? Con eso podría comprarme una play station 3.

―Me refiero a otro tesoro: Tú.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Manu, soy entero chanta…chiaaa~~! xD. Tierno Arthur, se nota que lo quieres mucho x3. ¿Se acuerdan la maquinita que anduvo hace años en la isla y que al final no encontró nada? Esa es xD.

•El robot busca pero no encuentra tesoros: De acuerdo con su creador, Chanturito es la integración no lineal de la unidad básica de la conformación de la vida como es conocida; por lo tanto, y en el concepto meramente funcional y explicativo, detallo que nuestra unidad es la integración de componentes electrónicos altamente sofisticados capaces de descifrar la ecuación de unanimidad dentro de la teoría del caos en el contexto de un integral elevado al exponencial radical, basado en la conformación de las especies, tal cual se conocen después de 20.000 años de evolución asistida.

En una palabra, chatarra.

_¿Reviews?_


	18. Lα Tєlєtón

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen.

**Pareja:** UKxChile/ArthurxManuel.

**Personajes:** Drabble 18, Inglaterra y Chile, la mayoría de los países.

**Advertencia:** Los inventos imbéciles (no todos) de Manuel. Grande Manu. (L)

* * *

**18.**

• Lα Tєlєtón •

* * *

Observaba a Alfred…jamás lo había de esa manera tan sincero, algunas lágrimas se le escapaban quitándose los lentes y limpiar sus ojos, luego volvía a mostrar esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba tanto. Era otro Alfred que llegó a conmoverlo. Estaba decidido, seguiría sus pasos, por lo menos este gran paso.

Cuando todo había acabado, Chile conversó a solas con Estados Unidos, él aceptó, no tenía ningún impedimento aparte de ganarle a Arthur, pero ese es otro tema.

.

Pasaron años, sus hermanos latinos comenzaron a darle atención a lo que estaba haciendo Manuel en el país, era algo…no tenían palabras para describirlo. Esto también llegó a Europa sorprendiendo a la mayoría de las naciones.

Jamás creyeron que alguien tan egoísta y tsundere llegara ser tan solidario.

Ahora se encontraban reunidos esperando la respuesta del chileno.

―No me lo tienen que pedir, solo háganlo. ―respondió.

― ¿Así como así? ―se preguntó Pedro extrañado. A su lado su hermana Itzel con la misma duda― ¿Acaso no le pediste permiso a Alfred?

―No sé si llamarle "permiso"… es…

―Le pedí que lo hiciera. Hello everyone. ―Alfred entró sin que nadie haya escuchado la puerta abrirse.

―Nunca pensé que serías tan maduro. ―le dijo Arthur surcando los labios, su ex-colonia le devolvió la sonrisa.

―Para que veas que no me conoces tan bien. En fin, como dijo Manuel, no es necesario pedirle permiso, solo hagan lo que tengan que hacer ―se aproximó donde el aludido cogiendo unos papeles―. Y solo vine aquí por esto. ¿Estos son? ―le preguntó.

―Sí, esos son. ―al responder, el rubio se despidió de todos y se fue.

―Pues…entonces tenemos todo clarito. ―México del Norte sonrió por sus propios dichos.

―Odio admitir esta clases de cosas ―decía Miguel―…pero…Esto es diferente. Eres un gran ejemplo para nosotros, tus hermanos.

―Gra-Gracias…

―Con razón te amo tanto mi Manu~. ―Argentina también yacía ahí, el cual el británico no dudo en fruncir el ceño.

Antes de marcharse daban felicitaciones, agradecimientos y entre más halagos hacia Chile.

―Siempre supe, a pesar de su comportamiento como Romano, eres inteligente, grande, todo ¡Lindo! ¡Fusososos! ―España lo abrazó― ¿Por qué no eres así Romano?

―Lo sería menos contigo idiota. ―respondió cruzado de brazos.

― ¡Córrete España! ¡El grandioso yo tiene que abrazar a su sobrino favorito! ―Gilbert agarró al español haciéndolo a un lado, dejando libre al chileno que solo alcanzó a estar un segundo, ya que el prusiano también lo abrazó, y Gilbird piaba emocionado en su cabeza.

―Ve~. Creo que es bueno como tu Alemania, como me dijiste que viajaste muchas veces al sur… Tú siempre me ayudas. ―sonrió mirando al alemán. Feliciano se sentía orgullo de Ludwig, creyendo que había dado parte de su amabilidad a Manuel. Él no dijo nada, se sonrojó.

Francia se le había acercado a Inglaterra.

―Tienes mucha suerte mon amour. No lo dejes escapar o atacaré. ―arqueó una ceja, le guiñó un ojo y enmarcó una sonrisa.

Arthur captó el mensaje, no era malicioso era picardía entre amigos-enemigos. Sonrió. ―No soy tan estúpido.

Minutos después todos se fueron menos Arthur. Este desvió sus verdes orbes hacia el castaño, él levantó una ceja sin comprenderle. Se le acercó, sonrió y le acarició el cabello.

―A pesar de que no fuiste el primero, eres un gran ejemplo para el mundo. ―susurró viendo al latino un tanto confundido y apenado. Posteriormente sus labios se acercaron a la frente, dándole un pequeño beso, y se alejó.

―Gracias… ―fue lo único que pudo decir Manuel.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Manu no inventó la Teletón, pero la mejoró. Ya saben cómo es él, copia y lo mejora.

•Teletón: Teletón o telemaratón es un evento benéfico televisado, generalmente de varias horas de duración en el que se intercalan diversas presentaciones artísticas y de entretenimiento, que se realiza actualmente en diferentes partes del mundo.

Los primeros teletones se realizaron en Estados Unidos y hasta el día de hoy, diversas organizaciones de caridad realizan este tipo de eventos, siendo la principal la organizada por Jerry Lewis en favor de la Asociación Americana de Distrofia Muscular. La idea sería exportada a Latinoamérica por el presentador chileno Mario Kreutzberger (Don Francisco), donde Chile fue el primer país latinoamericano en realizarlo, expandiendo posteriormente este proyecto al resto del continente. Las teletones latinoamericanas están asociadas actualmente en la ORITEL, que cuenta con trece miembros: Chile, Brasil, Colombia, Costa Rica, Ecuador, El Salvador, Guatemala, Honduras, México, Nicaragua, Paraguay, Panamá, Perú, Uruguay y Venezuela. Otras partes del mundo que realizan eventos de teletón son Alemania, Australia, España, Francia, Italia, Japón y el Reino Unido, entre otros.

Lástima que no se realice uno en Prusia (?) asdadada, si no me equivoco, "Kreutzberger" es alemán, y Don Francis es hijo de alemanes judíos. Sea como sea, ¡Lud es parte de la vida de Manu! Y recuerdo que en un review de no me acuerdo de que fic's, dijo que Lud es como el tío de Manu, aww~.

Recuerden juntar platita, no sean caga'os como coffcoffvashcoffcoff, ya se viene =3

_¿Revieweses?_

Aasdadadfasda, mi necesitar ayuda, ¿alguien sabe de construcciones o influencias británicas en el norte? Lo único que encuentro es "Salitre y más salitre", por fiis~, Chau!


	19. Cómσ quιtαr un σrzuєlσ

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen.

**Pareja:** UKxChile/ArthurxManuel.

**Personajes:** Drabble 19, Inglaterra y Chile.

**Advertencia:** Los inventos imbéciles (no todos) de Manuel.

* * *

**19.**

• Cómσ quιtαr un σrzuєlσ •

* * *

Arthur había despertado con un molestar en los ojos, se rascó creyendo que podría ser una mugre. Luego se dio cuenta que le volvía a molestar, entonces se miró en el espejo, viendo su ojo, solo tenía un orzuelo. Pestañó, maldito orzuelo, puede ser chiquito pero molestoso.

Se duchó, se vistió, buscó a Manuel dentro de la casa sin resultados. ¿Dónde habría ido? Le dio igual.

Maldito orzuelo.

Se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a ver televisión…

¡Maldito orzuelo, no lo dejaba ver!

.

Chile regresó a casa después de un largo día de trabajo…si trabajo, ¿él trabaja, de acuerdo? Si le pagan… En fin. Al llegar, fue directo al dormitorio encontrándose con un Arthur aplicándose crema en los ojos.

― ¿Qué estay haciendo? ―preguntó confundido.

―Hola Manuel, ¿cómo te fue? Bien, me alegro ―dijo sarcástico dejando de lado el tubo de crema. El menor le miró frunciendo levemente el entrecejo―. Tengo un maldito orzuelo que no me deja pestañar ni nada. ¿Dónde has estado?

―Trabajando ―se acercó a él, observándole alrededor de los parpados―. Tengo algo para eso, espera un poco. ―sin más, Manuel salió del cuarto. Pasaron cinco minutos para regresar.

Arthur arqueó una ceja, presentía algo no muy bueno para su ojo.

―Cierra los ojos. ―pidió Manuel.

― ¿Q-Qué? ―se tensó. ¿Manuel le estaba pidiendo que cerrara los ojos? ¿No que él tomaba la iniciativa?

―Para quitarte el orzuelo.

―Ah, jajaja. No creas que yo estaba pensando…que… ―contestó nervioso. El chileno se había dado cuenta de lo que pensaba, lo miró entrecerrando los ojos― De acuerdo ―cerró los ojos―. ¿Qué me vas a echar?

―Te pasaré el trasero de una mosca.

― ¡¿Qué? ¡Aleja eso de mí! ―gritó y se levantó, estaba tiritando― ¡¿Qué clase de medicamente es eso?

―Si no lo sabías, si frotas el ano de una mosca en el ojo, quita los orzuelos. ―se puso de pie. Tenía unos palitos al estilo Kiku al cazar moscas o el maestro Miyagi.

― ¡No voy a pasar eso tan asqueroso en mis ojos!

―Esta la única forma de curar.

― ¡Hay mejores métodos! ¡Aleja esa mugre de mí! ¡Manuel, aleja eso!

― ¡No pasara nada! ¡Una pasadita y es todo! ¡Weón, quédate quieto por la chucha!

― ¡Noooooo! ¡Help me! ¡Puaj!

―Listo. Eso era todo, no era para tanto. ―tiró la mosca por la ventana.

―Shit ―maldijo en voz baja limpiándose los parpados―. Manuel… ―podría ser una voz amenazante…y lo era.

― ¿Qué? ―pero este no se dio cuenta.

―Me las vas a pagar…

―Oe… q-que… ¡Suéltame! ―exclamó al notar la filosa sonrisa de lado del inglés, quien lo llevó a la fuerza a la cama.

Dulce venganza.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Mierda… me enferme… Soñé con Francia y ahora tengo Sida… broma xDD, me resfrié… estúpido cambio de temporada D:

Espero que nadie haya usado el truquito del ano de la mosca… mi papa lo usa ¡Que asqueroso!

Esto fue como un descubrimiento de Manu~.

Gracias por el dato del mimi big ben. Aasdadasdas, hay algo más? No sé…quizás instituciones, algo bueno que hizo Arthur por allá en el norte?...

Recién, en no sé me acuerdo que canal hablaron de las palomas mensajeras, entregando un dato muy UKxChile, el cual Manu en el año 18XX, le pidió a Arthur, 50 palomas mensajeras, aww~, los tortolitos querían comunicarse. (L)

Aasdasdasdas, encontré algo muy LOL, a lo mejor ya lo han visto xD

_Los chilenos son conocidos como los ingleses de latinoamérica. Esto se debe a varios aspectos:_

_-Todos los chilenos son cómodos. Mientras no sea necesario moverse, no habrá tal._

_-La Iglesia, se dice, no es parte de los poderes del Estado. Entonces, ¿por qué siempre se le consulta por asuntos políticos y de Estado?_

_-El Presidente de la República tiene tanto poder como la Reina de Gran Bretaña. El Presidente con mayor poder nacional es el chileno. Siempre da títulos profesionales o dinero para ello a sus parientes o cercanos por grandes servicios prestados._

_-El país con que mejor se lleva Chile es el Reino Unido, sobre todo si es pa cagarse a los argentinos. (Jajaja, Martín... pobrecituu~, pero Manu te quiere igual xDD)_

_-Chile se lleva mal con sus vecinos. Le tienen envidia. Igual que a Inglaterra..._

_-La Familia Real Chilena, Bachellet; es pariente de la Familia Real Británica Windsor._

_-En Chile los católicos rezan como protestantes con guitarra y todo. (DD:)_

_-En Chile "todas las mujeres iban a ser Reinas"... chiste literario..._

_-Los Condes de Bolocco son tan escandalosos como los Príncipes de Mónaco, que son parientes con la Queen de Inglaterra. (XDDD)_

_._

_¿Reviews?_


	20. Aguα Ardιєntє

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen.

**Pareja:** UKxChile/ArthurxManuel.

**Personajes:** Drabble 20, Inglaterra y Chile.

**Advertencia:** Los inventos imbéciles (no todos) de Manuel. ¿Lime?

* * *

**20.**

• Aguα Ardιєntє •

* * *

― ¡Augh! ―tan solo al tocarse le dolía, más aun con el indefenso aire.

― ¿Por qué no vai al dentista? ―preguntó examinándole los dientes.

―No tengo tiempo para eso. No te preocupes, se me pasara.

―Ajam… ―asintiendo de que Arthur tenía razón, acercó su dedo abajó de la mejilla, a la altura de los dientes, le tocó y gritó de dolor― Seguro que se te pasara.

―Está bien ―masculló― ¿Tienes medicamentos, pastillas, algo?

―Agua ardiente.

― ¿Qué? ―se desentendió, ¿quería emborrarlo?

―Si no lo sabías, una vez me dolió tanto la muela, fui donde Pueblo Mapuche, creí me daría yerbas, pero no, me ofreció golpearme con platos, pero después me dijo que tomara agua ardiente, y se me pasó. ―contó sin más Manuel.

Arthur estaba anonadado por la historia.

―Iré a buscar agua ardiente, no te movai.

― ¿Adónde se supone que voy a ir? Si muevo un pie y me duele la muela. ―yacían en el dormitorio, sentados en la cama, menos Chile que se había levantado. Él ya se había ido a buscar una botella de agua ardiente, al regresar…

―Solo tení que tomar un poco, no toda, no quiero que te emborraches y andes reclamando sobre Alfred, Alfred, Alfred… ¿Okey? ―dijo y Arthur acertó, y al acertar le dolió la muela. Recibió la botella.

_¡Ring Ring!_

El teléfono sonaba. Manuel chasqueó la lengua y fue atender, era Pedro. ¿Para qué llamaría? Nadie sabe, solo llamó y ya, quizás estaba ebrio. Se quedó un buen rato conversando de cosas sin sentidos como pelar a Alfred. Al terminar volvió a la habitación y se llevó una no gran sorpresa.

― ¿Qué hiciste weón? ―caminó de apoco hacia el mayor quien yacía recostado. Bajó la vista, observando la botella de cristal totalmente vacía. Ay no…

―Hip… ―cuando lo oyó, se incorporó― Manuel…tu método funciona…hip…ya no me duele la muela… ―sonrió encontrándole el chiste al asunto.

Manuel únicamente pensaba que le daba lastima.

―Te dije solo un poco, no toda la botella. ―frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

―Tch. Pero no me dueleeeee… ven aquí…

―No. Mejor te voy a preparar un café… ―iba a voltear, pero cierta mano del inglés lo atrajo a la cama, sentado― Tai pasa'o a copete ―puedo sentir el aliento―. Suéltame para hacerte el café.

―No necesito un café…la muela ya no me duele… ―respiró profundamente para besarlo. Lo había tomado por sorpresa, bueno no tanto. Los labios de Inglaterra se encontraban tibios por culpa del agua ardiente, y lo mareado que estaba, no se lo impidió humedeciendo más ambos labios.

Manuel le correspondía con un algo de miedo por la muela, pero no pasaba nada, eso sí, necesitaba respirar, ya que Arthur con la mano libre pasó por la nuca del menor acercándolo más, obligándolo hacer más placentero y apasionado. Su mano se estrujó bajó la de su amante, una forma de pedir aire, porque no daba más y la calor le invadía.

Arthur comprendió. Antes de separarse le mordió suavemente el labio inferior, el cual conllevó a darlo media vuelta hacia el ángulo de las almohada quienes contemplaban toda la escena, y por último lo acostó. Todo fue tan rápido, que tuvo cuatro segundos para respirar, pues lo volvió a besar.

Se colocó entremedio de las piernas del menor, rozando sus miembros escondidos en círculos, mientras continuaba con el ósculo pasando a mayores. Juegos con sus lenguas, compartir el néctar, pequeñas mordeduras inofensiva pero sensuales. Hubo un alejamiento para poder respirar. Arthur se movió un poco abajó haciendo gemir y cerrando los ojos al castaño.

― ¿Te duele? ―preguntó sabiendo el por qué. Bajó la mano al pantalón, tocando un bulto bastante tieso y erguido― Se te endureció ―sonrió para asimismo viendo la aparición el color rojo en los pómulos del latino, él igual los tenía, pero producto del alcohol. Tocó otra vez, abajo hacia arriba, presionándolo. Luego procedió a desabrocharle el pantalón con algo de prisa, después se desabrochó el suyo. Lo siguiente, juntó los dos miembros rozándolos y masturbándose a la vez.

―Ah…esto…lo hací por…estar ebrio…ahmmm…

―Eh…tal vez… ¿Conti…continuó…?

―Sí…rápido…

Ahora, el problema era si podría Arthur meter la intimidad del menor a la boca por el dolor de muela o tendría que tomar más agua ardiente…

.

* * *

**N/A:** Que loco. Ya no me quedan muchos inventos y descubrimientos, asique esto puede terminar en cualquier momento pero con bonus.

•Manu descubrió las propiedades curativas en el agua ardiente:

.Alivio al dolor de muelas.

.Cura las infecciones intestinales.

xDD

¡Ganamos! Manu le ganó al señor brillitos…pero se jue el profe…perdónalos, no saben lo que hacen. Asdasdasd, Martín le ganó a Luciano xDD, jue un día Hetaliano. Portugal ganó 4-0 a España jajajaja! *ríe histéricamente* ¿Qué pasa Antonio? ¿Lovi no te da el beso de la buena suerte o tus necesidades o quizás no tienes tomates? Tamos mal Toñito… Y… ¡Inglaterra perdió con Francia! D: Maldito pervertido de Francis, le metió dos goles a Arthy (¿le dolió? xDDD, pero Arty le metió un gol a Francis). Wn, enserio me pasé todo un rollo con esos dos, Arthurito discutiendo y Francis ofreciéndole que le meta goles por detrás XDD.

Adasdadasd, creo que tenemos un partido con Gringolandia… ¿Alfred juega futbol? xDD ¡Dale Manu!

Eso sería…

Ya me toi mejorando del resfriado, me pica algo la garganta y la nariz… c:

_Reviews?_


	21. Sσlmαfσrσ

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen.

**Pareja:** UKxChile/ArthurxManuel.

**Personajes:** Drabble 21, Inglaterra y Chile.

**Advertencia:** Los inventos imbéciles (no todos) de Manuel.

* * *

**21.**

• Sσlmαfσrσ •

* * *

Verano.

Afuera de la casa, en el patio trasero, yacía la pareja aliada bajo todo el sol. Los rayos molestaban bastante, Manuel tuvo que usar lentes contra los rayos ultravioletas para sus lindos ojos, e igual que en el caso de Arthur, quien era más propenso al daño por tener los ojos claros.

― ¿Qué cosa era lo importante? ―preguntó Arthur bebiendo un vaso de cerveza helada.

―Después de un largo estudio, y servir a mi amado país, he inventado el solmáforo. ―también estaba bebiendo cerveza, pero en lata marca "Cristal".

― ¿Para qué se supone que es eso? ―preguntó observando una especie de semáforo, pero éste tenía más colores.

―Mide los niveles de radiación ultravioleta, alertando a la población por medio de un código basado en colores. ―dijo y dio un sorbo a su lata.

― ¿Es cómo para saber si hace calor o no? Digo, algo parecido, pero comprendo. ¿Y cómo funciona?

Manuel se acercó al solmáforo, tenía un cable, solo era conectarlo a lo más cercano con electricidad. Al hacerlo funcionar, se prendió una luz roja.

―Significa peligroso.

― ¿Lo vas a usar para algo?

―Sí. Lo llevaré al norte y a la capital; las playas, piscinas, es donde se concentra más el calor.

―Asique… ―cogió el aparato― ¿Mide la calor?

―Sí, algo así.

Arthur, al tener en sus manos el solmáforo (era por curiosidad), lo acercó a su torso. Esperó unos cuantos minutos para ver si había funcionado.

_Luz Roja, Peligro._

El chileno captó todo. El rubio no sabía que decir, si, tenía calor pero…

―Hazlo tú.

― ¿Qué?

Le entregó el objeto a Manuel. Hizo lo mismo con desconfianza…

_Luz Naranja, Alto._

Lo dejó caer.

―Es-Está haciendo mucha calor… ―Arthur se encontraba un poco nervioso, no debió hacer eso.

―S-Sí…mejor entremos…

**.

* * *

**

**N/A:** xD. Los dos andaban calientes. Lo último lo inventé yo, no sé esa cosa logre saber el calor de los cuerpos xDD.

Solmáforo: Es un semáforo que mide los niveles de radiación ultravioleta, alertando a la población por medio de un código basado en colores. El solmáforo, inventado en Chile contó con el apoyo de la Corporación de Fomento de la Producción (CORFO) para su desarrollo. Los filtros ultravioleta (UV) y sensores ópticos del solmáforo miden el nivel de radiación y entregan la intensidad según una carta de colores establecida por la Organización Mundial de la Salud. Los colores son: verde (bajo), amarillo (medio), naranja (alto), rojo (peligroso) y violeta (extremo).

La principal preocupación de los gestores y las autoridades es que las personas conozcan la utilidad de estos aparatos y adopten las medidas de prevenciones necesarias, ya que Chile es uno de los países más afectados por el agujero en la capa de ozono del Hemisferio Sur.

….

Esop.

_¿Reviews?_


	22. Pαpαs y Mαs

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen.

**Pareja:** UKxChile/ArthurxManuel.

**Personajes:** Drabble 22, Inglaterra, Chile y Prusia.

**Advertencia:** Los inventos imbéciles (no todos) de Manuel.

* * *

**22.**

• Pαpαs y Mαs •

* * *

― ¡Gilbert, deja a tu pollo y ayúdame! ―gritó Manuel.

―Oye, Gilbird tiene hambre. ―se defendió.

―Después le dai comida si querí. Ahora ayúdame o se me romperán los huesos.

― ¡O no! ¡No dejaría que tus huesitos con grandiosos entrenamientos prusianos se hagan trizas! ―había actuado un poco protector, pero bueno, lo que contaba es dejar a su pollito en arriba de su cabeza y correr ayudar al castaño― ¿Por qué le pediste tantas papas a West? ―comenzó a cargar parte del gran saco de papas.

―Tengo que investigar, algo bueno puede salir de esto. Y tú me tení que ayudar.

― ¿El grandioso yo? ¡Encantado!

.

― ¡Ya no doy más!

―Vamos Gilbert, tú comí más que yo.

―No doy más. Mi grandioso estomago no es de hierro ―se lamentó a punto de vomitar―. Y tengo que comerlas podridas…

Manuel suspiró sin más.

Arthur había regresado a casa, cuando vio al prusiano rodeado de papas podridas, algunas mordidas hasta la mitad, pedacitos de cascaras, y más.

― ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Prusia está en una nueva crisis de hambre? ―preguntó desconcertado el inglés.

― ¡Lávate la boca antes de hablar mal del grandioso yo! ―lo señaló. Ah, por cierto, Gilbird se alimentaba picoteando unas papas donde pocas estaban buenas.

―Estoy investigando una cuestión ―respondía Manuel―. No puedo hacerlo solo.

― ¿Y por qué no me pediste ayuda? Digo…nosotros somos pareja.

―Pensé en ti, pero creo que tu estómago no soportaría tanto. Sea como sea, los resultados tienen que estar listos el siguiente mes. Buena suerte Prusia.

Y al mes después:

― ¿Y? ―preguntó ladeando la cabeza el albino, esperaba no volver a comer mil papas podridas seguidas.

―Tenía razón. ―orgulloso, sonrió.

Inglaterra no comprendía absolutamente nada. ― ¿Qué cosa?

―Comer papas podridas ayudan a prevenir la gripe aviar.

― ¿Y tú crees que la gente comerá papas podridas para eso? ―vaya lógica tenía Arthur.

―Si hay gente que come de tus scones, no veo cual es el problema. Keseseseseseses. ―luego de esto, Arthur lo mandó a volar por la ventana, nadie hablaba así de sus scones, sabían ricos…por lo menos eso pensaba…

―Maldito Prusia… ―masculló― Mis scones no son malos como esas papas.

―Em…a lo mejor un poco…con una buena cerveza… ―forzó una sonrisa, el cual a Arthur no le agradó demasiado― Da igual. Sobre las papas…creo que tení razón, no toda la gente comerá papas podridas…

Arthur rió para sus adentros. Dejando de lado la "gran" investigación, ambos fueron a sentarse en la mesa a tomar té.

―Ahora que recuerdo, también descubrí muchas cosas. ―habló Chile.

―Cuéntame. ―dijo interesado.

Antes comenzar, tosió un poco para prepararse. ―Ningún ser humano puede lamerse el codo, ni puede darse rodillazos en los cocos, digo testículos. Al tomar mate caliente y salir al frio de la calle te da el mal de la boca chueca. Debiste ver a Martín, Jajajajaja ―río solo al recordarlo―. Estar muy cerca del fuego por mucho rato hace que la gente se orine en la cama. Combustionar un cono de papel periódico en la oreja quita el dolor de oídos. Y eso es todo.

―… ―quedó sin aliento. ¿Esas eran sus descubrimientos? Pestañó varias veces seguidas recobrando la compostura.

―… ¿Sucede algo?

―No…nada…

.

* * *

**N/A:** Manu y sus descubrimientos locos que no sirven mucho xD. Y pobre Gilbert…

Este es el…penúltimo. El próximo es Bonus! Les encantará.

Esop.

_¿Reviews?_

_asdadasd, ahora me pongo a escribir "EuroTour" xDD_


	23. Pσkemσnα

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen.

**Pareja:** UKxChile/ArthurxManuel. ArthurxManuFem! (Léase Manuela…xDD)

**Personajes:** Drabble (Bastante largo) 23, Inglaterra, ChileFem!, Estados Unidos, Rapa Nui y las naciones.

**Advertencia:** Los inventos imbéciles (no todos) de Manuel. Lime, Lemon fuertecito con toques de humor (O el intento ;.;), Ponceo, Cursilerías de Arthur.

Lectores/as, les tengo dos Bonus, este y el que viene, okey? Okey, disfruten!

Aasdada, ambientado en entre el 2003-2008 (o 9), donde era el "Boom"…

* * *

**23.**

• Pσkemσnα •

* * *

¿Cómo llegó a _esto_? No, no se refería a _eso_, sino a _esto_. Sí, a _esto_. No estaría así de "nerviosa" si hubiese sido por _eso._

Estaba leyendo un libro de magia dando las indicaciones a Arthur, quién le pidió que lo hiciera para concentrarse en echar los ingredientes a la gran olla negra y oxidada de tanto uso para hacer sus hechicerías. Revolvía y revolvía mezclando los ingredientes mientras dejaba escapar una risa maniática y maligna. Manuel atinó a rodar los ojos. ¿Cómo podía hacer esto? No era mala idea, pero sí lo era. Produciría un grave problema mundial.

― ¿Por qué no dejai esa tontera? ―preguntó para que entrara en razón, esto era estúpido. Cerró el libro en sus manos.

― ¿No me digas que te preocupa ese argentino? ―lo espetó con la mirada. Eran celos, ¿cómo podía estar preocupado por ese rubio teñido? Puaj.

―No, no preocupa. Pero…no creo que sea bueno… ―otra vez defendiéndolo. ¿Le habría picado un bicho?

Chasqueó la lengua. Hizo caso omiso tomándole atención a la olla emanando humo. Procedió a decir el conjuro. Al estar listo cogió un frasco de cristal, lo hundió tomando el contenido líquido color rosado que podría hacer pensar a Polonia que eso era nueva fragancia.

―Cuando esté cerca de ti, inviertes el líquido en la cabeza de Martín, y esto es todo. ―mencionaba colocándole la tapa a la botella, la extendió hacia Manuel para que la recibiera. En ese instante antes de aceptar, Alfred apreció gritando y corriendo de alegría lanzándose a abrazar a Arthur, quien soltó el frasco de cristal. Ambos rubios cayeron al suelo, el menor quedando arriba del mayor. Inglaterra reclamó que demonios hacía aquí, a lo que Estados Unidos respondió que estaba muy feliz en darse vuelta un nuevo videojuego de zombis, el cual llevaba el año completo tratando de pasarlo hasta lograrlo. Era tanta la felicidad junta que tenía que decirle a alguien (a Tony ya lo abrazó), y quien más que a el inglés.

Una luz los hizo desconcertarse, mirando al frente (Alfred tuvo que voltear la cara).

_Ay, no. My God._

El líquido había caído en la cabeza de Manuel…accidentalmente. Era una mujer…sosteniendo el libro, le hacía verse linda, tierna e inocente, con el cabello más abajo de los hombros, en dos coletas.

.

―Ca-Cálmate…

― ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¡Mira, tengo tetas! ¡Tetas! ¡Y no encuentro mi pico! ―estaba en pánico gritando con la voz aguda. Se había visto dentro del pantalón buscando su miembro, sin resultado, solo era plano. Más encima se le caía el pantalón… ¡Por todos los cielos! Si antes era flaco ¡Ahora era peor! ¡Tenía cintura!― ¡Todo esto por culpa del gringo weón…! ¡Y vo' también tení que ver! ¡Quiero mi cuerpo, ahora! ¡Quiero mi cuerpo, AHORA! ¡LO QUIERO AHORA! ¡AHORA!

― ¡Basta de gritar! ¡No sé cómo remediar esto! ¡No tengo la cura, ni sale en mi libro de magia!

― ¡¿Qué wea? ¡Por la conchetumare! ― "desesperada" se desordenó el cabello con coleta y todo― ¿Cómo lo voy hacer cuando mi hermana me vea? Trágame tierra… ―yacían en casa de "la" chilena.

Inglaterra en tanto meditaba en cómo solucionar el grave accidente. Lamentablemente se desvió del tema mirando a "la" castaña de pies a cabeza.

―No te ves tan mal. ―dijo amable y piropeando.

― ¿Querí que te lo corte? ―amenazó bastante "enojada" de lo que ya estaba. Arthur negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Luego se fue prometiendo una solución al problemita, sin antes robarle un beso a "la" joven, que solo respondió con sonrojo.

Esperó a que llegara la pascuense. No sabía cómo se lo tomaría, bien o mal, o iría a contarle a Martín, aunque no creía que hiciera eso. Tampoco sabía cómo contarle.

Oyó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse y la voz de femenina de la chica anunciando su llegada. Manuel se paró al frente de la habitación. Ambas se quedaron mirando sin reacción por parte de la menor. Y le narró lo acontecido, desgraciándose la vida.

Rapa Nui suspiró, vaya problema. Sintió lastima por su hermano…bueno, ahora hermana. Lo único que podría hacer era orientarla en las prendas femeninas, cambiando los calzoncillos por sostenes y calzones…

― ¡AHHH! ¡RAPA, ESTOY SANGRANDO!

…y toallas higiénicas.

Al otro día, recibió una llamada telefónica de Arthur pidiendo "verla", pero "la" castaña negó. No lo vería si no encontraba una cura y si no lo hacía, nunca más se volverían a ver. Estaba "enojada" aparte de estar en sus días, y el inglés lo captó. Bien, bien, tendría que investigar para "verla".

Se puso a ver el Buenos Días a Todos Verano, había público juvenil la mayoría _pokemones_ y sus peinados raros.

_Fletos_, pensó Manuel al ver al sexo masculino con los pantalones apretados, con poleras rosadas, pulseras de colores, con voz afeminada y bailándole a una adolescente de la misma vestimenta, adornando su negro cabello con un cintillo rojo, y otro adorno en forma de moño. Por lo menos ella no estaba tan mal. Era linda. Hermosa. En realidad todas las _pokemonas_ eran lindas. Por alguna extraña razón comenzaba a ser atraído a esa vestimenta juvenil… ¿serían las hormonas?

Mirándose… no le agradaba el cabello con dos coletas, necesitaba un corte de pelo urgente. Debía aprovechar este cuerpo, ¿verdad?

Le preguntó a la isleña si acaso tenía ese estilo de ropa a lo que ella buscó en su armario sacando lo típico: pantalones pitillos, camisas normales, chaquetas y eso. Se cruzó de brazos y sería recomendable tener un día de compras. ¡Eso era genial! Compraría ropa con su "hermana", aunque no le gustaba ese estilo…solo era por "ella".

Estando en el centro comercial, fueron a todas las tiendas de ropa. Luego a Patronato y después al EuroCentro que por cierto le recordó a Kiku. Después sintió la necesidad de cortarse el cabello y fueron a una peluquería. Le hicieron flequillado, eliminándole las odiosas coletas que lo hacían verse campesina, mientras la isleña leía una revista esperando. Se vio en el espejo, le gustaba. No sabía bien si eran las hormonas o en estar con la menstruación o simplemente representaba el sentimiento juvenil femenino, mal que mal era un país. Al salir, se fijó que su estatura había bajado… ¿Cuándo estaría midiendo? ¿1.59, 58? Se sentía "enana", y además, tenía más busto que su hermana.

Al segundo día, otra llamada de Inglaterra. Chile ya estaba pensando que era realmente _jote_, no lo notaba antes por ser hombre pero ahora al ser mujer, era muy distinto. Comprendía a las mujeres, no era nada bonito ser coqueteada una y otra vez aunque le digas que no quieres nada de nada. Le cortó dejando en claro que quería el antídoto. Luego subió el volumen al reggaetón y su cuerpo comenzó a moverse por sí solo, después revisó su fotolog, messenger, y demás.

Al tercer día… ¿Cuántos duraba la menstruación? Maldición, ya no daba más con esto. Eso no era lo peor, lo peor que ese día tenía reunión de naciones… ¡Todos lo verían transformado de mujer! ¡Ni que fuera transformista! Respira, respira. ¿Y si se disfrazaba de hombre? Ah, no podía, no apretaría sus voluptuosos pechos, ya los sentía parte de su cuerpo y les tenía cariño.

― ¿Qué te pasa? ―la pascuense se le acercó sentándose en la cama, preocupada por el desánimo de su "consanguínea".

―Tengo junta, y no puedo ir así. ―suspiró.

― ¿Por qué no llamas a Arthur? Pudo haber encontrado la cura o te puede cuidar en la reunión.

―No. No voy a ir y no lo quiero ver. ―miró hacia el lado cerrando los ojos y frunciendo. Escuchó el marcador del teléfono, miró y…

―Ten. ―ella le entregó el teléfono con la llamada entrando. Con la actitud arisca lo cogió, escuchó la voz del inglés y comenzó a explicarle en no ir.

―_Eso_ no es excusa, perfectamente puedo protegerte de los lobos como Francis y Martín ―decía para "conversarla", y funcionó con pereza―. Un beso, cuídate.

― ¿Desde cuándo me mandaí besos? ―no le gustó.

―Desde ahora. Ah, por cierto, Alfred no ha dicho nada sobre lo acontecido y pasaré a recogerte en el aeropuerto de New York.

―Como quieras. Chao.

―I lov-―le cortó.

―Está demasiado jote. ―se dijo mientras se sonrojaba dejando a un lado el teléfono.

― ¿Quieres un té? ―le preguntó Isla de Pascua a lo que acertó.

Al pasar el tiempo, Manuel se vistió de la forma más formal pero ni caso hubo, no se pondría tacos ni falda de secretaria, se vistió de _pokemona_ decente y una cartera.

Arthur "la" esperó en el aeropuerto, únicamente tenía la imagen mental de una chica con dos coletas y con el ceño fruncido. Desde lejos visualizó a una joven acercándose, no sabía si era él o ella. Eso sí, era linda.

―Hola. ―le saludó sacándolo del trance.

― ¿Ma-Manuel? ―tartamudeó, y "la" castaña acertó con la cabeza― ¿Qué te hiciste?

―Un cambio, las coletas me molestaban. ¿Y por qué tengo que darte explicaciones? ― ¿por qué lo atacó? Se preguntó Arthur― Subamos al auto, quiero terminar con esta wea y regresar a mi casa. ―ordenó caminando por "ella" misma hacia el coche. El mayor reaccionó, desactivó la alarma, subieron y marcharon.

― ¿Y esa ropa? ―preguntó "mirándola" de reojo.

―Me la compré. ¿Has escuchado de las _pokemonas _o_ pokemones_?

― ¿Kiku tiene que ver en eso?

―No. Es una tribu urbana made in Chile. Bailan y escuchan reggaetón, y se visten como estoy vestida, digo vestido.

―Ah…que bien. Bajaste la estatura. ―dijo manteniendo la vista en el volante.

―Cállate ―bufó. Comprendía su enojado, sin embargo no era para tanto y menos tratarlo mal. Chile se movió en el asiento totalmente incomodo―. Cinturón de mierda, me aplasta las pechugas. ―maldijo acomodando el cinturón de seguridad al medio de sus delanteras.

Arthur "la" miró de reojo como hacía las acciones logrando colorear sus mejillas. Mejor mantener la vista al frente, más por su seguridad y por cierta parte debajo del ombligo. Después de un buen rato de recorrido y con algo de música, oyó cambiarla.

―Ella no es normal, ella me lleva a la altura, chula ven chula. Ooohh, fuera del planeta es… ―"la" chilena comenzó a bailar en el asiento, alzando las manos moviéndolas de arriba hacia abajo. Para su mala suerte, el británico le apagó al radio― ¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué la apagaí?

―No me gusta tu música con letras sexuales.

―Como si las tuyas no hablaran de sexo.

―Por lo menos las mías tratan bien a la mujer.

―Tch ―hizo caso omiso y volvió a colocar reggaetón, pero esta vez conectado su pendrive a la radio. Arthur tenía un auto súper moderno como cualquier súper potencia―. Si vas sola pa' la disco, ya sabes que hacer. ¡Poncea, dale poncea! Que la noche es larga y tú te aguantas dos o tres. ¡Poncea, dale poncea!

Vamos, podría "soportarla". Respiró profundamente. Solo por esta vez le daría en el gusto. Al llegar, se estacionó. Le pidió a Manuel que no se bajara, este no entendió hasta que le abrió la puerta. Salió del coche.

―Puedo abrir la puerta por mí mismo.

―Es de mala educación no abrirle a una dama.

―Soy un hombre.

Inglaterra sonrió, le cogió la mano y entraron a la sede.

Manuel estaba "nerviosa, podría esperar cualquier reacción de asombro y otras de asombro con acoso. Se sintió "intimidada". Apretó su cartera llevada en el hombro y presionó la mano de Arthur solo al pensarlo. Él "la" miró, bien, su deber ahora era "cuidarla".

Entraron. Todos preguntaron por la chica castaña vestida entre una mezcla de emo, hardcore, otaku y demás. No aparentaba más de diecisiete años. Y contaron lo sucedido echándole toda la culpa a Alfred.

Asombro, desconcierto, desmayos, gritos de horror, sentían los países dando sus condolencias a Chile. Algunos países se encontraban paralizados u otros mirando como lobos: España había perdido completamente el habla. Prusia, sentado, "la" miraba desde los pies hasta el pecho y luego río, y luego fue golpeado por Austria (celoso). Los hermanos italianos "la" tenían como su próxima conquista, pero Alemania les tiró las orejas. A Argentina se le cayó el mate, teniendo el rostro rojo y pensando en lo "hermosa" que se veía su "vecina". A Uruguay se le apagaron los brillos por la sorpresa. Y muchos más.

Tomaron asiento. Manuel no se sintió bien teniendo al lado a Francis quien lo "endulzaba" con sus orbes azules. Nervioso, corrió la silla lo más apegado al inglés susurrándole un cambio de puesto. Antes de proceder, Francia pasó su mano por la pierna de Chile.

― ¡Ahh! ¡Weón depravado! ―se levantó y le dio una bofetada. Menos mal que andaba en pantalones. Luego cambiaron de puesto.

―Atrévete a tocarme la pierna y dejo caer mi té caliente en tu mano o en tu entrepierna. ―amenazó Arthur viendo la mano del francés acercándose con cautela a la pierna.

―Bueno. Pero te tocaré cuando te bebas el té. ―regresó la mano.

―Entonces iré a buscar el hervidor por precaución.

―Eres sádico mon amour L'Angleterre.

―Solo me defiendo.

La reunión continuó. Nadie sabía cómo llamarle a Manuel, o Manuel o Manuela. "Ella" contestó que solamente lo trataran de Manuel o Chile, porque Manuela tenía otro significado en su país, todos preguntaron, pero no dijo nada, era demasiado vergonzoso…bueno ni tanto.

―Manuel no se ve mal. ―pronunció en voz baja el peruano al boliviano.

―La verdad no. Es linda… ¿Crees que si le digo piropos me dará salida al mar? ―preguntó, quizás eso funcionaría. Miguel únicamente arqueó una ceja, levantó y bajó los hombros.

Cuando todo había acabado, dispusieron a irse. Chile cogió su cartera dispuesto a darle la mano a Inglaterra. Algo lo detuvo. Su trasero fue tocado. Volteó y era Francia.

― ¡Deja de tocarme, fleto culiao! ―le dio una patada con su nueva zapatilla con estrellas estampadas, en el miembro de Francis, y acto seguido le dio un puñetazo en la nariz, el cual cayó al suelo por el dolor― ¡Agradece que no traigo al Trauco para que te viole, weón! Vámonos Arthur.

―Aghh… ―jadeaba de dolor, cubriendo su humanidad lastimada― Ugh…golpea más fuerte siendo une femme que un hombre…aygh…

La pareja caminaba por el largo pasillo. Arthur le ofrecía siendo un caballero meter la mano alrededor de su brazo. "Ella" se negó porque era hombre. Doblaron por un nuevo pasillo y su mano fue jalada, llevando su cuerpo a la pared. Abrió la boca lista para protestar, mas un obstáculo la silenció. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el otro cuerpo presionándolo contra el suyo "atrapándola" en la pared.

La boca húmeda deseosa del profundo contacto carnal, le invadía, obligando a abrir más y buscar su lengua. Deslizó sus manos por los lados de la cintura, quedando en las caderas, tocando lo diminutas que eran. "La" menor apoyó las manos en el pecho del rubio, correspondiendo, degustando sus labios, su néctar y dentro de la cavidad. Se encontraban disfrutando el sabor del otro, entrelazando y jugando con sus lenguas.

La falta de aire se hizo presente haciéndoles separarse.

Estuvo un segundo "observándola", carraspeó suavemente la garganta. Le dificultaba hacer la siguiente pregunta. ― ¿Aun estas en tus dí-…?

―Sí ―contestó "avergonzada", descendiendo la mirada―. Em… Arty…

― ¿Sí?

― ¿Te-Te podí alejar? Me aprietas los pechos.

―A-Ah, sí, como no ―se alejó un poco manteniendo las mejillas sonrojadas. No entendía por qué, si solo era Manuel…claro…con cuerpo de mujer―. O-Oye… ―y más encima se le ocurría tartamudear. Había que recobrar la cordura― ¿Por qué no te quedas en mi casa? Queda más cerca.

―Agradezco tu invitación, pero no. Me quiero ir a mi casa. ―rechazó.

―Te queda más cerca, nos vamos juntos.

―Dije que no. Y si voy a tu casa, ¿con qué me visto? ¿Con tu ropa? Además no voy a sentirme cómodo a tu lado con este cuerpo… Y menos sabiendo que todavía no encontrai una solución… ¡Para mí no es rico estar así!

―Está bien, está bien, cálmate ―tal vez al estar en "sus días" debe afectarle más y aumentar el enojo―. ¿Por qué no vas al baño? Así te tranquilizas un poco, ¿okay? ―surcó los labios. "La" joven acertó con la cabeza, pues de verdad estaba tensa. Los dos procedieron a caminar llegando a los baños. Notó la equivocación de "la" joven yendo al baño de hombres, rápidamente le llamó― Manuel, tienes que ir al otro.

―Ah… ―miró los letreros― La puta madre. ―vaya vocabulario para una dama. Entró. Buscó papel higiénico, ahora tendría que cambiarse la toalla higiénica como le enseñó su hermana. Con alas o sin alas daba lo mismo, con diseños o sin diseños, ultra fina, nocturna, ¿cuál era diferencia? Únicamente se cambió. Se lavó las manos, se peinó, se miró en el espejo lo guapa que se encontraba, y salió del baño. Ahora se encontraba mejor. Arthur le ofreció el brazo. Suspiró sin más accediendo.

― ¿Tu superiora sabe de esto?

―No, y no quiero que sepa. No quiero darle un mal rato a mi jefa. Le dije a mi hermana si preguntaba por mí, me encontraba muy ocupada o estoy enferma…Mierda, me hablo como si fuera una mina.

.

Al cuarto día, ¡Se le había cortado! ¡Genial! Jamás en la vida se había sentido tan feliz.

Tocaron el timbre, Isla de Pascua fue abrir, luego entró al cuarto de "la" chilena.

―Lo trae Arthur.

― ¿Eh?

Eran rosas. ¿Desde cuándo le traía rosas? Si era un método de perdonarle en transformarlo, se equivocaba rotundamente. Más le vale encontrar una cura o sería castrado.

―Y con una carta de amor.

― ¿Ah?

Sí, definitivamente era un método por no hallar una cura.

En la noche, Manuel fue "convencida" en salir con la isleña a bailar a una discoteca.

― ¿Vienes a esto a menudo? ―preguntó seco cruzando los brazos.

―No. ―respondió estando las dos afuera.

―Menos mal, porque si sé si algún weón te toca, le saco la mierda.

―Por eso mismo no vengo, eres celoso y sobreprotector. ¿Qué queri? ¿Qué me quede solterona como Pueblo Mapuche?

―No metas a esa señora en el tema. Solo te cuido. Conste, si entramos y veo que te andan joteando, les voy a sacar la-

―Sí, sí, ya. Deja eso de lado, será divertido bailar con mi "hermana". ―se burló. Le tomó la mano y entraron.

Todo era música, conversación, bailes, algunos más que bailes. Chile miraba cada rincón si algún depravado se le acercaba a su hermana aunque fuera para mover el esqueleto. Como nada pasaba, la isleña salió a bailar con "ella". Manuel se sintió extraño. No tenía nada malo bailar con su hermana, era normal entre hermanos…solo con tal que nadie las separara. Lamentablemente no duró mucho tiempo, ya que se les acercaron dos chicos pidiendo bailar. "La" mayor protestó y amenazó al tipo que bailaría con su hermana, que si le hacía algo le cortaría el miembro. Ela le pidió que se relajara, todo estaría bien. Y cada una por su lado.

"La" chilena no se sentía gusto frente a un hombre que no era Arthur…, que más daba, se dejó llevar por la música que amaba tanto. Al pasar los minutos, el chico se le insinuaba. Se alejó un poco previniendo cualquier acto tipo Francis, pero volvió a insinuarse tocándole los bordes de la cintura hasta el trasero.

― ¡¿Qué te pasa weón? ―y Manuel atinó a exclamar empujándolo acaparando la atención de la pascuense― ¡Que este bailando con vo', no significa que me podi tocar! ¡Fleto! ―acto seguido le dio los mismos golpes a Francia. Caminó donde su hermana "dispuesta" a irse.

― ¡Conti, no me quiero ir!

― ¡Nos vamos y punto! ―luego la pareja de baile de la chica trató de decirle que se quedara a lo que Manuel le respondió con una asesina y filosa mirada. Y se fueron.

Al quinto día, Inglaterra llamó por teléfono.

― ¿Una fiesta? ―se preguntó "recostada" en la cama jugando con un pequeño peluche de osito con un corazón con el escrito "I love you", cuyo regalo de cierto británico cursi, que le había llegado esta mañana― A mí no me dijo nada de una fiesta. No sé por qué te dijo a ti, si yo vivo más cerca.

―Tampoco lo sé. Lo único que me dijo que quería hacerlo en mi casa porque es más grande y caben todos los países.

―Uhmmm, es raro que la Vene no me lo haya dicho.

―A lo mejor aún no se acostumbra a tu nueva imagen…por mi culpa.

―Sea como sea, no creo que vaya.

― ¿Why not? (¿Por qué no?)

―Ayer salí con mi hermana… ―observando al peluche en su mano, narró todo lo sucedido― Si creí que fui una especie de infidelidad, no te preocupí, dejé al weón estéril por la patada ―soltó una risilla. Siguió escuchando a Arthur sobre la fiesta, hasta lograr "convencerla"―. Nos vemos allá.

―Estás de buen humor.

―Sí…un poco. ¡Ah, oye!

― ¿Qué? ¿Pasa algo? ―se alteró.

― ¿Ya sabes cómo recuperar mi cuerpo?

―Ah…esto…casi…

― ¿Casi? ¿Casi qué? ¡Contéstame!

― ¡También te quiero, adiós! ―y cortó.

―Me cortó… ―se sintió "lastimada"…tal vez eran los síntomas después de menstruar. Lanzó el peluche al suelo con odio. Se sentó, miró su celular presintiendo quien sabe qué cosa, hasta que vibró.

'_No quise cortarte. I'm sorry. Te estaré esperando. I love you.'_

―Awwww, ¡Es tan lindo! ―"contenta" sujetó su celular al pecho por el tierno mensaje, moviéndose de un lado para otro, luego se detuvo― ¿Por qué chucha actúo como mina? Deben ser los síntomas.

.

Definitivamente no era buena idea venir con falda. ¿Por qué mierda le hizo caso a su hermana? Ni "ella" lo sabía. No había vuelta atrás. Levantó la vista a las puertas de la casa de su amante inglés. Tocó el timbre a ver si alguien lo escuchaba por la gran música subida a todo volumen. Nadie le abrió la puerta. "Exasperada" tocó otra y otra y otra vez. Nadie le abrió. Comenzó a patear la puerta. ¡Al fin! Inglaterra le abrió.

― ¿Cómo se demoraron tanto en abrir? ―dijo Manuel.

―No escuché el timbre hasta las patadas que le diste ―miró la puerta con lindos tatuajes de las zapatillas. Antes de dejar entrar al joven país, "la" revisó de pies a cabeza solo con una sencilla observación―. No me gusta esa falda. ―celos.

―Créeme, a mí tampoco. Lo único que me calienta los pies son las zapatillas.

― ¿Y por qué te la pusiste?

―Rapa me dijo que me veía bien. Si andai con tus celos, lo siento mucho, ya vine así. Déjame entrar. ―pasó sin permiso, esperando a Arthur cerrar la puerta. Luego le tomó la mano pasando entre la muchedumbre. Pudo ver a Rusia acosando a China sobre ser uno con él. Francia acosando a medio mundo. Hungría tratando de hacer mover el esqueleto al serio de Austria, quien parecía un hueso del esqueleto por lo tieso.

Se escuchaba el sonido de la guitarra eléctrica, era rock, a varios a países les agradaba, sobre todo Alfred que saltaba de aquí para allá.

La pareja se sirvió un vaso de cerveza, pues como toda fiesta debería haber bebida alcohólica.

Manuel se reusó a bailar ese estilo musical con Arthur, pero igual "la" obligó tomándole de las dos manos hacia el centro. A su lado bailaba otra pareja, Suecia con Finlandia, el primero solo se mantenía fijo y el finés con gran sonrisa incitando a mover los pies…no pasaba nada, de todas formas, Finlandia era feliz.

Más allá, Polonia vestía de mujer. ¡Y eso que no era mujer como en caso de Manuel! Se movía con un Lituania avergonzado por esa vestimenta.

―El inglés ya me está cansado ―decía la venezolana junto con pocos latinos―. Que alguien cambie la música, también hay latinos aquí.

― ¿Y qué tipo de música querés? ―preguntó Argentina.

―Aquí tengo… ―buscó en sus prendas― un CD con salsa, cumbia, merengue y reggaetón.

Sorpresivamente la música cambió al idioma español. Eso hizo feliz a Antonio corriendo a tomar las manos de Romano para bailar, el italiano se enrojeció, se enojó y le dio un cabezazo.

Con la pareja principal, Inglaterra se negó por todos los medio ante las peticiones de "la" chilena, más porque "ella" bailó lo que él quiso. Al fin al cabo la dejó "sola." Maldijo a Arthur y se fue a sentar con sus hermanos tomando una cerveza.

Martín comenzó a coquetearle, Manuel agarró un plato se lo lanzó a la cabeza, "la" dejó en paz. Al rato después, Venezuela le ofreció bailar, ya que sabía que no bailaría con otro hombre que no era el británico. "Ella" aceptó con gusto.

Siguiendo el ritmo de la música, los meneos de cinturas y caderas, los brazos alzados hacia atrás moviéndose. Todo iba bien hasta la aparición de Arthur detrás de Manuel, volteó y estaba un tanto entonado por culpa de la cerveza. La nación femenina prefirió dejarlos solos, ya les arruinó el baile y no había nada que hacer al respecto.

En una breve escena, "la" besó con pasión dejándola desconcertada. Se separó, cogió su mano y se adentraron al cuarto más cercano. Cerró la puerta con seguro y "la" llevó obligadamente a la cama.

― ¡Se puede saber que-! ―ni siquiera había luz, pudo haberse tropezado por la torpeza del rubio. Sobre él, "la" calló juntando sus labios encima de su cuerpo.

La boca de Arthur estaba hambrienta, húmeda, con el deje mantenido de la cerveza. Se removió inquieto entremedio de sus piernas, dándole cortos besos y luego seguir con el jugoso juego de bocas, más de él.

Manuel correspondía, pero a la vez su cerebro decía que esto debería parar ¡Estaban en una fiesta por el amor de Dios! Corrió el rostro y se sentó frenando el beso aunque era realmente delicioso.

―A-Arthur…para… ―no hacía caso, continuaba "besándola" aunque estuvieran sentados, luego sintió su cuello siendo mordido y succionado― Arthur…enserio…estamos en una f-fiesta…ah…ah…nos pueden oír…

―Están a todo volumen. ―pronunció con la voz oculta en el cuello, deslizando su lengua por todo el alrededor. Pasó su mano por la pierna de "la" castaña, acariciándola.

―Pero tú estay…ebrio…comprendo que en estos días…no hemos hecho nada…ah… ―era demasiado, le había mordido la oreja, pero eso no era todo. Su intimad fue tocada fuera de la ropa interior por los dedos del mayor. Gimió con sorpresa― ¡¿Q-Qué estay haciendo? ¡No toques ahí! ¡Deja mi flor! ―sujetó sacando la mano de su entrepierna, ¿cómo se le ocurría tocarle ahí? Era completamente diferente a su 'cosa', y se sentía diferente. Trató de quitar la mano de Arthur. No había caso, incluso cerró las piernas con timidez ¡Sabía que no tendría que venir con falda! Luego se adentró más, con la palma comenzó a acariciarla― Uhmm…no sigas…ah… ―cerró los ojos, sus pómulos se tornaron avergonzados y cubrió su boca con la mano libre, mientras que la otra luchaba en quitar la mano de Arthur.

El inglés dejó de besarle la oreja y el cuello, quitándole la mano de los labios femeninos dispuesto a probarlos nuevamente. Recostó a Manuel quién seguía manteniendo las piernas apretadas sin dar la autorización de acariciarle y mucho menos poder mover su mano. Decidió mantener el beso, apasionándolo más para que se relajara. Le tomó segundos. Las piernas de Chile se relajaron y pudo sacar su mano. Obviamente seguiría. Se acomodó un poco más sobre "ella", alejando esa mano que todavía yacía en la intimidad. Al tocar con el dedo índice, a Manuel le dio escalofrío preparado para frenarlo una vez más.

―Relájate… ―con un susurró suave e insondable le dio la confianza de dejarse llevar. Pasó su boca a saborearle el blanco cuello.

Masajeó y masajeó en círculos. Presionando con suavidad y delicadeza por la ropa interior, subiendo y bajando todas las veces necesarias para "estimularla" y escuchar sus finos gemidos. Era un deleite.

―Hombre o mujer, mantienes el mismo sabor ―dijo incorporándose y a la vez a "ella" ―. Solo que…hueles a fruta.

―Ah…es que… ―miraba a cualquier parte para darle la explicación del aroma― Mi hermana me sugirió echarme colonia de mujer…no puedo andar pasado a perfume de hombre… ¿no? ―sonrió tímidamente.

―Sí, creo que sí. ―con cierta duda de lo mencionado le devolvió la sonrisa y algo más de sus labios. "La" tomó de la cintura apegándose a su torso, después le tomó del rostro adentrándose a la cavidad, palpando las húmedas paredes. En la continuación, entre sus puños arremangó la camiseta (por suerte la chaqueta la abandonó en la sala) subiendo por el vientre hasta los pechos haciéndole levantar los brazos para quitársela.

Tragó con dificultad su saliva. Se miraban con avergonzados, más él por el siguiente paso y si andaba en lo correcto. Bajó los verdes orbes al sostenedor. Con las manos temblantes se acercaron pasando por detrás de la espalda, cuestionándose en desabrocharle el sostén. Le costaba. No había tocado algo así hace siglos, su última aventura con una mujer, pero…en ese entonces no existía esa ropa… Eso era lo de menos.

Desabrochó.

Chile se encontraba "apoyada" en el hombro de Arthur, nervioso sin saber por qué. Ya lo había visto desnudo, ¿cuál era el problema? Que ahora tenía dos redondos y desarrollados senos. Dejó de pensar en eso al sentir las tibias manos recorrerle la espalda. Estaban húmedas, adivinó que su compañero también andaba en la misma situación. "La" alejó de su cuerpo, teniendo en su agarre las tiras del sujetador.

Y fue deslizando por los brazos de la joven nación.

Manuel bajó la mirada, cruzando las manos con pudor bajo su vientre.

El calor comenzaba a subir por el cuerpo del europeo. Ojala fuese por lo atontando que yacía por culpa de la cerveza. No era tan así.

―E-Están… ―articuló en el silencio del cuarto. La música aún se escuchaba― Están hermosas…

Aquello era lindo de su parte, no obstante hizo avergonzar más a "la" castaña. Viendo que no lo miraba, "la" cogió de los desnudos hombros haciéndole alzar la cara y posteriormente "besarla". Degustó una vez más, descendiendo por las orillas de la boca, transitando bajo la barbilla, sintiendo el aroma de fruta dándole ganas de morder, era atrapante. No se contuvo, mordió un poco, renaciendo nuevos gemidos en Manuel. Mordió el cuello. Otro gemido. Avanzó en un desliz fugas a los rosados botones. Comenzó a jugar, a tocar, a mojarlos con la boca, succionando y sacando la lengua para jugar con el pezón, mientras que el otro era tocado con su mano hasta dejarlo duro.

"La" chica gemía ante el contacto, su cuerpo respondía satisfactorio. Por inercia entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello de Arthur, tirando sin daño las hebras. Él por su parte subió a sus labios.

Deseaba en este cuerpo desconocido desabotonar la camisa el británico. Mientras lo besaba, con desesperación y lujuria lo hizo, sin quitársela. Conoció su torso con las sutiles y recientes manos, era delgado, seguía siendo el mismo. Siguió bajando hasta detenerse en el inició del pantalón decidiendo a devolverse pero una mano le indicó tocarle el creciente bulto al medio de la cremallera. Sin más, comenzó con los movimientos de arriba hacia abajo. Terminó de besarlo tomando las riendas de sus actos posándose encima de él, tumbándolo en la cama.

Se llevó un gran asombro el rubio.

Besó y acarició su masculino cuerpo, su pecho, torso con cicatrices y lleno de historias, incluso las tetillas quedándose ahí a saborear un buen rato y seguir su camino bajo el ombligo. Bajó el cierre de la cremallera y desabrochó el botón. Deslizó el pantalón junto con el calzoncillo hasta ver el miembro erecto, lo había dejado hasta lo recomendable, únicamente quería ver aquello tomándolo entre sus manos para comenzar a masturbarle reiteradas ocasiones, al principio pausado, normal y acelerado. Luego lo abarcó en su boca. En ese instante, Arthur arqueó el cuerpo sintiendo parte de su ser dentro de la cavidad. Y allí disfrutó lamiendo desde la base hasta la punta, mojando entre cortos besos y algunas mordidas, escuchando los gemidos de Inglaterra. Disfrutó como si fuera un dulce. Y se inclinó a besarlo, callándole donde su cabello caía al rostro del mayor el cual fastidiaba y se enredaba en el ósculo.

El británico "la" inclinó hacia atrás, regresando a la antigua posición. Sus labios bajaron por todo el norte, otra vez lamiendo sus suaves bustos, sí, eran suaves como una porcelana, los más suaves que jamás había tocado. Besó el abdomen llegando a sonar. Se incorporó procediendo a bajar la prenda, la falda que tanto le reclamó estando en la fiesta, ahora se daba cuenta que no se vía tan mal mostrando esas hermosas piernas. A lo mejor esta sería la última vez que las veía. Tocó con el dedo índice en movimientos circulares la intimidad aún dentro de la ropa interior. Luego apoyó el pulgar acariciando, sobando y lograr ver que cierto líquido traspasaba la tela. Abandonó el tocamiento. Entre sus manos sostuvo la única ropa interior de "la" castaña, antes de quitársela preguntó si no andaba en sus días o esto llegaba tristemente hasta aquí, a lo que respondió para su alegría. No lo estaba.

Se encontraba totalmente "desnuda" ante sus orbes verdes. Fue a buscar sus labios para recorrer con su sabor una línea imaginaria para llegar a la vagina. Para ser sutil y caballero besó sus piernas, sus muslos sin atrevimiento, luego posó sus labios en ella, recogió las piernas apoyándolas en su hombro y empezó a lamer.

Manuel se mordió el labio; nueva sensación; se removió inquieto, sentía algunas placenteras cosquillas dejando escapar murmullos y alientos entrecortados.

Lamió, degustando el jugo que desprendía, era contrario al ser hombre, pero ya no le importaba, siendo mujer u hombre seguía siendo Manuel, Chile, él; solo suyo. Movió rápidamente la lengua sobre el clítoris.

Maldita sea, estaba a punto de gemir los bastante fuerte hasta llegar apagar la música de la sala si no fuera por taparse la boca. Hacía mover las caderas de un lado para otro "toda" excitada. El éxtasis "la" invadía. Sin más preámbulos con su mano libre presionó la cabeza de Arthur contrayéndose en su intimidad. Si hace un segundo se removía, ahora sería el doble. La lengua del mayor había entrado en sus húmedas paredes. Sentía que se iba a morir en cualquier momento, todavía le quedaban cosas por hacer como por ejemplo cortarle el rizo a Martín, comprarle todas las cervezas a Ludwig, reclamar y nacionalizar el pisco, comprar todas las tecnologías a Yao, Kiku y a Alfred, arrebatarle todos los trofeos a Francis y a los hermanos macarrones por los mejores vinos del mundo y entre más, pero no fue tan así. Entrecerrando los ojos, vio a él alejándose y limpiándose la boca, y "ella" en un agotado jadeo, intentando recuperar el aliento, cosa interrumpida por nuevos besos tontos y sofocantes. Sintió el abandono de sus sonrojados y carnosos labios, viendo como él lamía sus propios dedos descendiendo a la entrepierna. Manuel, nervioso quiso mirar pero fue opacado por otro insinuante contacto.

Un dedo se deslizó fácilmente conociendo su interior, entrando y saliendo varias veces. "La" estaba preparando. Luego el segundo.

Los gemidos hubieran sido profundos y calientes si no estuvieran besándose, mientras Chile se movía por sí mismo, hasta que…esos dedos se adentraron más…

― ¡Me duele, quítalo! ―exclamó son el rostro sonrojado y sofocado, alejando la mano de su entrepierna.

Arthur se preocupó por esa acción. Tal vez, dejándose llevar lo hizo bruscamente. ¡¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido? Era una mujer, debería tener más cuidado…no, no, no. Siempre ha tenido cuidado con Manuel, menos mal que corrigió. Prefirió no seguir debatiendo con él o ella, inclinándose a suavizar la situación, "besándola" y acomodándose entremedio de los muslos de "la" chica sin penetrarla pero hacía roces por fuera, le desesperaba…

―A-Arty… ―pausó el ósculo― Yo…no sé…mi cuerpo pide que lo metas… ―dijo desviando y devolviendo la oscura mirada al mayor, coloreando sus pómulos. Como respuesta fue nuevamente "besada".

El rubio se sentó para despojarse del pantalón en compañía de su ropa interior, solo se dejó puesta la camisa sin saber por qué. Registró en el bolsillo de pantalón. Manuel lo miró con curiosidad aun recostado.

― ¿Qué estay buscando?

―Un preservativo. ―contestó con normalidad "desconcertándola", encontrando un envoltorio.

― ¿Qué? ¿Pero para qué?

―Aparte de prevenir enfermedades…previene embarazos. ―informó abriendo y sacando el preservativo.

―Pero soy hombre. ―¿acaso no lo recordaba?

―Has pensado en que esta noche no use precaución, y te haya dejado embarazado con el cuerpo de una mujer, pero el problema es, cuando vuelvas a ser hombre…

―Ya entendí… Eres todo un caballero… ¿Por qué cresta dije eso como si fuera una mina? ―se corrigió.

Arthur surcó los labios. Tomó el condón deslizándolo por su erección. Listo, se aproximó para el siguiente paso, pero algo lo detuvo, preocupándose e inquietándose aún más.

―Manuel tú…me dijiste que te dolía cuando introduje mis dedos ―dijo un tanto tímido haciendo sonrojar al nombrado, quien asintió―. Bien…creo que…eres virgen.

Shock total en "la" latina.

Y _esto_ era lo que estaba pasando, este preciso momento de nerviosismo por parte de los dos. Por _eso_ y _esto_.

―Si quieres…podemos hacerlo anal, como siempre. ―propuso viendo el cuerpo femenino sentándose.

― ¿Du…Du-Duele? ―hasta que por fin habló levantando la vista de una manera dulce.

―Em…pues…con las que he estado…algunas sí y otras no. ―era tan dificultoso hablar de este tema y más su pasado de tener chicas en cada puerto.

Hubo un silencio entre los dos. Luego escucharon afuera gritos de "¡Chigiii~! ¡Francia, deja de tocarme, maldición, España-bastardo ayuda! ¡No seré uno contigo aru!" y entre otros.

―Quiero…

― ¿Uhm?

―Hazlo. ―pronunció en tono bajo pero claramente oído. Posó su cuerpo desnudo sobre las sabanas dando permiso al mayor adentrarse.

Respiró profundamente y fue a "ella". Tomó su miembro y lo introdujo con sumo cuidado, pausó antes de seguir, inclinando a "besarla", y fue entrando.

― ¡N-No, sácalo! ―tuvo que retroceder.

―But… (Pero…)

―Me dolió…

Arthur se mordió el labio inferior. Para ser sincero pero no discriminatorio, era más complicado siendo mujer. Con sus manos le sostuvo el rostro, penetrando su mirada en "ella".

―No pienses en eso, concéntrate en los movimientos de mis labios, y no sentirás nada que solo placer.

―Si me duele, juro que te castro.

―Como si desearas hacerlo. ―le contestó enseguida "callándola" ante la protesta no concedida, fusionando ambas bocas. Se mantuvieron unos cuantos segundos explorando el beso húmedo, hasta que Inglaterra accionó a penetrar cautelosamente en círculos, abriéndola ante su paso y entrar por completo.

Manuel le mordió el labio sin querer sintiendo el dolor por dentro. Se tensó, se inquietó. Salió un quejido de dolor de su boca.

―Me-Me duele…no…Arthur… ―se aferró con necesidad a su espalda con la camisa puesta― Agh…no…

―Tranquilo…va a pasar… ―se acomodó en el oído "la" castaña.

Sujetó las caderas manteniéndolas quietas sin el arrebato de no seguir. "Ella" continuaba protestando contra el dolor, jadeando y gimiendo a favor y en contra. Ahora tomó sus piernas arqueándola para profundizar.

Todavía podría sentir el ardor, cerraba los parpados con fuerza, presionando sus labios, donde dentro salían al mundo gemidos cerrados, pero Arthur embestía sin parar cada segundo. No quería sonar mal…pero "la" estaba desvirgando por segunda vez.

El británico levantó su cuerpo permaneciendo los empujes, mirando las reacciones del rostro de "la" chilena. Besó su frente y pronunció unas cuantas palabras para "relajarla". Sintió que iba tranquilizándose, tomando el ritmo, estirando las piernas más a los lados, abriéndose, dando la autorización de hundir e ir más rápido tocando las paredes que ahora eran suyas. Sintiéndose uno, _otra vez._

Los gemidos placenteros comenzaron a inundar la habitación. La música rock, salsa, balada, can-can, habían pasado todos los ritmos pasando por encima de los suyos, sin ser escuchados por otros que no sean ellos dos.

Se acercaban los últimos segundos, ambos los presentían. Aumentó más el ritmo, mucho más, mucho más fuerte hasta por fin acabar.

Jadeado, se incorporó y sacó lentamente su miembro de la intimidad. Manuel hizo un pequeño lamento. Suspiró y se dejó caer al cuerpo de abajo.

Pasaron unos eternos minutos hasta que Arthur se inclinó a "mirarla". Chile abrió los ojos con pesadez.

―Estabas llorando. ―dijo y enseguida "la" chica se limpió.

―No estaba llorando. Estando en este cuerpo soy sensible.

Rió para sus adentros. Se levantó, sentándose en la orilla de la cama quitándose el condón. Le hizo un nudo.

―Eras virgen. ―confirmó al descubrir pequeña cantidad de sangre en el látex. Luego lo botó en el suelo, mañana lo tiraría al basurero, y dispuso a vestirse.

Manuel buscaba un pañuelo o lo que sea con tal de limpiarse su intimidad.

― ¿Te vas a quedar? ―preguntó el inglés mientras se abrochaba la camisa.

―Sí. ¿Pero me prestaí unos calzoncillos?

― ¿Q-Qué?

―Duermo con calzoncillos, solo uso los calzones para salir.

―Ah, claro. Espera ―buscó en un cajón y se lo entregó―, ¿algo más, my lady?

―Una polera para dormir ―había hecho caso omiso de tratarlo como una dama, después de todo, tendría que acostumbrarse. El mayor le entregó el pedido―. ¿Vai a volver a la fiesta? ―preguntó vistiéndose.

―Yes. Los desalojaré, que sigan en otra parte. Ahora quiero dormir. Me esperas. ―guiño un ojo y salió del cuarto. La luz lo desorientó. Parpadeó varias veces caminando y viendo el desastre y…a un Prusia tirado en el suelo, durmiendo, había bebido de más. Siguió caminando hasta encontrarse con Francia, por lo menos él no estaba bebido.

―Mon amour, ¿Dónde diablos andabas metido? Te busqué por todas partes, ni señales me diste. Sufrí mucho.

―Bien por ti. ―dijo indiferente, como si le preocupara.

― ¡England! Te busqué por todas partes ―apareció Alfred―. Te perdiste como Romano golpeaba a Francis y luego a Antonio.

―Ah, que bien. ―dijo sin interés.

― ¿Dónde estabas? ―preguntó el estadounidense.

―Ocupado. ―contestó seco.

―Ocupado con ma petit Manuel, ¿verdad? ―acertó Francia.

― ¡Claro que no! ¡Estaba ocupado! ¡Eso es todo! ―frunció el entrecejo y gritó.

―Bien… ¿y dónde se encuentra mademoiselle Manuel? ―preguntó una vez más buscando con la mirada al igual que Alfred.

―No tengo idea, quizás en el baño. ―respondió incómodo y hastiado por el interrogatorio.

―Oooh ―cantó Francis y enmarcó una sonrisa―. Si es así… ¿Me puedes decir que haces con la cremallera abajo?

― ¿Abajo? ―bajó la cabeza y…tenía el cierre abierto. Se lo subió rápidamente y gritó enojado a que se fueran todos de su casa y que nunca más se les ocurriera hacer una celebración. Cuando todos se fueron…menos Prusia que seguía intacto en el suelo…

…llegó Hungría y se lo llevó a lapa.

Ahora sí.

Entró al cuarto, se cambió de ropa y entró a la cama. Observó a su pareja, dormía profundamente. Debió quedar "agotada". Pasó sus dedos por el rostro, "contemplándola". Sonrió. Parecía una niña en plena juventud…no es que fuera pervertido… Al diablo, no se enredaría con sus propios pensamientos.

Y durmió a su lado, "abrazándola".

A la mañana siguiente…

Manuel abrió los ojos aun con sueño. Bostezó, estiró los brazos, se tocó el rostro y el cabello. ¿Eh? Se tocó otra vez. No tenía el cabello largo. Comenzó a mirarse con desesperación, palpó sus pechos…no tenía. Se miró dentro del calzoncillo… ¡Su hombría había regresado!

― ¡Inglaterra, Inglaterra, despierta! ―exclamó zamarreándolo logrando despertarlo.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―seguía medio adormecido.

― ¡Regrese! ¡No soy mina! ―alzó los brazos feliz y se tocó el pecho― ¡No tengo tetas!

―Así veo. Me alegro mucho. ―se sentía contento también, porque había sido su culpa por crear algo así.

―No sé qué usaste que no sentí nada, tal vez mientras dormía, ¡Pero funcionó! ¡Thanks, thanks! ―agradeciendo en inglés, le abrazó.

―Em…Manuel… ―correspondió el abrazo, pero lo alejó al instante― No hice nada, solo…investigué y leí que el efecto solo duraba cinco días, después del accidente.

― ¿Ah? ―se desentendió un poco. Luego analizó lo dicho― ¿Lo sabías?

―Ayer en la mañana.

―Eso significa que… ¿Aprovechaste mi situación para arrebatarme la virginidad? ―dijo serio y enojado.

―N-No ―negó rotundamente junto con las manos sacudiéndolas―. No haría eso, ni lo tenía planeado…solo…fue el efecto del alcohol, la fiesta y eso ―sonrió dándole confianza, sin embargo el chileno se mantenía en su posición de ser la víctima, bueno en realidad lo era. Arthur se acercó tomándole del rostro―. Te quiero siendo hombre o mujer; te voy a seguir queriendo igual ―lo besó―. Pero te prefiero como hombre.

―Solo espero que nunca más vuelvas hacer eso ―ahora él besó cogiendo su rostro―. Soy hombre ―sonrió mostrando los dientes y lo abrazó. Se levantó de la cama y… ― ¡Soy hombre! ¡Volví a ser hombre, no tengo tetas, conchetumare! ―se fue celebrando de la habitación.

Tal vez, transformado en el sexo femenino era más sensible manteniendo la personalidad de los insultos y enojo. Ahora, todo volvía a la normalidad.

― ¡Poncea, dale poncea! ¡Mami! ¡Poncea, dale poncea! ¡Muy bien! ¡Poncea, papi poncea!

A excepción del extraño gusto musical de Manuel.

.

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Saben cuánto me demoré en terminarlo? ¡Mucho! Espero que les haya gustado, no soy tan buena con el lemon hetero, me acomoda más el yaoi… ¿no quedó tan malo, verdad? Además dándole toques de humor. Arthur se aprovechó de la situación desvirgando a una joven e inocente Manuelita. Aadadadasd, todo esto lo hice escuchando Vocaloid…me ayudó a inspirarme. Por alguna extraña razón siempre imaginé a FemManu como una pokemona o la típica tsundere con dos coletas, igualito a Igiko. (FemIggy)

El próximo es el último, veré si pondré lemon dependiendo la situación, ¿okey?

•**Los Pokemones:** Son una tribu urbana con orígenes en Chile. Son jóvenes que dan la impresión de no vivir tan felices, pero tienen "su volá" propia, sin características fijas en donde los piercings, el reggaeton, la ropa con lunares y rayas, siempre mezclando colores rosado con negro, naranjo y verde forman parte distintiva en su forma de vida, quienes son bastantes **abiertos** de mente. Los pokemones prefieren el carrete de día (y de noche), toman sólo bebida y se dedican a conversar, intercambiar fotologs y hablar de música y estilo, y poncear (sinónimo de besar a uno y después a otro y así según la larga lista) Actualmente en extinción… ¡Al fin!

_Esperen el últimoo~!_

_Saludos Bye bye!_

_Pd: Estoy haciendo un oneshot sobre la idea de piratas en Coquimbo…solo esperen, es lemon x3._

_¿Reviews?_


	24. Lα Lunα es Chιlєnα

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen.

**Pareja:** UKxChile/ArthurxManuel.

**Personajes:** Drabble 24, Inglaterra, Chile, Estados Unidos y Francia…y latinos.

**Advertencia:** Los inventos imbéciles (no todos) de Manuel. ¡Yei!

* * *

**24.**

¡Bonus!

• Lα Lunα es Chιlєnα •

* * *

Alfred no lo podía creer. No, nadie lo podía creer. Ahí estaba Manuel surcando los labios de lado con un gran egocentrismo que jamás se había visto ni en peleas de perro.

―Ya poh. Como nadie reclama, yo soy dueño total de la Luna. Chúpate esa, gringo. Y por cierto, soy su dueño antes de 1857. ―dijo Manuel saliendo de la oficina del estadounidense paralizado.

Arthur estaba allí, preocupado por su ex-colonia y por la desfachatez que tuvo el chileno en adueñarse de la Luna. Se acercó para mimarlo como cuando era un niño, no obstante una mano de atrás lo hizo retrocedes. Era Chile con ciertos celos.

.

La noticia se escuchó por toda Latinoamérica, todos sus hermanos estaban atontados por la gran estupidez de hacerse dueño de un satélite natural, ¡La Luna era de todos, no tenía dueño! Pero claro, Manuel no le importaba lo que opinaran los demás.

Martín se había dado de cabezazos contra la pared y salir de parranda con Luciano a quien sabe dónde con tal de "olvidar".

Por el momento todo era tranquilidad, Chile e Inglaterra caminaban por la plaza del país menor. Se habían comprado unos pequeños paquetes de galleta para pasar el hambre del momento sentados en una banca.

― ¡Bonjour! ―Francia apareció detrás de ellos provocándoles un casi infarto. Abrazó a ambos por los hombros― ¿Cómo están mis lindos ukes?

―No somos tus ukes, wine bastard. ―dijo Arthur tratando de quitar la mano del francés de su cuerpo.

― ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? ―preguntó el castaño de la misma manera intentado sacar esa peligrosa mano.

―Nada del otro mundo además de buscar amour ―los soltó, y saltó de atrás hacia adelante colocando su trasero en la banca entremedio de la pareja―. Únicamente vine porque Alfred te está buscando Manuel.

― ¿A mí, para qué?

―Algo sobre la Luna, y no sé qué más. ―respondió. Comenzó a mirar a ambos dibujando una sonrisa.

― ¿Qué tienes en mente pervertido? ―le preguntó Inglaterra sintiendo que iba a ser violado en cualquier segundo.

―Nada, nada. Es que me dan risa ustedes dos.

― ¿Risa? ¿Nos viste cara de payaso? ―dijeron al unísono.

― ¡Sucede que ustedes dos son un par de amores! ¡La parejita del té y del tsuderismo! ¡El uke de un uke! ―exclamó feliz con las mejillas sonrojadas llenas de amor y perversión. La última frase era directa al chileno.

― ¡¿Qué uke ni que ocho cuartos? ―Arthur se alteró poniéndose de pie― ¡Aquí nadie es uke de un uke!

―Pero mon amour L'Angleterre, antes eras el uke de todo el mundo, y ahora eres el seme del hijo de Antonio. Y a decir verdad…de seme no te ves nada mal.

― ¡Suficiente! ―con el rostro rojo cogió la mano de Manuel alejándolo del Francis― ¡¿Dónde se encuentra Alfred que tanto busca a Manuel?

―Am…tres cuadras más allá. ―dijo indicando un puesto de bebidas.

La pareja se encaminó tres cuadras encontrándose con Estados Unidos, se saludaron y comenzaron con la plática.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó intrigado el chileno.

―Ahora que "eres" dueño de la Luna, quisiera pedirte en nombre del pueblo de los Estados Unidos la autorización para el descenso del Apolo XI. ―dijo. No recibió repuesta del menor, tuvieron que pasar varios segundos.

―Claro, ningún problema. Es un gran paso para el mundo. ―surcó los labios.

― ¡¿Enserio? ¡Great! ¡Tanks! ¡Ahora destrozaré a Iván! ―dio las gracias sacudiendo su manos contra la del chileno, y luego se fue corriendo con gran energía.

― ¿Iván? ―se preguntó Manuel, no entendía.

―Rusia también fue a la Luna, pero no aterrizó. Alfred tiene pensado hacer eso.

― ¿Rusia fue a mi Luna?

― ¿No lo sabías?

―Nuu…

―Chiquillo tonto.

.

― ¡No firmaré ningún tratado! ―negó rotundamente Manuel en medio de la junta de todos los países.

― ¡Sos un egoísta, firma el maldito tratado! ―gritó Martín con algo de celos.

―No lo haré. La Luna es chilena y se acabó el tema. Yo la compré.

―I'm sorry Manuel ―comenzó hablar Alfred―, pero todos nos acordamos en que la Luna no es de nadie, es de la humanidad, además que yo toqué el suelo de la Luna. ―dijo sonriente.

―Pe-Pero… ―cerró los ojos. No podría. No podría defraudar a su gente, todos que lo adoraron por ser el dueño de la Luna… ¡Era de Chile! Sin embargo, ellos por una parte tenían razón― Bien, firmaré pero antes voy a dejar esto bien en claro.

Todos se aliviaron al hacer razonar al castaño.

―Dejo a mi pueblo la Luna, llena de amor por sus penas. ―con ese toque de poesía, firmó. Ella, ya no era suya.

.

2010.

Manuel estaba viendo la televisión, estaba hablando Salfate acerca de las conspiraciones mundiales, esta vez de la Luna. Manuel casi se pone a llorar al recordar, pero era bien hombre, y los hombres no lloraban.

Puso atención…o trataba de darle atención porque estaban sentadas unas mujeres del programa nocturno muy bellas.

Escuchó claramente que hombre jamás llegó a Luna. Mostró evidencias, fotos, etcétera.

¡Alfred era un fraude! ¡Esa bandera estadounidense blandeaba contra el viendo, ni siquiera había viento en la Luna! ¡¿Cómo era posible? ¡Y las sombres eran raras! ¡Nada calzaba!

― ¿Qué ves? ―Inglaterra entró después de revisar sus informes sentándose en la cama. No recibió respuesta del menor― ¿Te pasa algo?

―Shh. Weón, Alfred nunca llegó a mi Luna.

― ¿Qué?

―Mira la tele y escucha.

.

Nueva junta de naciones:

― ¡Quiero mi Luna de regreso! ―Manuel comenzó a reclamar. Había hecho una gran exposición de las razones de que Alfred era un gran fraude, haciendo que Rusia sonriera y le dijera burlas, porque él fue el único que llegó al satélite natural, aunque…no pisó, pero giró a su alrededor.

― ¡No puedo! ¡Tiene la bandera de los Estados Unidos y eso me total dueño! ―gritó Alfred.

― ¡¿Cuál bandera weón? ¡No hay nada! ¡Siempre voy al planetario del norte y no hay ninguna bandera! ¡Erí un chanta! ¡La Luna es chilena!

―Manuel…ya firmaste y deja en claro todo. Además no hay nada que diga que sea tuya. ―dijo acomodándose los lentes con toda confianza en sí mismo.

― ¿A no? Tengo una prueba ―buscó en sus bolsillos una fotografía y se la mostró―. ¿Cómo te quedó el ojo?

'_Manu estuvo aquí. Pico pal que lee.'_

Efectivamente eso estaba escrito en el suelo de la Luna.

Después comenzaron una discusión sin fin.

― ¡La Luna es tan chilena como la Muralla China!

― ¡Detente ahí aru! ¡Con mi Muralla no te metas aru!

―Ups, sorry. ¡Pero la Luna es chilena como la misma chilena y el pisco!

― ¡Hey! ¡El pisco es peruano!

―Es chileno.

― ¡Peruano!

― ¡Chileno!

Y así comenzó otra discusión. Efectivamente para algunos, Manuel había heredado esa parte de "que todo es chileno" o posesionarse de cualquier cosa como Inglaterra.

Más tarde, regresando a casa, el chileno estaba enojado sentándose en la cama haciendo cualquier cosa productiva con unos pedazos de maderas.

Arthur sirvió dos tazas de té para calmarlo, no obstante se extrañó por lo que estaba haciendo.

―Oye…sé que estás mal, ¿pero podrías voltearte?

―No…estoy en mi ocio. Mira ―de igual manera se volteó― cree un celular de palo…y una manita para rascarse la espalda.

Se mantuvo mirando un por momento, luego suspiró. De verdad estaba mal por lo de la Luna. Dejó las tazas a un lado, cogió esa cosa que parecía una pequeña mano que según servía para rascar la espalda.

― ¿Qué hací? ―preguntó incrédulo mientras que el otro se acomodaba atrás de su espalda.

―Hacerte un masaje con esta cosa…mejor con mis propias manos ―pesándolo mejor, esa cosa era para la persona que no alcanzaba a rascarse. Dejando ese asunto de lado, procedió a masajearle los hombros, estaban tensos―. Estás tenso.

―Por todo lo que pasé, obvio que sí. ―y malhumorado.

―Relájate. ―pronunció masajeándolo.

Iba bien, las caricias en sus hombros eran suaves y presionadas para relajarlo, bajar lentamente los hombros y sentirse en la Luna…maldición…no quería recordar eso…bueno, ya daba igual. Se encontraba en la Luna, saltando contra la gravedad. Mantenía los ojos cerrados.

No se daba cuenta que las manos de Inglaterra se deslizaban desde sus hombros por el torso, desabrochándole la camisa color celeste agua. Adentró su mano sintiendo la suavidad de su pecho. La mano la tenía tibia.

― ¿Qué estay haciendo…? Eran masajes… ―dijo Manuel completamente ido, ya se encontraba relajado y manteniendo los parpados cerrados.

―Sí, eso es. Pero te voy a dar unos mejores masajes. ―susurró. Sacó la mano de la camisa, siguiendo con el recorrido hasta llegar al pantalón, presionando la entrepierna logrando encontrar un bulto.

―Ah… ―jadeó un poco sintiendo como le tocaba abajo, más encima se había puesto a besarle el cuello por un buen rato.

Luego Arthur se levantó sentándose adelante del menor, tomarle el rostro y besarlo apresuradamente, hasta metió la lengua sin previo aviso. Recostó a Manuel en la cama.

―Si no puedes tener la Luna, yo puedo bajarla…o te puedo llevar a ella…ahora.

Y de verdad, esa noche lo llevó a la Luna.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Terminé. Lamento en no colocar lemon ;.; Sé que por ahí van a decir "blablablá, no jodas blablablá", ¿acaso no entienden que es parodia? y si no les gusta, ¿que mierda hacen aquí? de verdad, no me interesan sus opiniones, intenten reírse de la vida, porque tal vez no tienes vida. Yo me rió de las estupidez de Manu, pero igual lo amo.

Me faltaron algunos inventos, que no puedo hacerlos porque no sabía cómo adaptarlos, por ejemplo: El Pilucho (ropa para bebés), La Mochila con alarma, El Coordinador (un software de apoyo para el trabajo o algo así), Bomba de Racimo (fue mejora por Manu xD), Hológrafos (no sé qué eran), el Corvo (arma nacional), Las Zapatillas Olorosas, y eso sería…creo.

•**La Luna es Chilena: **En 1953 un chileno llamado Jenaro Gajardo Vera (abogado, pintor y poeta) se transformó en el dueño legítimo dueño de nuestra satélite, la Luna.

A través de un órgano competente chileno, publicó 3 avisos en el Diario Oficial, requisito que fija la Ley chilena para dar la oportunidad de que alguien que ya tuviera algún derecho sobre la Luna pudiera ejercerlo y como nadie lo hizo procedió a inscribirla como su propiedad en el Conservador de Bienes Raíces de Talca previo desembolso de 42.000 pesos chilenos de aquella época. Se oficializó la escritura el 25 de septiembre de 1954.

Ese día se presentó ante el Notario de Talca, César Jiménez Fuenzalida y pidió dejar constancia de que se declaraba dueño de la luna, para lo cual acreditaba que lo era desde antes de 1857 (fórmula legal utilizada en esos tiempos para sanear terrenos sin título de dominio) del satélite natural de la tierra.

La noticia se masificó ágilmente, dándose a conocer a través de periódicos locales y luego internacionales. Cruzó así las fronteras del país, llegando a oídos del famoso animador del programa Sábado Gigante, Don Francisco quien lo entrevistó en su programa. (Quizás me faltó colocar a Manu en su programa...)

En el año 1969, antes del alunizaje del Apolo XI, el presidente Richard Nixon envió un comunicado que se hizo llegar al abogado chileno a través de la embajada norteamericana en Santiago. El comunicado rezaba:

"_Solicito en nombre del pueblo de los Estados Unidos autorización para el descenso de los astronautas Aldrin, Collins y Armstrong en el satélite lunar que le pertenece"._

Jenaro Gajardo dejó su Luna en testamento al pueblo chileno, expresándose de la siguiente manera en una notaría de Santiago de Chile:

"_Dejo a mi pueblo la Luna, llena de amor por sus penas."_

En 1967 se firmó un tratado en las Naciones Unidas que prohíbe la compraventa de objetos exteriores a la Tierra, siendo desde ese entonces posesión de nadie. A pesar de lo cual, en 1980, el estadounidense Dennis Hope formaliza de nuevo en una oficina del registro de San Francisco la "compra" de la Luna, dedicándose desde entonces a vender parcelas en suelo lunar.

Además, se dice que nunca se llegó a la Luna, que es mentira… y blablablá. Manu estaba viendo "Así Somos"… yo también lo veo =D

Como conclusión, La Luna sigue siendo Chilena, mierda!

He terminado, ahora se viene el "Made in Martín" basado solo en M&M.

Nos vemos en otros fic's, gracias por leer, sentirse más Manus, y dejar review's.

Cuídense, bye bye!


End file.
